Total Drama Rejects
by Leo Dane
Summary: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Sadie, and Courtney compete on their own show after missing out on TDA, hosted by an anynomous super-rich fan for some awesome cash prizes! Episode 3, the Hangover challenge, has been deleted. A new version of Episode 3 will hopefully be posted soon.
1. Ep1: The Rejects Come Rolling In

**Disclaimer: Total Drama and all its characters are property of Teletoon and Cartoon Network.**

**This is another reboot of a cancelled fic by Double RJ. I'll be taking higher precedence on this story than "To Noah With Love", since I love the idea so much. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**prologue**_

The producers at Total Drama were clever at knowing that the fans of the show would probably not settle for a whole new cast for the second season of the show. The twenty-two teens that toiled at Camp Wawanakwa for eight weeks had stolen the fan's hearts, and it was predicted that bringing new people in would cause a drop in ratings.

So, Chris McLean proposed the plan to trick the campers into another season of the show, the hunt around camp for the million dollar briefcase. If all went according to plan, they would have returning contestants for Total Drama Action.

And everything _did _go according to plan, with fourteen of the original twenty-two contestants making it into the second season. The producers thought that would be enough to satisfy the viewers, and keep the ratings going strong.

Unfortunantly, none of them, not even Chris, took into account the reaction of fans of the eight campers who DIDN'T make it into the second season.

To be honest, they didn't think that the sexist homeschooler who got voted off first, the rage-a-holic, the annoying squeeing wonder twins, the sarcastic and lazy egghead, the talentless jock, the overeager techno geek, and the loud and bossy CIT would have very many fans. All eight of the teens had been eliminated long before the merge, and had nowhere near as much screentime as the assumed more popular contestants like Duncan, Gwen, and Geoff.

But to the shock of all, almost immediately after the special aired, they recieved TRUCKLOADS of angry mail, e-mails, and phone calls from furious fans. By that night, an online petition where people who signed swore not to watch the second season unless the eight rejected contestants returned was brought to their attention. To their horror, it was quite a long petition.

And if that wasn't bad enough, quick research by the team showed that the fans of the eight non-returning contestants made up about 35% of the viewers. The producers were not willing to even let that low amount of viewers go, so they tried to think of a way to bring them back onto the air, and fast.

Chris offered a possible way out - bringing the eight eliminated campers to host a talk show to interview the eliminated contestants of Total Drama Action. Such a project would only produce about three or four episodes, however, and the producers feared it wouldn't be enough.

Then, suddenly, they recieved a call from a fan of the show - who wishes to remain anonymous for the sake of drama - who turned out to be quite wealthy. The fan offered to use his resources to create an entirely seperate show to star the eight contestants, that could air alongside Total Drama Action. The fan outlined the show's premise and plans, and it was a hit with the producers. They pushed the live premiere of Total Drama Action back a week to give their new partner time to put everything together, but the show was a-go.

And now, the eight contestants are on their way to the location of the newest and hottest reality show on television...

_TOTAL!_

_DRAMA!_

_REJECTS!_

* * *

**EPISODE 1: THE REJECTS ARE ROLLING IN**

* * *

"Oh my gosh Sadie, can you believe we're on our own show now!"

"I know, I cannot WAIT to get started!"

"I know, it's going to be SO MUCH FUN! You're totally going to win Sadie!"

"No, Katie, you're totally going to win!"

"Aww, thank you Sadie! Oh! Maybe you and I will make it to the Final 2! This is the best thing that ever happened!"

"It so is! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING GOOD IN THIS WORLD, **SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

Katie and Sadie immediately stopped squeeing, shrinking against their bus seat in fear. Eva was leaning over the back of her seat, glaring at them with a fierce expression of anger. Once she saw they were silent, the tough girl turned around and slid back down onto her seat, crossing her arms and staring out the window.

"Jeez, she didn't have to be so mean about it..." Katie whispered to her BFFFL.

"I know right?" Sadie whispered back.

Sitting a couple seats behind the girls, Noah rolled his eyes. "It's Eva, do you expect any other way?" he said.

Across the aisle from Noah, Cody gave him and Eva frantic looks. "Dude, don't let her hear you!" Cody said warningly.

Tyler leaned over the back of Cody's chair. "Oh, we could totally take her...you know if we teamed up...and got like super huge," he said, scratching his head in thought.

Ezekiel, who was sitting in the very back of the bus, overheard what Tyler was saying. He wanted to make a comment about it, but instead chose to scoot closer to the window and lean his toque-covered hair against the glass. He was clearly trying to stay out of view.

Sitting in the very front of the bus and completing it's list of passengers sat Courtney. She was trying her best to ignore the others, staring straight ahead, a determined expression already set in stone.

"So, where are we going anyway?" Cody asked after a moment of silence.

"I dunno," Katie said, turning around to look at the others. "Chris just told us to get on the bus and we'd be taken to where we would stay,"

"I don't get why we couldn't have stayed at the hotel they put us in after the TDI special," Tyler said. "That place was nice!"

"If we stayed there, we wouldn't be getting another chance to compete would we?" Eva called from the front of the bus.

"I'm just saying it was a nice hotel!" Tyler yelled back.

"You know what I wish," Katie said dreamily. "I wish Justin didn't get on the show so HE could be here with us,"

"Oh my gosh," Sadie agreed, equally dreamy. "That would be so awesome,"

The rest of the bus was silent for a moment, before Cody turned to Noah. "So, where do you think we're going?"

"Disneyland," Noah responded. "How do you think I'd know Cody?"

Tyler glared at Noah for his sarcastic answer. "Don't sweat it dude," Cody said when he noticed. "Noah's just cranky cause he can't read his book, since he gets sick reading in cars,"

"No, I'm cranky because I can't believe I'm being forced into this show again," Noah snapped. He groaned in frustration. "Just when I thought I could finally go home and reclaim my title as Chess Champion, I'm dragged into wasting even more of my summer vacation HERE,"

The know-it-all crossed his arms and glared out the window. Then, under his breath, he muttered "And because I get sick reading in cars..."

"Well, it won't be so bad," Cody said. "At least we won't have to deal with Chris,"

"I wonder what the new host will be like?" Tyler wondered.

"Chris said he...or she, I guess...is remaining anonymous," Katie said.

"I don't trust that at all," Eva spoke up. She had moved closer to the others, clearly trying to hear what they were saying better. "How do we know we're not going to get completely gipped?"

"Because Eva," another female voice interrupted. Courtney was standing in the aisle, looking at her fellow ex-campers with a neutral expression. "I made sure to read our new contracts thoroughly. We're really going to be competing on a brand new show,"

Courtney clenched her fists. "And the producers are lucky they did! I was this close to suing the pants off Total Drama for not allowing me into season 2, espiecally after how unfairly I got kicked off the first time by that no good sleazeball HAROLD!"

Eva loudly moaned. "Oh my God are you _still _on about that?" she asked. "He's not even HERE anymore, so GET OVER IT...Chicken,"

Courtney glared angrily at the other girl, before rolling her eyes. "Whatever Eva," she said, sitting down in the closest seat.

"What do you guys think this new show is going to be like?" Cody asked, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen.

"It doesn't matter what it's like Cody," Courtney said. "Because I'm going to win, and none of you are going to get in my way,"

"You sound so sure of that, Courtney," Noah said. "Yet you forget one crucial factor in your survival in this game...none of us like you,"

"Got that right," Tyler cried, giving Courtney a heated glare.

"Well it's not like this is going to be hard," Courtney continued, crossing her arms as she spoke. "There's only eight of us - it won't be long before we're down to the Final 2,"

"Well, you won't be there!" Tyler shouted, standing up and pointing his finger at the CIT. "Because you're going to go DOWN Chicken-in-AAAAH!"

Eva had Tyler's finger gripped in her crushing grasp. "Sit down you idiot," she snapped.

Tyler wrenched his hand out of her hold. "Ow!" the jock cried, nursing his sore finger and plopping back into his chair. "Not cool man!"

"You know, she's right," Sadie said. "What are we going to do with, like, teams and voting off and, like, everything else with only eight of us?"

"That is such a good question Sadie," Katie agreed. She turned around in her seat and looked toward the back. "Hey, Ezekiel, what do you think?"

Ezekiel shot up in his seat, shocked at being adressed. Nervously, the homeschooler raised his eyes and saw the other seven looking back at him.

"Um...well, uh, I think...uh...what was the question, eh?" Ezekiel stammered.

Katie opened her mouth to answer him, but she was interrupted by a harsh laugh from in front of her.

"Don't ask HIM anything," Courtney said. She gave Ezekiel a condescending and cruel smirk. "That little backward sexist farm boy probably doesn't even know left from right,"

Courtney and Eva both laughed at this. Ezekiel flattened himself against his seat, covering his eyes with his toque. His face was burning - the insult wasn't that good in retrospect, but it hurt none the less.

The others however were all glaring now. "You need to, like, take a chill pill Courtney," Katie said. "Ezekiel didn't do anything,"

"No, what I need to do is strategize," Courtney retorted. "So I can get that little sexist pig off this show ASAP!"

Ezekiel's eyes widened. "W-What?" he cried.

"You heard me," Courtney said. "The first chance I get, I'm going to kick you're sorry butt back to Loserville, _EH_,"

"I'll join in on that," Eva said, sneering at the homeschooler. "You better hope I'm feeling generous Homeschool, or I'll send you home in an ambulance!"

Ezekiel shrank back fearfully, and Tyler narrowed his eyes angrily. "How about you SHUT UP, huh?" Tyler shouted, standing up and glaring at the fitness buff.

Eva glared back, standing up and giving him a threatening glare. "What did you just say to me?" she growled.

To everyone's surprise, Tyler did not back down, and he instead got in Eva's face. "You heard me Eva! Instead of being such a rage monster, you better watch YOUR back, cause you're going to go DOWN!"

"Ha," Eva laughed sarcastically. "You think you could beat me?"

"We did before didn't we?" Sadie said. She and Katie had gotten up and were standing behind Tyler in the aisle. "You're, like, not going to last long at all if you keep acting, like, such a meanie!"

"A meanie?" Courtney repeated. "Wonderful vocabulary Sadie, just wonderful,"

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Katie snapped. "No one wants you around either Chicken-in-Training!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Courtney cried. Now she stood up in the aisle as well.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Cody said frantically, standing up and trying to put his arms between the two sides, praying a fight didn't break out on the bus.

"I'm so sick of your high-and-mighty attitude Courtney!" Tyler yelled. "You and Eva are BOTH gone as far as THIS MAN is concerned!"

"Oh, like you're going to do any good in this competition," Courtney said. "You can't even throw a ball up and catch it without screwing everything up!"

Tyler's eye twitched. "Yeah, because YOU were such a big help to the Killer Bass last season,"

"Um, hello! I was a real-"

"CIT, we know," everyone on the bus save Ezekiel said in unison.

"What did you really do for us, huh?" Tyler asked. "Nothing, that's what!"

"You better back off man," Eva said, cracking her knuckles. "Or things are going to get messy,"

"Is that you're only response to things?" Sadie asked. "To just, like, punch and be a bully?"

"You wanna find out?" Eva yelled, putting her fist in Sadie's face.

"C'mon, guys, can we please just sit down, we don't wanna start the show off like this, do we?" Cody asked.

"Shut it Cody!" Eva snapped.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Katie yelled back. "In fact, don't yell at ANY of us like that - we haven't done anything to deserve it - INCLUDING Ezekiel!"

"What?!" Eva cried.

"What?!" Courtney cried.

"What?" Ezekiel said, surprised at being stood up for.

"Are you forgetting what he said at the beginning of the show?" Courtney asked, baring her teeth angrily at the very memory. "He-"

"Yeah, I remember," Katie said. "And that was _EIGHT WEEKS _ago Courtney. _EIGHT WEEKS_! Ezekiel hasn't done ANYTHING bad to us since then!"

"Yeah!" Sadie nodded her head. "You really should give him, like, another chance!"

"Oh please," Courtney said dismissively. "Like that sexist pig could ever change,"

"Well, he could!" Cody yelled. "You did!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What happened to the nice girl who helped Izzy off the dock, and comforted Sadie when she and Katie were on different teams?"

"Dude, she never was here," Tyler said. "She was just hiding her true colors,"

"What intelligent words coming from you, Lame-O," Courtney said. "I'm so done with you freaks!"

"We're done with you!" Katie yelled, shoving Courtney.

"Hey, don't you dare shove me!" Courtney shoved Katie back, causing her to fall back into the seat.

"Don't shove Katie!" Sadie yelled.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST BE QUIET, YOU FAT WHINEY WIERDO?" Eva yelled.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP YOU BIG LOUD **FREAK **EH!"

The entire bus became silent. Ezekiel, standing up in front of his seat, slapped his hand over his mouth in shock. He had watched the fight in stunned surprise - Katie and Sadie were defending him, where here he thought all the girls hated him. So when Eva insulted them, something just came over him.

"Uh, uh, oh crap, Eva, I didn't-" Ezekiel tried to say quickly.

"**YOU'RE DEAD!**"

Not quick enough.

"AAAAH!" Ezekiel screamed, throwing himself to the ground and barely escaping Eva, who had charged down the aisle, knocking the others aside, and launched herself at the prairie boy. Instead, she slammed into the backseat and whipped around, rubbing her head.

"HELP ME!" Ezekiel was screaming, crawling through the legs of the others very quickly. He came out from in between Courtney's legs and took off running to the front of the bus.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Eva yelled, running back.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Tyler suddenly tackled Eva. The fitness buff was knocked back, unprepared for actual resistance.

"TYLER!" Cody yelled, running over to try and help Tyler.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!" Courtney screamed. The CIT had chased Ezekiel to the other end of the bus, and was now trying to pull him out from underneath the front seat. "HOW DARE YOU CRAWL UNDER MY LEGS, YOU SEXIST PIG!"

"LET GO OF HIM!" Katie and Sadie cried, suddenly pouncing on Courtney and dragging all of them down to the floor.

"AAAH!" Courtney yelled in rage. She still held onto Ezekiel's feet, even as the twins dogpiled on top of her and tried to shake her off. In the back, Eva had Tyler in a headlock and was choking him, while Cody beat her arms to no avail.

And everyone was screaming.

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH.**_

Until the bus came to a sudden stop. Everyone standing up in the aisles was launched forward. Eva and Tyler rolled down the aisle in a tangled ball, while Cody was thrown to the side and landed harshly in an empty seat. Courtney finally let go of Ezekiel's feet as she, Katie, and Sadie were thrown upwards, and the BFFFL's crushed Courtney as the three girls landed against the front window of the bus. Ezekiel, hiding under the seat, slid forward and slammed his entire body into the back of the driver's seat.

"OW!" was the collective response as the bus stopped in a halt.

Someone clearing their throat caught all the teens attention. They looked up and saw the bus driver giving them all an unimpressed look.

The bus driver, who had remained silent the entire time, was a young man of about 18 or 19 years of age. He wasn't too skinny, with some visible muscle in his chest and arms, but he wasn't ripped. He had moderately tanned skin, with blue eyes and short brown hair. He was wearing a black and green plaid t-shirt, and blue jeans. His nametag read **Carter**.

"From now on," Carter said carefully. "Please do not stand up while the bus is in motion,"

He pulled a trigger, and the bus door opened. "And we're here,"

In the back, Noah, the only person who had remained seated, clapped with a smirk on his face. "I must say, that more than made up for my lack of reading material. Very entertaining people. Bravo,"

* * *

The eight contestants slowly made their way off the bus, finding it was parked in front of a house that was situated by itself in the middle of what appeared to be a developmental area. There were no other houses, just empty lots. It looked larger than an average house, but it wasn't a mansion by any standards. It looked like a fancy getaway house, like one would keep for vacations, for one being oddly shaped - it looked like a large "L".

Carter, leaning out of the bus door, looked it over. "Nice," he said. However, none of the others agreed, at least vocally.

Everyone was clearly still very tense from the fight that had just occured on the bus. Courtney and Eva were exchanging hateful glares with Katie, Sadie, and Tyler. Ezekiel was standing a few feet away from everyone else, looking terrified. Cody stood in between everyone, nervously looking back and forth. Noah had pulled his book out and was reading in the middle of the group, completely uncaring of the tension around him.

"Jeez, you could cut it with a chainsaw," Carter commented. He whistled, getting everyone's attention. "I'm instructed to pick you guys up at 8 o'clock tonight, so don't kill each other, so get your suitcases out. Later,"

With that, Carter re-entered the bus, and as soon as the teens had all pulled their luggage out from the compartments on the bus, he started it up and drove off, leaving them alone in front of the house.

Courtney finally looked up and took in the sight of the house. "Is this it?" she asked, ignoring Tyler, Katie, Sadie, and Noah all scoffing behind her.

"Now I do wish we stayed at the hotel," Eva muttered, holding her dark blue gym bag.

"Where's the host?" Cody asked.

Noah looked up from his book, and squinted when he noticed something on the front door of the house. Walking up to it, he pulled off a note, and began reading it out loud.

_Hello contestants! Welcome Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Sadie, and Courtney! This will be your home for the duration of the competition. The keys to the front door are hidden inside the concrete rock in front of the doorstep. When you get them out, unlock the door and enter, where you will find further instructions._

"That's kind of creepy," Katie commented when Noah finished reading. "Why couldn't the host just come out in person?"

"Anonymous, remember," Tyler reminded her.

Noah had located the concrete rock, sitting just a few feet in front of the door. He picked it up, and frowned upon realizing the rock was indeed made of solid concrete, with no accessible way to get the key inside.

"Perfect," he said. "Now how are we supposed to-"

Eva snatched the rock out of his hands, and with a yell, smashed it into tiny pieces against the ground. She leaned over and picked the keys out of the rubble, handing them to Noah.

"But of course," Noah said, going back to the house to unlock the front door.

Courtney and Cody followed them, but before Tyler, Katie, and Sadie could, they noticed Ezekiel standing all alone in the middle of the street, holding his bag in a shaking hand and looking around uncertainly.

Katie and Sadie turned to Tyler. "Go in, we'll get him," Sadie said.

Tyler nodded, picking up his bags and heading up to the house. Katie and Sadie set their suitcases down, and walked over to Ezekiel.

Ezekiel looked up as they approached. "H-Hey," he greeted nervously.

"Look Ezekiel," Katie said, rubbing Ezekiel's arm. Ezekiel looked shocked at the touch, but he didn't pull away. "We are, like, so sorry for the way Courtney and Eva treated you,"

"Yeah, we think it's, like, totally out of control," Sadie added.

"It's alright, eh," Ezekiel said with a sigh. "I mean, I kinda do deserve it for what...you know,"

"No you don't!" Katie cried, surprising Ezekiel. "You don't! You're different, and we're gonna make the whole world see it!"

"And as long as we're doing it," Sadie said. "You got five friends to back you up - me, Katie, Cody, Tyler, and Noah!"

"...Well maybe not Noah, I'm not sure if he likes any of us or not," Katie said, scratching her cheek thoughtfully.

Ezekiel gaped at them for a few moments. Then he smiled. "Thanks, eh,"

"No problem," Katie said. "Now let's go inside!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Katie, Sadie, and Ezekiel entered the front door, finding the others standing in awe at the interior of the house. The inside was a single room - in a corner near the door were two chairs and a table. On the left side of the house was a kitchen area, complete with fridge, counter, sink, dishwasher, oven, cupboard, and a small table. On the other side of the house was a living room set, with a large and comfortable looking couch that was big enough to seat all eight teens, and a coffee table, a DVD rack, and a big wide-screen television. A door to a large backyard was also visible, with a large patch of grass and a swing. On the side was a staircase leading to the upper level.

"Wow," Courtney said, for once impressed.

"Whoo hoo!" Tyler cheered. "This beats Wawanakwa ANY DAY!"

"Where are those further instructions?" Eva asked Noah.

Noah immediately noticed a note on the wall closest to the door. "Right here," he said, plucking it off and reading it again.

_Everyone, please go take a seat on the couch, and turn the television on to Channel 0._

"Channel 0?" Courtney repeated, frowning. "There's no such thing as Channel 0,"

"Well, let's see for sure!" Cody said, grinning with excitement. He ran across the room and dove on the couch. "Ahhhh," he hummed pleasantly, sinking into the warm fabric. "That's niiiiiice,"

The others walked over, all sitting down. Eva sat on the end, ignoring everyone else. Courtney took a seat in the middle next to Cody, arranging her hands properly in her lap. Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, and Tyler all sat on the other end together, while Noah remained standing, having picked up a remote in his hands. With a click, the television popped on. Changing the channel, everyone was surprised to see a Channel 0 appear.

The screen turned bright blue, and nothing else happened for a few minutes. Then, the screen flickered with static before a red symbol, TDR, appeared on screen.

"Hello contestants," a voice spoke from the television. "Thank you for turning on the two-way audio channel. And welcome to..."

"...TOTAL!

DRAMA!

**REJECTS!**"

* * *

**And so concludes part 1 of Episode 1 of Total Drama Rejects.**

**Stay tuned for Episode 1 Part 2!**


	2. Part 2: Meet The Boss

**Disclaimer: Total Drama and all its characters are property of Teletoon and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

As soon as the voice on the television announced the name of the show, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, and Cody began cheering. Ezekiel nervously clapped but smiled, while Noah and Eva both smirked at the interesting title.

Only Courtney didn't get excited. "Total Drama Rejects?" she asked. "Is that seriously the name of the show?"

"Well, it fits doesn't it?" Noah replied. "We were all _rejected _from Total Drama Action,"

"**Correct Noah!"** the voice from the TV said. "**I will be your host for this competition. You may call me Boss**,"

"Boss?" Eva repeated with a sharp laugh.

"**Do you have a problem with that?**" Boss asked in a stern tone.

Eva stopped laughing. "Nope, not at all Boss," she said.

"**Good! First of all, I want to once again say how happy I am to have you as contestants on Total Drama Rejects. Fans all over the world will be quite pleased,**"

"Yeah!" Tyler cheered, giving the camera a peace sign. "This is gonna rock!"

"What's up Toronto!" Katie said, also speaking to the camera. "Me and Sadie just wanna thank all our fans who got this show on the air,"

"Yeah, thank you so much!" Sadie cried, and she and Katie grabbed hands and squealed happily.

Courtney smiled and looked into the camera also. "Yes, without you viewers we never would've been able to return to competing, so from the bottom of our hearts, we thank you,"

"Our greedy little hearts," Noah quipped.

"**Once again, correct Noah!**" Boss said. "**And I must say, this show is off to a fantastic start. That fight on the bus is going to bring in A LOT of ratings. No****w, let's get this show on the road and let me explain the rules**,"

"Excuse me, Boss," Katie interrupted, raising her hand. "When you divide us into teams, can me and Sadie please be on the same team?"

"Oh, yeah, pleaaaaaase?" Sadie begged.

"Guys, that's not up to you, that's up to Boss," Cody said.

"But it would be so awesome if he did let us be on the same team," Katie said.

"And maybe we could be on the same team as Ezekiel!" Sadie cried happily.

"Thanks, eh," Ezekiel said, happy that someone wanted him on a team at all. Courtney, however, scoffed. "Yeah, we'll I better not end up on the same team as that sexist pig! Boss, could you please continue and tell us how I can kick all their sorry butts off this show and win the money?"

"HA!" Tyler yelled. "Like YOU'RE going to win anything!"

"Didn't we just have this conversation on the bus?" Noah asked.

"It was more like a violent altercation," Cody said, rubbing a bruise on his arm given to him quite kindly by Eva.

"Would you losers just shup up and let Boss explain the rules?!" Eva shouted.

"Would you stop yelling at us Eva!" Katie shouted back.

"**Whoa whoa whoa, guys calm down!**" Boss cried. "**Wow, this is what I was talking about! There's so much tension and bad blood in between you guys...It's going to make great television! But Eva's right, I do need to explain the rules, and I think I should start off by letting you all know that none of you are going to be eliminated during this competition,**"

"What?"

"No elimination?" Noah asked - even the egghead looked confused. "Then how do one of us win the prize money?"

"**That's just it. The prize money isn't going to go to one particular person**,"

"Explain please," Courtney said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I think he was about to eh," Ezekiel pointed out.

"SHUT IT!"

"**You see, Total Drama Rejects isn't going to work like the last show did. Instead of you all competing against each other and eliminating each other to try and win a grand prize of cash, you're all going to be working TOGETHER in various different ways to win a SERIES of cash prizes, by performing in various different challenges. At every challenge, you will be formed into one of three different types of teams: 4 vs 4, where you eight will be split into two teams of four and compete against each other; 2 vs 2, where you will all be split into four teams of two, randomly decided to ensure that no one is paired up with the same person twice; or 8, where you will form one single team and work together in order to get your well earned rewards. With each win you recieve, $50,000 will be added to your Reject Account, which is a specially designed bank account for each one of you**,"

As Boss spoke, eight lines appeared on screen. Next to each line was the face of one of the contestants - Ezekiel's was green, Eva's was blue, Noah's was purple, Katie and Sadie both had pink, Tyler's was red, Cody's was yellow, and Courtney's was dark gray. Each line currently read the same total: $0.

"**While all of you have the chance to win up to 1 million dollars in this competition, a very special bonus prize will be handed out at the end of the show to whoever takes 1st place and has more money in their Reject Account than anyone else!**"

All eight contestants were gaping at the screen. They couldn't believe it - they could ALL win a million bucks!

"Wait," Cody said. "You have enough money to just...just GIVE AWAY _eight million dollars?!_"

"**Yes**,"

"...Who are you? Bill Gates?"

"**Ha ha ha, very funny Cody. I'll assure you I'm nowhere near as famous as him. But I am wealthy, and I'm a fan, which is why this whole show is happening - it's all about the fans!**"

"Wait wait!" Courtney said. "There has to be some kind of a catch,"

"**No catch. I'm not saying ALL of you will win a million dollars. But you have the chance to make SERIOUS BANK. This show is all about the drama...and giving you guys more screentime, but mostly DRAMA!**"

"Trust me Boss," Noah said with a laugh. "These people will definently bring it,"

"You know it," Eva said. She pounded her fists together. "When do we get started Boss?"

"**You're first challenge will begin in exactly one hour. That should give you enough time to unpack and set up your rooms. You'll find them upstairs, with doors one one side of a single long hallway - it's why the house is shaped like an "L". You will also find a bathroom at the end of the hall-**"

"We have to share a bathroom?!" Courtney cried.

"**-And next to the bathroom is where you will find the confessional cam...in the closet**,"

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: Well, this place could use a little sprucing up...(coughs from dust)...but it's still better than anything Chris could've given us.**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: WHOO HOO! ALL RIGHT MAN, IT'S TYLER TIME! I'M SO PUMPED! I'M GONNA BECOME A MILLIONAIRE! (he stands up and cheers, crying out in pain once he accidently bumps his head against the closet ceiling, and sits back down) Dang, this is a small closet.**

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: (reading his book, and then he looks up at the camera) Well, this is much more interesting than I thought it would be.**

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE: K - Oh, Sadie, this is such a cute confessional.**

**S - It's a little dusty though.**

**K - Yeah, it kind of is. But still, I can't believe it! We could become millionaires!**

**S - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**K - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: So I'm stuck with these annoying twits. Oh well. I'm not going to let that stop me from getting my money. Bring it on Boss. Bring it on!**

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: This is so rad! I'm going to become a millionaire! WHOO HOO! Do you know how many hot honeys will be after me once I make a million bucks!...That sounded kinda sleazy didn't it?**

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: Wow, eh. This is my first confessional ever...uh...hi. (waves)**

"**Now, we only have four rooms available, so you're going to have to share. Room 1 will be for, of course, Katie and Sadie,**" Boss continued.

Katie and Sadie squealed in delight. "Oh yeah, we're going to be the best roomies ever!"

"**Room 2 will be Tyler and Ezekiel**,"

Tyler grinned and held up his hand to give Ezekiel a high-five. Ezekiel stared at his hand in confusion for a moment. Tyler eventually put his hand back down. "We'll work on that, okay?"

"**Room 3 will be Noah and Cody**,"

Noah immediately felt the smirks of the entire room on him. "Oh stuff it," he snapped, returning his attention to his book.

"**And Room 4 will be Eva and Courtney**,"

Courtney paled, glancing at Eva out of the corner of her eye. Just because they agreed the others were barely competition on the bus didn't mean they were anywhere near friends. Plus, Courtney still recalled almost getting impaled by a thrown stick back on Wawanakwa...

"**In an hour, come back downstairs and get ready for your first challenge of Total...Drama...Rejects!"**

The TDR symbol suddenly dissapeared, and the screen returned to blue.

* * *

**Room 1**

Each room had the same design - two beds sitting on the left and right side, a desk next to each bed, and a single dresser leaning up on the wall.

Five seconds had not passed in the room before it's two new occupants pushed their beds together, moving the desks out of the way, and proceeded to being jumping up and down on the beds.

"KATIE, WE'RE ROOMIES!" Sadie cried.

"EEEEEEE! THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN! We can stay up late and gossip and eat ice cream and watch rom-com's and do makeovers, just like our sleepovers from back home!" Katie said excitedly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the girls squeeaed, hugging each other and jumping up and down on the bed.

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE: K - Me and Sadie used to have sleepovers ALL THE TIME.**

**S - And they were always so much fun! None of the other girls in our class ever wanted to come though.**

**K - That's not true - they came to your birthday sleepover extravaganza, remember?**

**S - Oh yeah. I remember!**

**K - Although they did leave before midnight...**

**S - So what. We didn't need them to have a good time!**

**K - You know what Sadie, you're so right!**

**S - Ooh, maybe we can invite the others to have sleepovers with us!**

**K - Even Eva and Courtney?**

**(both girls burst out laughing at the idea)**

* * *

**Room 2**

Tyler laughed as he heard the girls on the other side of the wall squeal. "Sounds like they're happy," he said, looking over at Ezekiel with a grin.

"I'm glad they're rooming together, eh," Ezekiel said. "I don't think they would've survived being in seperate rooms,"

"Totally!" Tyler agreed. "So, which bed do you want?"

"Uh..." Ezekiel tapped his chin. "I'll take this one, I guess," he said, pointing to the bed on the right.

"Sweet!" Tyler threw his bag onto the bed on the left, and pulled a big poster out of it. "This is gonna be sweet!"

Ezekiel nodded, unable to help smiling in amusement as Tyler struggled to get his poster of a football player to stay up on the wall.

"Who is that, eh?" he asked.

"It's Tony Skarsed!" Tyler said, looking at the poster proudly before it rolled off the wall and covered his head. "You don't know much sports, do ya Zeke?"

"Zeke?" Ezekiel repeated, sounding confused.

"Yeah, Zeke! That's your new nickname man!" Tyler said. He raised a hand up for a high-five. "Gimme five!"

"I don't have any money Tyler," Ezekiel said.

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: Me and Zeke are gonna be great roommates, I know it! I feel bad I never talked to the guy at Playa de Losers, but I can totally make up for it here! I hope he likes my poster...**

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: Tyler's...cool, eh. It's weird...I didn't expect any of these guys to like me after what I said back on the island...and now I have five friends...well, maybe four, eh. I don't know if Noah likes me or not.**

* * *

**Room 3**

Cody stood at the door to his and Noah's room, staring at his roommate with a raised eyebrow. Noah had thrown his suitcase onto the bed on the left side of the room without asking him, and then proceeded to take all his books out of his bag and set them up on his desk. He was not looking at him or talking to him.

"Noah, man, what if I wanted that bed?" Cody asked with a teasing grin.

Noah didn't reply.

"So, what books did you bring?" the tech geek tried again.

Still nothing.

"Dude, what's up? Cody asked, although he already knew.

"You know what,"

It was like he read his mind...

"C'mon, that...incident...was way way way a long time ago! Can't we let it go and be buds?"

"I am still harrassed mercilessly for that incident Cody," Noah said, giving him an over-the-shoulder stink eye. "And I'm sure that's exactly why we've been roomed together. Forgive me if I'm a little irritiated over the next few days..."

Cody sighed and decided to leave it alone, unpacking his clothes on the other side of the room.

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: Noah and I are usually good friends...unless someone brings up the accidental kiss from the Awake-a-Thon. Then he gets all evasive and pushy. I don't know why he's so defensive about it, everyone is just teasing him, no one actually thinks he's gay or anything.**

**(The author pauses for a moment to laugh. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: (reading his book, and he does not look up to speak to the camera for several moments) It's annoying. What else do I have to say?**

* * *

**Room 4**

"So, Eva," Courtney began speaking in a diplomatic tone. "Which bed-"

"This one," Eva said, putting her bag on the bed on the right.

"Alright," Courtney said nervously. "How do you-"

"You got the top two drawers, I got the bottom two drawers," Eva said, throwing her thumb to point at the dresser.

"Okay...what-"

"Listen up Chicken-in-Training," Eva rounded on Courtney, making the taller gir cower. "The only thing we have in common is we can't stand those other losers. You and I, however, are NOT FRIENDS. And if you cross me AT ALL, you will REGRET IT. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, whatever you say Eva!"

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: This might be fun.**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: Ugh! I can't believe I'm sharing a room with that rage monkey! What's worse is I can't even strategize to try and get her out cause (in a mocking tone) no eliminations. (sighs) I guess I'm going to have to just put up with her...and Ezekiel...and Tyler...and the Wonder Twins...and Noah...At least Cody's a little sane...and if Cody's the only sane man, you know how bad this is.**

* * *

After everyone had unpacked and settled in, the eight rejects soon found themselves all back in the living room, waiting for a message from Boss.

Soon, Channel 0's blue screen flickered and the TDR symbol returned. "**All settled in rejects?**" Boss asked.

"Yes!" Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Cody all said together.

"**Fantastic! Now, it's time for your first challenge! The winners of this challenge will have 50,000 dollars put into their Reject Accounts!**"

At that, all eight teenagers cheered.

"What's the challenge Boss?" Cody asked. "4 vs 4, 2 on 2?"

"**Neither!**" Boss said. "**The first challenge of Total Drama Ac-I mean, Rejects will be a group challenge. All eight of you are going to have to work together as a single team to win your money...which, after that awesome smackdown on the bus, might be a problem,**"

Boss hit the nail right on the head, as the main participants in the fight began glaring at each other.

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: He has no idea how right he is...or she is.**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: Just great! There's no way we're going to be able to work _together_. I might as well kiss that 50,000 bucks goodbye.**

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: I, uh, don't really wanna be on a team with Eva and Courtney, eh. I'm scared they might actually kill me.**

"Okay," Courtney stood up, taking charge (as usual). "We may have had a little...disagreemant on the bus-"

"That's putting it lightly," Noah said.

"-But," Courtney continued, ignoring him. "I'm sure we can...put those differences aside...and work together,"

"How do you know?" Tyler asked rebelliously, glaring at the CIT.

"Because we ALL want 50,000 dollars, am I right?"

The others mumbled their agreement. "Okay," Courtney said. "Then we can work together,"

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: As long as we don't snap and kill her or something...I'm not saying we're going to but still!**

"Alright?" Courtney looked at everyone else.

"Alright," Tyler said, not lowering the intensity of his glare. Courtney rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch.

"**I'm pleased to hear that Courtney,**" Boss said. "**Because you're first official challenge of Total Drama Rejects is...the Snapshot Scavenger Hunt!**"

Katie and Sadie gasped and then squealed. "Oh, I love scavanger hunts!" Sadie exclaimed.

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: I hate scavanger hunts. SO. MUCH.**

"I hate scavanger hunts," Eva grumbled out loud.

"Oh, don't be such a downer Eva!" Sadie said, waving a finger in Eva's face. She reeled back when the other girl snapped her teeth at it, growling angrily.

"**...Anyway, the Snapshot Scavenger Hunt will commence in the downtown area of Toronto**** that's about a mile walk from this house. You have a special cell phone provided for this task, which is hidden inside of Cody's pockets,**"

Cody's eyes widened in shock. He reached his hand into a pocket, and to everyone's surprise he pulled out a blue cell phone.

"What the-I didn't have this before!"

"**Carter, the bus driver of Total Drama Rejects, was told to plant it in one of your pockets**,"

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: I thought I felt someone touch my leg. I thought it was Sadie...Hee hee.**

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: That Carter guy is lucky he didn't plant it on me. It'd be hard to drive that bus with only one arm.**

"**That cell phone is only to be used to the purposes of the challenge. You will not be able to make any outward calls on it. A list of the thirteen items you must locate and take a snapshot of will be sent to you in a text message,"**

True to Boss's word, the phone began to buzz and vibrate in Cody's hand. He flipped it open and saw a text message had been sent.

"**However, simply finding the item and snapping a picture of it is not enough. When you locate one of the items on the list, another text message will be sent explaining exactly WHAT you need to snap a picture of to go along with the item. An example would be if you had to take a picture of a horse - the challenge would be to take a picture of the horse while one of you rejects was riding on top of it, clinging for dear life**,"

"That doesn't good for our wellbeing," Noah said.

"That phone can takes pictures?" Ezekiel asked, looking at it in wonder. "That's so nifty, eh,"

"**Don't worry, there are no horses on the list! Now, you all have until five o'clock to locate every single item on the list. If even a single item is not found, then the challenge is lost, and your Reject Accounts all stay at $0,**"

"What time is it now?" Courtney asked.

Cody checked the phone. "12:34,"

"Okay, so we have about 4 and a half hours," Courtney said. "Let's get a move on people...can we go Boss?"

"**Hmm? Oh, yes, yes, but don't forget to lock the door on your way out. Now GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!"**

"You heard him! Move it people!" Courtney shouted, taking off for the front door. "Who's got the key?"

"I do," Noah said.

"THEN LOCK THE DOOR AND HURRY UP!"

"Yes your Highness," Noah quipped, slowly getting up and walking to the door. The others had long since run out after Courtney. However, with a yelp Noah suddenly found himself hoisted over Eva's shoulders.

"Eva, what are you doing?!" Noah demanded.

"You're about as athletic as a dead chipmunk," Eva said emotionlessly. "This way, you don't slow the rest of us down,"

Noah looked like he was about to resist, but then he suddenly slumped over. "Alrighty then, carry on,"

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: Who am I to turn down a free ride?**

* * *

Boss had not been lying - the house was about a mile outside the downtown area of Toronto. By the time the eight rejects, seven running and one held quite comfortably on another's shoulder, made it past the city limits and found themselves walking on a sidewalk in the busy streets, several of them were out of breath.

"Oh my gosh," Katie breathed heavily. "I'm exhuasted,"

"Can't...move...eh..." Ezekiel had slumped over onto the sidewalk completely.

"Will you guys hurry up?" Courtney yelled, leaning against a wall and trying to catch her breath and appear completely fine at the same time. "We need to...oof, I really should've stayed physically active back on the island..."

"You guys are such wimps," Eva snarled, as Noah read a book while hanging limply off her shoulder.

"We're not all steroidheads Eva," the egghead said. "OOF!"

Eva looked down at Noah, who she had just thrown off. "Taxi ride's over punk,"

"Great, how much do I owe you?" he quipped, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Guys, don't just stand around!" Courtney cried. "We need to find the first item!"

"Shouldn't we check the text message and see what the first item IS?" Tyler asked, giving Courtney a hard stare.

Courtney paused, everyone not missing the sheepish expression that briefly crossed her features. "Of course...I knew that. Cody?"

Cody flipped open the phone and took a look at the text message. "Item # 1: A barrel of pickles," he read.

"A barrel of pickles? Where the heck are we going to find a barrel of pickles!" Courtney cried, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"How about Johnny's Big Barrel of Pickles?"

Everyone but the person who spoke turned and stared at them. Sadie blinked, before shrugging. "What?"

"What is Johnny's...Big Barrel of Pickles?" Eva asked, giving her a weird look.

"It's a sandwich shop," Sadie explained. "Me and Katie would sometimes visit there when we went shopping downtown,"

"Wait!" Courtney said. "You and Katie grew up in Toronto, right? And you go shopping downtown a lot?"

"Yeah, we know this city pretty well," Katie said. She gasped and pointed. "Oh look Sadie, there's that hobo who lives in Hot Topic!"

"Hey Kathie, hey Saddie," a hobo dressed in raggedy brown clothes waved from his seat against an alley wall.

"Okay," Courtney said, moving away from the hobo to be closer to the others. "Then I think you just might be helpful after all,"

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE: (both girls are glaring at the camera)**

**K - I feel so complimented.**

**S - Totally.**

**(If you couldn't tell, that was very sarcastic)**

"Do you still remember where this place is?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, it's on Samwell Street," Katie said. She looked around with her hands on her hips. "Now, how do we get to Samwell Street from here..."

"Go to the end of this street, turn left, then turn right, then make a left on the second left, and then another right and you're there," the hobo said, making zigzags with his hands as he talked.

"Sweet!" Katie said, and she and Sadie began walking in that direction. "Thanks Mr. Hobo!"

"Show me your boobs!"

"Wait up!" Courtney yelled, running after the twins. Tyler hoisted a moaning Ezekiel over his shoulder and followed. Noah and Cody passed the hobo as well, and he sighed.

However, a hand holding a fifty dollar bill suddenly stuck out in his face. Looking up, he saw Eva giving him an unimpressed look.

"Take it and get out of here, bub," Eva said, although a little softly.

The hobo took it gratefully. "Show me your boobs?"

SMACK.

"Wait up!" Eva yelled as she ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

**That ends Part 2. It's looking like Episode 1 will be four parts. Here's a preview of Part 3:**

_"TYLER! PUT ME DOWN! DON'T YOU DARE-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_..._

_Katie and Sadie backed into the corner, arming themselves with clotheshangers._

_"It's been an honor Sadie," Katie said._

_"Like, totally," Sadie said before the horde attacked._

_..._

_Eva looked up, raising an eyebrow. "He's gonna die,"_

_"I CAN HEAR YOU YOU KNOW!"_

_..._

_"I thought Boss said there wouldn't be any horses in this challenge!" Cody cried as he ran for his life._

**Stay tuned!**


	3. Part 3: Product Placement Of Volkswagens

**Disclaimer: Total Drama and all its characters are property of Teletoon and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

"Okay," Courtney said as she and the others crossed another downtown intersection. "I know those things are here for our safety of both pedestrians and vehicles, but as of right now I FREAKING HATE TRAFFIC LIGHTS! Cody, how much time did we just waste?"

Cody checked the phone. "It's 1:12,"

"It took us twenty minutes just to get across all those streets!" Courtney cried. "If we have to keep waiting for red lights to cross streets, there's no way we'll be able to find all thirteen items before five o'clock!"

"Why don't you keep whining about it?" Eva asked sarcastically. "I'm sure that will help us out,"

"Guys, look we're here, eh!" Ezekiel said, catching everyone's attention. Two stores down on the street was a yellow store, with a smiling cowboy painted on front eating a big pickle. The name _Johnny's Big Pickle Barrel _stood out above the front revolving doors.

"Yes!" Tyler cheered. "Nice leading Katie and Sadie!"

"Oh, don't thank us," Katie said. "Thank the hobo,"

"I'd rather not," Courtney drawled. "Let's go inside!"

The eight rejects quickly pushed through the revolving door - except Ezekiel, who kept going and ended up right back on the sidewalk.

"Huh?" he wondered out loud, wondering how that just happened. "Guys?"

Ezekiel turned back to the revolving door and went through it again...only to end up right back out on the street.

"What is up with this freaky door, eh?" Ezekiel asked out loud.

The doors began to revolve again, and Eva stomped out with an irritated expression on her face. Ezekiel yelped in terror as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him through the revolving doors again. "You gotta do it like THIS homeschool,"

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: I know I'm not...what is called, eh?..."Street smart". I've lived on the prairie my whole life, can you blame me?**

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: He's so dumb...and I blame him completely for it...or his parents.**

"Okay, we're here," Noah said, looking around the interior of the restaurant. It didn't seem that different from the inside of a Subway. "Now what are we supposed to...oh wow," the bookworm's eyes widened as he caught sight of the object in the corner of the restaurant.

"Holy cow," Cody said, looking the gigantic thing up and down. "It really is a giant pickle barrel,"

"Isn't this place cool!" Katie exclaimed happily, clapping her hands excitedly. Indeed, there was a 10 foot tall barrel with a picture of a pickle stamped on the front. A small staircase was positioned against the wall next to the barrel, clearly so someone could climb up and get themselves a pickle.

"How many pickles are in that thing?" Courtney asked, herself stunned by the sight before her.

"I think last time we were here, they said it contained about a million or thousand or something," Sadie said, scratching her head.

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: It's like a pickle addicts dream! Although I've never met a pickle addict before, that was kinda a stupid and random statement...**

A man suddenly dived forward and tried to climb up the stairs to the top of the barrel. A woman grabbed him and began dragging him out of the store.

"No Tommy!" the woman yelled, her eyes filled with tears. "You don't need it! You've been clean for a year - don't give up now!"

"I can't help it!" Tommy cried. "I need the _PICKLES!_"

The rejects watched in shock as the two people left.

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: (gaping) I'm not even going to comment on that.**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: That was weird...I kinda want to forget I ever saw it.**

A buzzing sound interrupted the campers thoughts on the strange site. Cody pulled out the phone and saw a text message had been sent from Boss. "Congratulations on finding the first item - a giant pickle barrel! Now, for the challenge - take a picture of one of you eight rejects sitting inside the pickle barrel,"

"Ew!" Katie, Sadie, and Courtney all cried together.

"That sounds like fun," Noah deadpanned.

"Alright, who's gonna do it?" Eva asked, looking around. She noticed everyone in the sandwich shop were staring at them. "What are you people looking at?"

"Well, there's no way I'm going to do it," Noah said, crossing his arms.

"Me and Katie once accidently fell into the barrel when we tried to get pickles for our sandwiches," Sadie said.

"Oh my gosh, I remember that!" Katie cried. "We were all like, 'Ew ew ew we're covered in pickle juice!'"

"And then the manager told us to stop crying and climb out, and he gave us those fluffy towels,"

"Those were so soft, and then we got free sandwiches!"

"And that cute busboy gave you his number-"

"WILL YOU DINGALINGS SHUT UP AND GET IN THE BARREL!" Courtney shouted. Katie and Sadie stopped talking and glared at her, but only Cody noticed Tyler, who was standing behind Courtney, get a devious look on his face.

"Why don't you do it?" Noah asked.

"Are you kidding, I'm not gonna-HEY!"

Everyone blinked in surprise as Tyler suddenly hoisted Courtney above his head. And began walking towards the pickle barrel. "TYLER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU PIECE OF CRAP, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! YOU'RE DEAD! TYLER!" the CIT was shouting.

"When did he get so strong?" Eva asked curiously.

"When did he grow balls?" Noah asked, sounding impressed.

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: (winks at the camera) Yeah, I'm not the same old pushover from last season! I'm tough! And in charge! WHOO HA! (Tyler karate punches the wall, and cries out in pain)**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: (soaked in pickle juice) Tyler...you better sleep with one eye open.**

"TYLER! PUT ME DOWN! DON'T YOU DARE-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_"

With a grunt, Tyler tossed Courtney right into the mouth of the giant pickle barrel. Below, Ezekiel, Cody, and Noah all winced, while Eva burst out laughing and Katie and Sadie both gasped.

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE: K - Is it just me...or did Tyler get like REALLY REALLY REALLY HOT all of a sudden?**

**S - I know right? He totally stood up for us!**

**K - He totally did!**

**S - Too bad he's taken...**

**K - Yeah, that's really too bad. Lindsay's a lucky girl.**

**S - She really is!**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: (in contrast to his earlier swagger, Tyler is now dejectedly looking at the floor, and he sighs deeply) Lindsay...**

Courtney coughed as pickle juice filled her mouth and lungs. She felt the slimy juice soak her cloathes, and she looked up at Tyler with a dark scowl. "You...are...DEAD!" Courtney screamed.

"Yeah yeah, let's snap a pic, shall we?" Eva said, taking the cell phone from Cody and handing it off to Tyler. The jock quickly snapped a picture of the furious girl in the barrel.

"Alright we got the picture - NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Courtney didn't bother waiting for a helping hand, and instead pulled herself out of the barrel - unfortunantly, she didn't pull herself out over the stairs where she could get a good footing. Instead, she fell straight over the side, falling ten feet to the tiled floor.

"OOH!" Everyone in the sandwich shop winced.

Courtney stood up, shaking in anger, her clothes soaked green and her hair dripping. She shivered, and pulled a pickle out from under her blouse. "Ewwwwwwww..."

"What's the second item on the list Tyler?" Katie asked, completely ignoring Courtney's predicament.

Tyler checked the cell phone he still held. "A Volkswagen," he said.

"Oh good, we can just go back outside and wait until a Volkswagen drives by!" Sadie said happily. Everyone began heading to the door - except Courtney.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Courtney yelled. "I AM COVERED IN PICKLE JUICE!"

"We don't have to time to get you a change of clothes, we've got a challenge to complete," Eva snapped. "Do you want the 50,000 or not?"

Courtney growled, and stomped out to the revolving door and went outside.

"That's definently a highlight of my time on this show," Noah said with a smirk. "Makes me almost glad I signed up,"

The others followed him outside...except Ezekiel who once again ended up right back in the restaurant. Eva ended up having to get him again.

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: (laughs nervously) Funny, eh?**

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: (facepalms)**

Standing out on the sidewalk in front of Johnny's Big Pickle Barrel, the rejects found themselves unable to do much more than watch all the cars passing by on the street, waiting for a Volkswagen to pass.

"What's a Folks Wagon, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"A Volkswagen, Zeke," Tyler corrected him. "It's a type of car,"

The cell phone in Tyler's hands buzzed, and he opened it up to read the text. "You're next challenge is, as soon as you see a Volkswagen, get it to stop and take a picture of seven of the rejects all sitting on top of it - whoever got in the pickle barrel can't be in the picture,"

"How are we going to stop a car?" Katie asked worridly. "And are we supposed to stop a Volkswagen Beetle or Van?"

"Let's ask him," Noah said, pointing to a Volkswagen Beetle that was coming down the street on their side of the road.

"Alright," Eva said, cracking her knuckles. "I'll get him to stop-"

Courtney surprised everyone by pushing Eva out of the way, and stomping directly onto the road.

"COURTNEY!" the others cried out - Eva they could understand being able to stop a car, but Courtney?! Even Tyler was suddenly afraid for her safety.

"STOP YOUR **BLEEPING **CAR!" Courtney shouted at the top of her lungs.

The man driving the Volkswagen, who had just been promoted and been in a pretty good mood, immediately slammed his brakes, coming to stop just a foot away from Courtney's body.

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: What was Courtney thinking? She could've been killed!**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: ...Is it evil that I wish the car stopped a _little _bit later?**

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: Huh. I would've bet Miss Priss was too much of a "CIT" to do that.**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: That was nothing. I once tore through a steel door when this jerk at school stole my class president acceptance speech. I'm unstoppable. And besides, taking a picture of standing on top of a Volkswagen? What a dumb challenge.**

**CONFESSIONAL: CARTER: Hi, it's me, Carter the bus driver. Boss told me to say that Total Drama Rejects does not approve of what Courtney just did, and would like to give the message to any children watching that if you step in front of a speeding car, you will not be a Courtney or an Eva and make it stop, and will more than likely become a squished bloody pancake on the pavement...that is all.**

"Um, hi," Katie said, waving at the stunned driver nervously. "We're on a television show and we kind of need to take a picture of all of us standing on top of your car...is that, like, okay?"

The driver gaped at the eight teenagers, one of them soaked in what looked like green slime. Then he shrugged. "Whatever,"

"Really? Just like that?" Noah asked.

"I'm in a good mood," the driver said chipperly.

"Alright," Cody said. "Tyler, give Courtney the phone,"

"Why?" Tyler demanded.

"Becuase Boss says she can't be in the picture!"

"Oh right..." Tyler mumbled, handing Courtney the phone. She snarled angrily at him, and Tyler quickly hopped on top of the car parked in the road. Then he lost his balance, pinwheeled his arms, and toppled off and landed on the sidewalk.

"Here, you better let one of us help you out Tyler," Sadie said.

It took a few minutes, but eventually (after the car was almost crushed in by Eva leaping on top of it, much to the driver's horror) they managed to get Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, and Tyler standing on the hood, while Cody, Eva, and Noah balanced themselves unevenly on the car's curved top.

"Hurry up and take the picture, I'd rather not fall into moving traffic!" Noah cried, holding onto Eva's shoulder for dear life.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Courtney griped, but she did quickly snap a photo of the seven teens. "Okay, now get off and let this poor man go!"

"Thanks sir!" Ezekiel said politely to the driver as everyone hopped off...and Tyler fell off again.

"Okay, now let's see," Courtney immediately looked back on the cell phone's list as the Volkswagen sped off. "An uncovered manhole?"

"Well, that's even easier!" Katie said excitedly. "We just need to find a manhole and take the top off!"

"Um, hello?" Noah looked at Katie like she was crazy. "Are you not aware of how heavy a manhole cover is?"

At that statement, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Ezekiel, Cody, and Courtney all pointed at Eva. Noah blinked, and then facepalmed. "Oh, duh,"

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: It feels good to get appreciation.**

"Well, how are we going to get to a manhole, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"There's one right there!" Tyler said, pointing to the middle of the street.

"We're going to have to wait until there's a red light up ahead," Courtney said, looking over at the intersection at the end of the block. "We don't want to go into the middle of traffic,"

"But you just did!"

"I was angry then Cody!" Courtney said. She gave Tyler a stink eye. "Because someone DUNKED ME IN PICKLE JUICE!...Which, by the way, I am STILL COVERED IN!"

"Oh get over, one of had to do it, it might as well have been the CIT," Tyler said mockingly.

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: Tyler is going to seriously regret it.**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: I already regretted it. That pickle juice was starting to dry and stiiiiiiiink. Pewew! (he pretends to gag)**

"Guys, red light!" Cody cried, pointing over. "No cars in the road, let's go!"

Listening to him quickly, the rejects ran into the middle of the road and gathered around the manhole. With a grunt, Eva gripped the edge and easily lifted it up over her head.

"Are you sure you're human?" Noah asked, staring at the feat in admiration and alarm.

"I'm pretty sure," Eva said, completely serious.

The cell phone buzzed, and Courtney took a look at the newest text. "Climb down into the sewar and snap a picture of the grossness...or maybe an alligator if you're lucky,"

"One of us has to go down INTO the sewar?!" Katie cried, while Sadie waved her hands in disgust. "That's even WORSE then pickle juice!"

"Well someone do it fast before the light changes, eh!" Ezekiel said, looking over his shoulder nervously, amazed that no cars had chosen to drive down this downtown street at the moment.

"I guess I'll do it," Cody said.

"Cody, are you sure?" Ezekiel asked in worry.

"Come on, I just gotta climb a ladder and take a picture of the inside, right?" Cody said.

"Okay, if you're sure," Courtney said, handing the cell phone to Cody. Cody grimaced upon taking it. "Ew, Courtney, it's all sticky now!"

"BE QUIET AND GET THE PICTURE!"

Cody gulped, and slowly climbed down into the manhole. Everyone else leaned over and peered in as Cody's form became invisible in the darkness of the sewar.

"Can you see anything Cody?" Sadie called down.

"Yeah, the cell phone light is...kind of working for me," Cody called back up.

"Hurry up and take a picture man!" Tyler shouted. "We got ten more stuff to go!"

"I am, just give me a-HOLY CRAP!"

Everyone jumped when a loud roar sounded up from the sewar depths. Cody came scrambling back up the ladder, breathing heavily.

"A-A-A-ALLIGATOR! OR A C-CROCIDLE! I COULDN'T TELL!" Cody screamed.

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE: S - Like, I thought that was just a myth.**

**K - I am so glad I didn't go down there. That would've been SO scary.**

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: Obviously these dimwits have never been to New York City.**

"Did you get a picture?" Courtney demanded.

"I'm fine thanks," Cody replied sarcastically, his heart beginning to pound less. "And I got a pretty sick picture of the alligator about to bite my head off,"

"How much time do we have left?" Noah asked. Courtney grabbed the phone from Cody ("HEY!"). "It's only 1:30! We're doing good here people!"

"Does no one care I almost got killed by an allig...crocodile or whatever?!" Cody yelled.

"Please, you got mauled by a bear, how could an alligator be any scarier?" Noah said.

Cody opened his mouth to argue, but he closed it as a thoughtful look came on his face. "You gotta point there,"

"A smoothie machine," Courtney was reading the next item on the list. "Where are we going to find a smoothie machine? Katie, Sadie, do you two know anyplace?"

"Um..." the two girls began thinking. "Smoothie machine...smoothie machine...aah, the only one I can think, like, is the one back from Playa de Losers!"

"Oh, wait!" Katie exclaimed. "Why don't we just go to a gas station? They have smoothie machines in gas stations!"

"Oh, that's so smart Katie!" Sadie said happily. "Thanks, Sadie!"

"Okay, so let's go find a gas station, MOVE IT PEOPLE!" Courtney yelled, and she took off down the street. The others followed, Ezekiel lagging behind.

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: (huffing) You'd think...(huff) Working on a farm...(huff) Would make me just a little...(huff huff huff) In shape, eh?**

* * *

**2:01 PM**

"How on Earth did it take us 30 minutes to find a gas station?" Tyler asked, leaning on the counter of the gas station, where the cashier (a girl with dyed purple hair) was giving him a bored stare.

"Because Courtney insisted on leading and led us in a huge circle right back to the pickle place," Eva grunted, casting Courtney, who stood behind a protective rack of pretzel bags.

"I thought I remembered seeing a gas station on our way there!" Courtney insisted.

While those three argued in front of the store, two other members of the team...weren't really doing much to help either.

"Ooh, and these are really good!" Cody said, grabbing a bag of gummy worms.

"I once heard Harold say he was allergic to these, eh," Ezekiel said, holding a gigantic pile of sweets and snacks in his arms. Cody, who seemed to be able to think of nothing else once he was near "delicacies", had been ransacking the shelves.

"How much money do we have again?" Cody asked, looking at two different kinds of candy fruit. Shrugging with a gleeful (and rather insane) smile, Cody shoved the candy into Ezekiel's arms. "Who cares, I'll sweep and mop if I have to!"

"I'd rather not," Ezekiel said, voice muffled as the candy pile reached over his head.

Noah, Katie, and Sadie were the only ones doing anything productive - Katie had taken the cell phone from Courtney so Tyler could try and not let Eva kill her (although he did protest why he should) and was reading the text message sent. "Snap a pic of someone eating right out of the nozzle...ew, why are all these challenges so gross?"

"That Volkswagen wasn't," Sadie pointed out.

"We don't know where that thing had been!"

"So, is someone going to do it, because we seem to be down five teammates in the sanity department," Noah said.

"Oh, I'll do it!" Sadie said. "I never get brainfreeze, so this should be easy!"

"It's true," Katie nodded. "She once drank, like, 45 slushies from Dynamo Dynamo - not even a bit of a headache,"

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: We're like a circus. The Boy Who Gets Lost In Revolving Doors, the Man Who Can't Stand On His Own Two Feet, the Amazing Strong Girl, the Blabbermouth, the Girl Who Can't Get Headaches, and the Human Pickle...and of course, me, the Ringleader. (he smirks at the camera)**

Noah took the picture as Sadie leaned her head under the nozzles of the smoothie machine, and winced as Katie turned the lever and a stream of orange slush poured directly into Sadie's mouth. "Ugh, I could never eat that much smoothie..."

"What are you talking about, you loved the smoothies at Playa de Losers," Katie said.

"Not this much," Noah said. "Okay, Sadie, I got the picture, you can stop now!"

Katie stopped turning the lever and Sadie stood up. "You got a little something drizzling down your cheek..."

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE: S - Oops! How messy of me!**

**K - (licking her fingers) Smoothies are so delicious!**

**S - I know, I could just eat them all day.**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: Not to be rude, but maybe Sadie should cut back on smoothies. You know what I mean?**

**(outside the confessional) SADIE: I heard that Courtney!**

* * *

Once Eva had been drafted to drag a hysteric Cody away from his giant pile of snacks, which had grown so high that they became too heavy for Ezekiel to hold and he fell over, buried under a pile of plastic bags of sugar, the eight teenagers got ready for the next part of the challenge.

"You know, this scavanger hunt is pretty easy," Katie said. "Pickles, cars, manholes, smoothies? We're so gonna get done in time!"

"The next item is a bald woman," Noah said, reading the list.

"...Okay, that might be hard,"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, some of those sneak peeks I gave at the end of Part 2 will have to wait until Part 4. Part 4 is looking to be a very long chapter, so be patient if it takes me awhile to write. I meant to make this chapter much longer than it is, but I decided to cut it off since I have to leave the house at the moment.**

**Part 4 should be up by sometime tomorrow night, or Wendsday morning.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review! - Leo Dane**


	4. Part 4: Boss Lied About The Horses

**Disclaimer: Total Drama and all its characters are property of Teletoon and Cartoon Network.**

**Just saw the new plans for Total Drama Season 5 - All Stars. Apparently Alex House, a Canadian actor known for roles on "Degrassi: The Next Generation" and "Dark Oracle" will be replacing Marco Grazzini as the voice actor for Alejandro. What do you think of this?**

**Now, chapters (I hope) are not going to generally be as long as this one. I just refuse to have any more than four parts per episode.**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: A bald woman? That's going to take forever! We're not gonna-NO! (slaps herself) We are going to win! Even if I have to lead this pack of freaks to victory myself!**

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: Too bad Heather's not here. I bet she wouldn't mind modeling that creepy bald head of hers! (laughs evily)**

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: I was about to make a Heather joke, but I have these weird feeling someone already did.**

"What time is it?"

"It's only 2:15, we have time Courtney!" Noah said.

"We only have three hours until our time's up! Do you know how long it will take to find a bald woman in this city?!" Courtney screamed.

"Sheesh, do you have volume control?" Tyler asked, rubbing his ears.

"Be quiet Tyler!" Courtney snapped.

"Make me Chicken-in-Training!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" **POW.**

Tyler hit the ground, moaning in pain as a large swelling began to form on the side of his head.

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: (holding an ice pack to his head) Getting hit in the head ain't so bad. I'm lucky that it's happened a bunch of times - what sucked is that now my hair smells like pickle. Blegh!**

**(outside the confessional) COURTNEY: Enough about the pickles!**

**TYLER: Go away Courtney, this is MY confessional! I had like, zero of these on TDI so I gotta make up for 'em!**

**COURTNEY: That doesn't make any sense!**

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: Makes perfect sense to me, eh.**

While Tyler and Courtney argued, Eva suddenly had an itching thought at the back of her brain. While they had been staying at the hotel with the contestants of Total Drama Action before they found out they were getting their own show, Lindsay and Beth had ragged her ear off going on and on about something happening in town...something about a woman signing autographs...a world record holder...

"EMILY FRANK!"

Tyler paused his tirade against Courtney (he got up pretty quickly after getting hit) and looked at Eva. "What?"

"Emily Frank!" Eva went on. "I remember your girlfriend and her brace-face friend annoying the crap outta me talking about how some bald record holder named Emily Frank was going to be at the Toronto Mega Mall,"

"Oh yes," Noah said, recalling who that was. "The woman who holds the record for willingly being bald the longest amount of time in the entire world - seventeen years,"

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE: K - Emily Frank has been bald for seventeen years...WILLINGLY?!**

**S - She must be really brave!**

**K - Or really weird...**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: Longest time staying willingly...that is the dumbest record I've ever heard of!**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: I bet Courtney could break the record for most annoying person on the planet.**

**(outside the confessional) COURTNEY: And you could break the record for worst sports player!**

**TYLER: Don't make me come out there and dump you in another pickle barrel!**

"Wow, Boss must've put this on the list specifically so we could meet her!" Sadie said.

"You know what the word specifically means?" Courtney asked.

**CONFESSIONAL: SADIE: Okay that was just rude...(she looks around and gasps) Holy crap! This is the first time I've ever been in a confessional without Katie! KATIE! (she runs out the closet screaming)**

"Well, where is this Toronto Mega Mall?" Eva asked in a demanding tone.

Katie and Sadie suddenly looked worrisome. "Oh...it's on the complete other side of the downtown area," Katie said, slapping her forhead.

"Oh no!" Cody cried. "It will take forever to get there on foot!"

Eva noticed a man peddling a yellow rickshaw in their direction.

"Why don't we just take a cab?" Tyler asked.

"We don't have the money to pay for taxi's to drive us anywhere," Noah said. "All we have is 20 bucks,"

To emphasize this, Noah held up two twenties. The others all checked their pockets, but Noah was right - the twenty bucks was all they had.

"Wait, Eva, didn't you bring a 50?" Courtney asked.

Silence.

"Eva?" Courtney turned to the stronger girl, who was watching the man peddling the rickshaw. Suddenly, Eva grabbed the money out of Noah's hands ("HEY!") and stomped over to him.

The rickshaw man froze as the big scary girl shoved the money in his face. "Here. Take it and give us your ride!"

He was about to open his mouth to say now, but Eva cracked her knuckles and gave him a rather vicious looking growl. The man gulped, and grabbed the twenty bucks. "Sure, okay!" He then quickly let go of the rickshaw and ran away, and would later sob about the incident to his wife and his pickle-addicted brother.

Everyone else was gaping as Eva climbed on the rickshaw and looked over at them. "Well, what are you waiting for we don't have all day! Get on!"

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: I think that was the first almost-legal carjacking I've ever seen.**

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: I'll say it again - I'm very glad Eva is around sometimes.**

**(later)**

**NOAH: (now looking windblown and scowling at the camera) I retract my earlier statement.**

* * *

"Smart thinking Eva," Katie said. "This is, like, so totally going to get us to the mall in time! Don't you guys think so?"

"EVA! STOP PEDDLING THROUGH RED LIGHTS!" was the response directed not at Katie, but to the insane driver from the others cramped in the rickshaw's small seat. Katie and Sadie were practically in Cody's lap (not that he minded), while Tyler was hanging onto the back to give the others more room. He sort of regretted it as Eva flew through traffic.

Literally.

"EVA! THE CART HAS TO **STAY ON** THE ROAD!" Noah shouted, looking green.

"WILL YOU SLOW DOWN?!" Courtney added, a look of pure terror on her face.

"NO!" Eva shouted back, not taking her eyes off the road (Thank the Lord). "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR SLOW!"

"I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Cody cried.

"DON'T YOU DARE CODY!"

Sadie turned to Katie with an incredulous expression. "What is their problem? This is nothing compared to your driving,"

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: (looking very windblown) Remind me never to ever drive in a car with Katie. Espiecally if it's in a racecar!...Where did that come from?**

"AAAAAAAAH!" Tyler screamed as Eva suddenly turned down a street, and his entire body was flung to the side - he barely managed to hold on to the top of the seat, or else he would've gone soaring into the pavement.

"EVA!" Noah shouted. "THAT WAS AN ILLEGAL LEFT TURN!"

"WE'RE GOING IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION, AREN'T WE?"

"Are we?!" Courtney cried to Katie and Sadie. The two girls nodded, and then lurched back as Eva hit a bump in the road. Tyler's head was slammed down by the force, and his chin banged against the cart's top edge.

"OW! EVA, WATCH IT!"

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: Dang it! It's only the first episode and I've already gotten injured three times! I really hope this doesn't become a pattern...**

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: It IS Tyler...**

* * *

"LAND!" Courtney cried, falling to her knees and hugging the concrete that surrounded the Toronto Mega Mall. "SWEET SWEET LAND!"

"Well, it's 2:30. Eva's crazy driving actually got us here in a decent time," Noah said.

"C'mon!" Cody said. "We need to find this Emily Frank lady,"

The phone buzzed, and everyone look at Noah to answer it. He did, and began reading the new text. "You've arrived at the mall, where Emily Frank is signing autographs. However, the next challenge will be a two-in-one deal. You must snap a pic of Emily Frank wearing the next item on the list - a genuine Franzi-Jetsitsu dress,"

"Franzi-Jetsitsu?" Tyler repeated, sounding confused. "What's-"

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

Everyone within a two-mile radius of the mall entrance suddenly covered their ears, screaming in pain as a loud ringing squeal reverbarated through the air.

"FRANZI-JETSITSU!" Katie screamed. "OH MY GOSH THAT IS MY FAVORITE DESIGNER EVEEEEEEER!"

"WE'RE GOING TO GET TO **TOUCH **A FRANZI-JETSITSU DRESS!" Sadie was screaming as well. The BFFFL's jumped up and down, absolutely foaming at the mouth with joy.

"Excuse me?" Courtney interrupted. "Where are we going to find a Franzi...whatever it is!"

"I think in the mall, eh," Ezekiel said.

"No. Duh. Ezekiel. I mean, WHAT STORE?"

"Oh you just leave it to us!" Sadie said, as she and Katie gained determined expressions that surprised the others - they had never seen the twins look such a way.

"We'll find it - even if we have to tear down the mall! LET'S GO SADIE!" Katie cried. The two girls charged for the mall entrance, yelling out battle roars. The other six were left stunned in front of the mall.

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE: K - Franzi-Jetsitsu is a big deal here. Like, a REALLY BIG DEAL. When even just one necklace designed by him comes on a shelf...it's a bloodbath.**

**S - (nods) Yep. It's the closest thing to war a teenage girl in Toronto will ever see.**

* * *

"Okay, where is this Emily Frank woman?" Courtney asked to no one in particular as she, Noah, Cody, Tyler, Eva, and Ezekiel walked through the mall.

Ezekiel didn't answer her - he was too busy looking around all the stores in wonder. He was even more amazed that the mall was _three stories high_. "Wow...this is so cool, eh...I ain't never been in a mall before..."

"You're kidding!" Tyler exclaimed, turning around to look at his roommate. "Malls are awesome! I once won a baseball throwing contest at the one back in my town!"

"Seriously?" Eva looked at him with a dubious expression.

Tyler rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well...only because I accidently knocked the other players out..."

"Well, at least you didn't knock yourself out, eh," Ezekiel said with a grin.

"Yeah, for once," Tyler joked, laughing.

"Oh man," Cody said, stopping in his tracks. There was a massive line of people stretching across the mall, ending in a tiny little dot in the distance at a table set up next to the escalators.

"That can't be the line to see Emily Frank!" Courtney said, looking stunned.

The person standing at the end of the line overheard her, and turned around and grinned. "Yes it is! Can you believe she's signing autographs?"

"Oh my God," Eva gasped - she had just saw what Noah and Cody already saw. "All those people in line are..._bald?!_"

"This is such a weird town," Courtney muttered.

"What are we going to do? Wait in line?" Cody asked.

"Of course not!" Courtney cried. "That would take way too line. We're celebrities aren't we? I'm sure they'll let us move ahead in line. Excuse me, people? Can I have your attention?

(**five minutes later**)

"Ow ow ow ow ow," Courtney whined as Eva reset her shoulder. The CIT's body was extremely bruised, and her foot appeared to be bleeding.

"AND WAIT IN LINE LIKE THE REST OF US!" someone in the line yelled, and many others in the line cheered.

"Eva, go kick their asses and get us to the front of the line!" Courtney ordered, giving everyone over there a fierce death glare.

"I'm not going to, because I found this to be quite hilarious," Eva said, cracking a cruel smirk.

"AAAH!"

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: I HATE THIS CITY! IHATEITIHATEITIHATEITIHATEIT -**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: (he's laughing very hard, falling over in his chair as he laughs) MY STOMACH HURTS BUT IT'S SO FRICKIN' FUNNY! AHAHAHAAHAHA-**

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: This challenge is so stupid.**

"Where are Katie and Sadie?" Noah asked. "We need that dress,"

* * *

People who passed by the Apple Democracy stopped and stared for a few moments - it looked as though a tornado was buzzing around the small store, picking up clothes and spinning around in a vibrant gust of wind, discarding the clothes to land wherever the wind pleased.

The tornado moved through the store until every single shirt, pants, shoe, and tank-top had been caught up in it's carnage.

At last coming to a stop, the winds departed allowing everyone to see the inside of the tornado come to view...Katie and Sadie.

"It's not in this store!" Katie said.

"Where could it be? I mean, if Boss told us to find one he had to have known it would be here," Sadie said, looking around, oblivious to the carnage they had caused.

"Oh, let's try Roominggails!"

"Oh, good idea Katie!"

The two girls ran out of the store and down the mall's upper level. When they had gone, a terrified and shaking store clerk lifted her head up from behind the counter.

"The horror..." she whispered, tears forming. "Oh, the horror..."

* * *

"Maybe we should go look for them," Cody said.

"No, that will just waste even more time!" Courtney said, rubbing her bruised arms in annoyance.

"How about this," Noah said, holding up his hands to get the others attention. "Since we're obviously not going to get to the front of the line anytime soon, I think someone should hold our place while the rest of us find the other items on the list,"

"What? What if we fail the challenge by taking too long, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"This line is going to take an hour at the most to move. If the rest of us try and find the other items, we should get out of here quick,"

"Alright," Courtney said. She pointed at Ezekiel. "Ezekiel, save our place in line!"

"W-What?"

"Hell no!" Tyler cried, jabbing his finger in Courtney's face. "You treat him like crap on the bus and think you can just order my bud around? Nuh uh, not while Tyler is in the house!"

Tyler quickly grabbed Ezekiel and Cody by their shoulders and ran off. "YOU'RE gonna wait in line!"

"Hey!" Courtney shouted after them - but then she gasped when Eva and Noah took off too. "Wait, guys you can't leave me here!"

"YES WE CAN!" all five teens shouted back, dissapearing behind the line's shadow.

Courtney stomped her foot in frustration, and stiffly took her place in the line, seeing no other choice. The bald girl in front of her sniffed the air, and got a disgusted look on her face. "What smells like pickles?"

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: (shaking with rage) AAAAA-(we cut off the confession here because Courtney's words become too vulgar and violent for even moderate television bowlderization)**

* * *

After getting far away enough to make sure Courtney wasn't following them (why would she when Eva was with them), the others checked the cell phone.

"The next item on the list is the mall fountain," Noah said.

"Boss must want to make it easy for us," Cody said. "What time is it?"

"It's 2:45...this is going too well in my opinion," Noah said, raising an eyebrow. "Where is the fountain?"

"There it is, eh," Ezekiel said, pointing to about thirty feet away. The group quickly ran towards it, and once they got close a new text message automatically buzzed in. Checking the phone, Noah read the new message - however, instead of reading it out loud, his eyes bugged out and he yelled "WHAT THE-?!"

"What is it?" Eva demanded, taking the phone out of Noah's hands. She looked over the message, and began laughing. "Oh that's good. It says 'Now that you're at the fountain, take a picture of Noah jumping into the fountain from the third story railing',"

"WHY ME?!" Noah yelled, looking up at the high railing above the fountain fearfully.

Another text buzzed in, and Eva opened it and read it. "Because if I know Noah, he hasn't done anything to help with a challenge so far,"

"That's not true!" Noah insisted. "I stood on that stupid car with the rest of you!"

"Like that was so tough!" Eva retorted.

"None of these stupid challenges are tough!"

**CONFESSIONAL: BOSS: (somehow the entire television is fitting inside the confessional closet, with Boss's TDR symbol displayed) I honestly agree with Noah. I didn't do such a good job thinking of a dramatic challenge this first episode...I'm sure I'll get better overtime!**

"I'm not doing it! I am not going to get myself killed!" Noah yelled, crossing his arms and looking away from the rest.

"Yes you are!" Eva yelled, spinning him back around. "You're going to do it, because if we lose out on that 50,000 dollars I know a certain egghead's gonna become scrambled eggs!"

Noah scoffed. "You don't scare me Iron Woman," he said.

Eva scowled, and then smirked evily. "If you don't do it, I'll tell all the others..." She whispered something else in Noah's ear, and his eyes widened in horror.

"...Damn you," he mumbled, walking towards a nearby elevator. "Damn you I say!"

"What did you say?" Cody asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Eva replied with a smirk.

"We kinda do, eh,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Courtney had barely moved at all in the line. She tapped her feet relentlessly, rubbing her arms impatiently as well.

"Where are those numbskulls..." she muttered, peering over the shoulders of the people in front of her, groaning at how long the line still was. "This is NOT how I planned to spend this show..."

* * *

Eva looked up, raising an eyebrow. "He's gonna die,"

"I CAN HEAR YOU YOU KNOW!"

"Don't tease him," Cody said, looking up in worry for his best friend. "You're the one who made him go up there!"

Ezekiel, meanwhile, was looking at the scavanger hunt list with a confused look on his face. "What's it say Zeke?" Tyler asked.

"Mall security," Ezekiel replied. "Wonder what that's about?"

The phone buzzed, and Ezekiel tried to read the text - only to find himself unable to figure out to work the phone. "Ezekiel, you just set an alarm,"

"Stupid thing!"

"Here, let me," Tyler said, taking the phone. He read the text, and then began chuckling. He looked up at Noah. "Oh man, now I feel REALLY bad for Noah,"

"What, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

While Tyler explained to Ezekiel what the text said, Noah stood with a sweating face and shaking legs on the edge of the railing.

"Whydidisignupforthisshowwhyd idisignupforthisshowwhydidis ignupforthisshowwhydidisignu pforthisshow-"

"C'mon Noah, if you can jump off the cliff at Wawanakwa you can do this!" Cody called up.

"There was nice safe non-killable WATER at the bottom of the cliff Cody! If I miss the fountain, I'm meeting COLD TILE!"

"Just get it over with!" Eva shouted.

"Wait a few seconds!" Tyler shouted before Eva had finished talking.

"WHAT?!" Noah, Eva, and Cody all said (Noah loud and panicked, Eva annoyed, Cody confused). Noah could see Tyler whisper something to Eva and Cody. The two looked forward at something Noah couldn't see, and then after a few moments where Noah was CERTAIN he woud slip and fall to his death, Eva finally looked up and gave him a thumbs up.

"THANK YOU, FINALLY!" Noah yelled down sarcastically. Taking a deep breath, Noah said a quick prayer, closed his eyes, decided closing them would probably mean he'd miss the fountain, and then finally threw himself off.

"GOODBYE CRUEL WOR-" _SPLASH._

Noah lifted his head out of the fountain water. "Wow," he said after catching his breath. "This is a lot deeper than I thought,"

He looked up at the others and grimaced. "Did you get the picture?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tyler said. Then, to Noah's surprise, he handed the phone to him. "Now, take it and make sure to get a picture of the inside of the mall cells,"

"Cells?" Noah repeated, confused. Then, he felt hands grip his arms, drag him out of the fountain, and away. He looked at his sides and, to his alarm, saw two men dressed in police uniforms.

"Fountain jumpin's over punk," one of the cops said. "Hope you got a good lawyer,"

Noah's eyes widened, and he turned to give the sheepish looking Tyler, Eva, Ezekiel, and Cody dirty looks. "YOU **BLEEPING **ASSHOLES!"

"Remember to take a picture Noah!" Eva cackled. "It's the next item on the list!"

"**BLEEP **YOU!"

Cody sighed. "Should we go after him?"

"Yeah I guess," Eva said with a shrug. "We'll need the phone after he takes a picture of the cell,"

"I didn't know malls were jails too, eh," Ezekiel said.

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: _BLEEP _THIS _BLEEPING _SHOW! _BLEEP _ALL OF YOU _BLEEPING_ SONS OF _BLEEPS_! _BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP _EVERY SINGLE _BLEEPING _ONE OF YOU! ESPIECALLY YOU EVA! _BLEEPING BLEEP!_**

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: (shrugging) Eh, I'm sure he'll get over it.**

* * *

"Ah! Where could a Franzi-Jetsitsu dress BE?" Katie cried, tugging at her pigtails in frustration. She and Sadie had been walking around the mall for what felt like ever, but due to their unimaginable speed when it came to ransacking entire stores, it had only been about twenty or twenty-five minutes.

"Well, I think it's become obvious the stores aren't advertising it," Sadie said thoughtfully.

"Huh...you're on to something there Sadie," Katie agreed. "Everyone knows if they SAID they had a Franzi-Jetsitsu dress in stock, the mall would probably get burned to the ground by women who wanted it,"

"...So if it's here..."

"They must be hiding it!"

Katie and Sadie clapped happily. "Yeah, we figured it out!" Sadie cheered. "Do you think it was in the store we already looked through?"

Katie glanced behind her. All the stores Katie and Sadie had searched, looking at designer labers, were currently shutting their gates and putting "TEMPORARILY OUT OF BUSINESS" signs up.

"No, we searched them pretty good," Katie said. "It must be in another store,"

"But what other clothing stores could even begin to carry Franzi-Jetsitsu?" Sadie wondered aloud.

Both girls looked forward to the store sitting at the end of the mall. It was the largest store in the mall, with elevators inside to go to the different levels on all three foors: Jacy's.

"Of course!" Katie and Sadie cried, running forward, not noticing all the cashiers in the stores they passed frightfully duck behind the counter, say prayers, and bring out crosses shouting "BEGONE SPAWNS OF SATAN!"

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE: K - I love going to the mall!**

**S - Me too!**

**Both - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

**3:26 PM**

"Well, that took forever," Eva groaned as the group walked out of Security. "Thanks a lot Noah,"

"**BLEEP **YOU!"

"Noah, ya really shouldn't curse in public like that, eh," Ezekiel chided him.

"**BLEEP **YOU TOO PRAIRIE BOY, I JUST GOT ARRESTED!"

"By mall cops, don't act like it's a big deal," Tyler said with a dismissive shrug.

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: (seething) No big deal...NO BIG DEAL?! (Noah proceeds to curse wildly, using much more profanity than last time - sort of like Courtney, except slightly justified)**

"Okay, besides the bald lady and that weird sounding dress," Eva went on. "We only have 4 items left,"

"I hate to say this," Cody said. "But it might be a good idea if Eva takes us around on that rickshaw she left outside,"

"Dude, do you want to die?" Tyler asked quietly and seriously.

"How else will we find this other stuff and get back here in time?" Cody replied.

"He has a point," Noah grumbled, still angry over being arrested. By mall cops. So embarassing.

"At least I won't have to hang off it this time, if we leave Courtney, Katie, and Sadie behind," Tyler said with a shrug.

"Alright let's go,"

"And when we finish, we'll pick Katie and Sadie up and get our prize!"

"...Um, Tyler, what about Courtney?"

"Ugh. Fine. We'll get her too, I guess..."

**CONFESSIONAL: CARTER: The following clips all happen between the times of 3:30 PM and 4:20 PM. Enjoy.**

* * *

Courtney was going insane. She was going to go as crazy as Izzy and start gnawing on her own right foot or something...IF SHE DIDN'T GET OUT OF THIS STINKIN' LINE SOON!

"Why is she taking so long?" she muttered.

Once again, Courtney spoke before the had time to think - all the fans standing in front and behind her immediately turned to her with rage filled eyes.

"DON'T SPEAK OF OUR BALD QUEEN THAT WAY!" they all cried.

Courtney cowered under the many hateful glares, and she nodded frantically.

* * *

"Hi miss," Katie said politely to the woman behind the main counter at Jacy's.

"Hello ladies, how can I help you today?" the woman asked, smiling at the girls.

"We were wondering if you have any clothes by a certain designer for sale here today," Sadie said, giggling and twirling her hair around her finger.

"Of course, which designer are you looking for?" the woman asked, turning to her computer.

Katie leaned forward and whispered very quietly in the woman's ear..."_Franzi-Jitsitsu_,"

The counter woman froze, all color leaving her face. She smiled a bit nervously at the two girls. "W-What? I-I'm sorry, you must have the w-wrong...c-country! That's it, country, we don't carry that designer, PLEASE LEAVE,"

Sadie leaned forward, and she and Katie both leaned their elbows on the counter. "Listen...I know you're lying," Sadie said, staring at the counter girl through slitted eyes. "You know you're lying, we all know you're lying,"

"You do have a Franzi-Jitsitsu dress," Katie said. "Maybe not in the store...but there must be one special hidden somewhere right?"

The counter woman's eyes darted very quickly to behind her own desk, before flying up to Katie and Sadie again. She was sure they hadn't seen that glance - but alas, the girls had been shopping ever since they were toddlers. They could spot every tick.

"Ah," Katie said, giving the counter woman a menacing smile. "What if I were to...just yell out you had a Franzi-Jitsitsu dress behind there?"

"Please don't!" the counter woman whispered. "These women would rip me apart...and their gay best friends would rip the pieces apart!"

"Exactly," Sadie said with a wave of her hand. "And we don't want that...do we Katie?"

"No, of course not Sadie," Katie said, her smile so sweet and evil at the same time. "So I'm thinking you ring up that dress, very quietly. No one even has to know it was here..."

"We'll take it and go, and we won't say a word," Sadie said. "What do you say...Cassie? May I call you Cassie?"

"My name is Roberta..." the woman said softly.

"Come on Roberta," Katie said. "Give us the dress...and we'll all walk out of here alive,"

Roberta took a deep breath. "Alright," she whispered. Very slowly, she pulled a gorgeous low-cut blue sparkly dress out from behind the counter.

Katie and Sadie's eyes sparkled in wonder. "It's so beautiful..." they whispered together.

"Isn't it?" Roberta agreed, staring at the dress lovingly. "A true Franzi-Jitsitsu..."

"A FRANZI JITSITSU?!"

Roberta screamed and ducked behind the desk. Katie and Sadie spun around and saw a group of women and their gay best friends all standing before them, their eyes hungry, greedy, and murderous.

"Give us the dress," one man in a pink vest and tight green pants said in a bloodthirsty tone, holding up a compact mirror threatingly.

Katie and Sadie grabbed the Franzi-Jitsitsu and quickly (but gently) stuffed it into a bag, wrapping it over Katie's shoulders. "Over our dead body," Katie cried.

"GET THEM!" a woman with 20 lbs. of make-up on her face and a mini-skirt that didn't cover her thighs very well shouted.

Katie and Sadie were quickly backed into a corner, armed only with a pair of clotheshangers.

"Sadie, it's been an honor," Katie said.

"Like, totally," Sadie replied before the horde attacked.

* * *

While Noah threw up into a wastebasket, Tyler looked over the scavanger hunt item they had just located after a very scary ride through the city on Eva's rickshaw.

"A horseless horse carriage?" he said. "Well, that's...oddly literal for what he said earlier,"

The phone buzzed, and Eva read the text message. "Snap a pic of one of you rejects pulling the carriage,"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Come on, that is so easy," she muttered, handing the cell phone to Tyler and walking over to the carriage. Eva easily lifted up the reigns and began pulling the heavy cart along the street.

Tyler snapped a picture, and called out "Hey, is that heavier than the rickshaw?"

"Actually, no!"

"Is it heavier than Courtney's head?"

"Don't make the running gag old TOO fast, meathead,"

"I wonder where the horse is, eh?" Ezekiel wondered.

Cody shrugged. However, suddenly, he felt a huff of air against his back. Turning around slowly, he found a large horse standing directly behind him, giving him a glare.

"Awwww!" Ezekiel cooed. "Hiya horsie! Do you wanna cracker?...or is that parrots?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cody screamed as the horse began chasing him.

Tyler and Eva both blinked when Cody and the horse ran past them. "Huh," was Eva's only response.

"I thought Boss said there wouldn't be any horses in this challenge!" Cody cried as he ran for his life.

"Well, it's technically not PART of the challenge - the horse carriage is horseless," Ezekiel pointed out.

"WHY IS THIS ONLY CHASING ME?!"

"Wow, bears, alligators, horses," Eva chuckled. "You have serious bad luck with animals twerp,"

"HELP ME!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm comin', keep your shorts on,"

* * *

"Oh, great..." Courtney muttered, dancing uncomfortably back and forth on her heels (still waiting in line). "Now I gotta pee..."

"Here, you can borrow this!" a bald man standing behind her said, handing her a water bottle full of yellow liquid.

Courtney paled in digust. "EWWWWW!"

* * *

"BACK! BACK! BACK I SAY!"

"OW, MY EYE!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU HARPY! AAAH! LET GO OF MY LEG!"

"KATIE, HAND ME THOSE JEANS, I'M GONNA STRANGLE THIS JERK!"

"HERE YOU GO!"

"-ACK!"

"HAHAHAHAHA YOU GOT MAKEUP IN YOUR MOUTH!"

"HOLY CRAP! KATIE, LOOK OUT, SHE HAS A PERFUME BOTTLE!"

"DIVE DIVE DIVE!"

* * *

"I wish we had time to see a movie," Tyler said regretfully as the group stood outside the movie theatre.

"What poster were we supposed to find again?" Cody asked.

"The poster for _Jack and Jill: The Hill's Revenge_," Noah replied.

"Oh, I want to see that! Do you think it looks good?"

"Please," Noah scoffed. "The very idea of creating an action/adventure movie out of a nursery rhyme is ridicolous,"

"Dude, but Kenna Gartergon is in it!"

"...True,"

"What's Jack and Jill?" Ezekiel asked.

"Oh come on, you are not THAT homeschooled!"

"Guys," Tyler asked, scribbling all over the movie poster. "I kinda wanna get out of here before we get caught, so can ya take a picture of me drawing the show logo on the poster already?"

* * *

A small fire was burning in the Jacy's women's lingerie section. A hard breathing blonde girl was hiding behind an overturned jacket rack. In her hands she clutched the Franzi-Jitsitsu dress.

"Yes!" she whispered triumphantly. "Mine! All mine!"

Two shadows overcast her. The blonde girl froze as two valley girl voices sounded. "Put down the dress..."

"And I'll, like, put down the chainsaw..."

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ._

* * *

Courtney watched curiously as a large swarm of police and SWAT armed with guns headed for the Jacy's store.

"Huh," she said. "What's going on over there?"

* * *

A sewar rat was minding his own business, chewing on a stale nacho in an alleyway, when he suddenly found himself picked up around the middle. Squeaking in fear, the rat found himself staring directly into the face of a brown-haired pale boy wearing a toque.

"Hey there little buddy!" the boy said cheerfully, scratching the rat under his chin. "Who's a good little mousey? Who's a good mouse, eh? You are!"

The rat found the scratching pleasing. He happily sat in the boy's palm as he continued to scratch.

"Ah, you're such a sweetheart, aren't you?" the boy said, his thick accent soothing. "Give me a kiss, buddy!"

The rat was too happy to protest as the boy puckered his lips and kissed the rat.

"OH MY GOD!"

The rat squeaked again, hearing a threatening roar. Jumping out of the toque boy's palms, the rat dissapeared into the dark alley.

Ezekiel turned to glare at Noah. "You didn't have to scare him, eh!"

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Eva was laughing madly. Tyler and Cody looked ill, holding the phone and refusing to look at the picture they just took.

"I live on a farm," Ezekiel said. "I'm good with rats, eh,"

* * *

"Okay, if those IDIOTS do not get here in the next FIVE MINUTES, I will KILL THEM ALL IN THEIR SLEEP..."

"Miss, would you like to try a free sample of pickles?"

"UGH!"

* * *

"Miss, put down the cashier and step away from the dress!" a SWAT team leader said into his megaphone, despite being only a few feet away from a wild eyed Katie, who was holding the counter woman upside down over a deep hole that had been caused by some of the angry fashion moms.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Katie screamed. She blinked. "Wow, that was fun to say! No wonder Izzy always would!"

Sadie suddenly kicked open the door to the changing rooms, holding two T-shirt cannons filled with the poles that people used to get shirts down from high shelves.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIENDS!" Sadie cried, shooting the SWAT team indiscriminantly.

"RETREAT, RETREAT!"

"I'M HIT!"

"DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE SHOPPERS IN THIS MALL?!"

* * *

"Okay, this next one might be a little difficult," Noah said, scratching his head.

"Well, we're in the middle of a crowd," Cody pointed out. "Someone must be, right?"

"Only one way to find out!" Tyler said. Hoisting himself onto a bench, he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted. "HEY! ANYONE HERE FANS OF TOTAL DRAMA!"

Several people walking by raised their hands.

"OKAY - NOW IS ANYONE A FAN OF **HEATHER**?"

All but one hand fell back down. "Alright! Hey, can you come here babe?"

A redhaired girl wearing a pink skirt and shirt, and fiddling with a carrot earring stepped forward, giving Tyler a bored look. "Alright, so what do you want me to do freak?"

"Yeah, that's a Heather fan," Eva said, snarling as she stepped forward. Cracking her knuckles, she turned to Cody. "Get the camera ready,"

"Like, what are you doing you gigantic gorilla?"

**SMACK.**

* * *

Courtney's eye twitched. She had no idea HOW LONG it had been, but she would not wait in line for much longer.

She. Had. ENOUGH.

She turned around, intent on stomping out of the mall, taking the rickshaw, and getting the hell out of Toronto...

Only to find Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Cody, and Noah walk up to her with smiles on their faces.

"Sweet!" Cody said. He gave Courtney a thumbs up. "Thanks for holding our place in line Courtney! Look, we're only two people away from the front!"

Courtney's eye twitched again. "So...nice," she said in a strained voice.

"Hi guys!"

Katie and Sadie walked up to everyone. "We got the dress!" Katie said cheerfully, holding up a Jacy's bag.

The others hardly registered her words, as they were staring at Katie and Sadie in shock - the two girls looked like they had just crawled out of Hell itself.

"What happened to you two?!" Tyler shouted in horror.

"Oh, just a little...disagreement with some other shoppers who wanted the dress," Sadie said, rolling her eyes and waving her hand with a giggle.

"Oh, Sadie, you have a finger in your hair," Katie pointed to Sadie's head.

The larger girl indeed pulled out a severed finger from within her hair, causing the others to cry out in shock. "Oh, ew,"

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: What. The. HELL?!**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: WHAT. The. Hell.**

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: What THE Hell?!**

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: What the heck, eh?!**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: What the hell?! I mean, HOLY CRAP!**

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: ...Holy crap.**

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE: K - Shopping here can get brutal.**

**S - Tooootally.**

Emily Frank's table was finally opened up - she was a sweet looking woman in her 30's with, you guessed it, a bald head.

"Hi," Emily said. "What would you-"

"Listen," Courtney interrupted, snatching the bag out of Katie's hands. "I have been sexually harrased by a homeless man, dumped in a pickle barrel, driven around by a crazy rage monkey, and had to stand in line for OVER AN HOUR, being pelted by crazy fans, bottles of pee, and MORE PICKLES! Now can you please put this dress on and let us take a picture so we can finish the scavanger hunt and go home so I can take a shower?!"

Emily stared at Courtney for several minutes. "Um...sure, why not,"

"Thank you. So much," Courtney said, letting out a deep breath.

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: I...am never going to the mall...again. (sniffs herself and groans) Or eating pickles again...**

* * *

"Finally!" Courtney cried as soon as the eight rejects had left the mall. "We got all the scavanger hunt items, and the challenge is OVER! Now let's just go home already..."

"Uh, Courtney?" Cody said. "We have one item left,"

Everyone else groaned.

"Come on, I'm tired!" Katie whined.

"Even I'm getting sick of this," Eva grumbled.

"Well, what is it?" Noah demanded. He was still irritated from the police thing.

Cody held the cell phone out, displaying the last item on the list.

Everyone's eyes widened at what it was.

"No way..." Sadie gasped.

"Do we have to?" Courtney asked, in a surprisingly soft and unsure tone.

"I guess..." Tyler muttered.

Slowly, the eight went back to the rickshaw. Climbing on, Eva waited for everyone else to get on.

"Do you know where to go Eva?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, I do," Eva sighed, starting to peddle the rickshaw - this time, going slow. None of the eight rejects really wanted to go to where they had to go for the last item on the scavanger hunt list.

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE: K - This last one...It's kind of mean of Boss.**

**S - I know. The others were fun...**

**K - But now I'm feeling all depressed.**

**S - Yeah, and that's not fun. Like, at all!**

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: It was like Boss wants it rubbed in our faces.**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: I wonder if I'll see...(shakes her head) No.**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: I wonder if I'll see... (shakes his head) Nah.**

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: This is actually gonna suck. For all of us.**

The rejects pulled up to the location of the last photo...the gate to the abandoned film lot where Total Drama Action was taking place.

They all stared up at the gates - through the bars they could see part of the lot. Some sets, a building.

"I can't believe all our friends are...just behind that gate," Katie said softly after a pause.

"Do you think we can say hi?" Cody wondered.

"No...we just need to take a picture of us all standing in front of the gate," Courtney said, oddly solemn.

"You sure?"

"Yeah...that's it,"

Cody began fiddling with the cell phone. He found a timer for a picture ("Fancy phone, hehe,") and set it up. The eight rejects walked in front of the gate, and found themselves assuming their positions from the original cast photo of Total Drama Island.

Katie and Sadie sat back to back on the ground in the center. Ezekiel sat next to them, his hands on his knees. Courtney sat on her knees on their other side, her hands in front of her. With no Owen to hold his neck, Noah just stood in the center. Eva stood next to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Tyler slung his arm around Noah's other shoulder, holding up the peace sign. Cody sat on one knee behind Ezekiel, giving two hang-loose signs.

After a few moments, the camera clicked.

They remained in position for a moment. All their thoughts were on the film lot a mere few feet behind them. Their friends were all competing inside together for one million dollars...while they sat outside the gates, most of them hardly able to stand the other.

Ezekiel saw everyone become depressed, all about not being in that film lot with the others. Thinking quick, he spoke up.

"Hey guys," he said, getting their attention. "Let's not feel too bad, eh. They may be on TDA, but we got our own show!"

Katie, Sadie, and Tyler all smiled at Ezekiel. "And let's not forget - we're all getting a buttload of money! Thirteen of those people on the set are walking away with nothin', eh!"

Even Courtney and Eva laughed. "That's true!" Courtney said with a grin - a rare, but sincere grin.

"Those suckers are gonna feel like crap once they find out," Eva laughed.

The cell phone buzzed - another text from Boss. Cody ran to the phone and picked it up, reading it quickly. "Congratulations! Please return to the house if you can remember how,"

"Eva?" Courtney asked.

Eva frowned. She glanced at the others. "We're kinda close...you guys wanna walk?"

Most of them were surprised at Eva's...odd request to...willingly spend time with them.

Tyler shrugged. "Why not?"

Abandoning the rickshaw, the rejects all began to walk in the direction Eva led them. And despite all the tension that had piled up on them during the day...the walk was actually quite peaceful between all eight teenagers. And the night air was beginning to get cool as well.

* * *

"**I got to say, that was one awesome challenge!...Even if some parts were kind of boring,**" Boss said.

The rejects had returned to the house, and were seated on the couch.

"We thought it was pretty exciting," Sadie said.

"**Trust me, I know it was exciting for YOU Sadie,**" Boss said. "**I already got six different extreme video shows asking for footage of you and Katie's little...shopping experience,**"

"**But, enough of that! I'm proud to say you rejects managed to work together and have all earned yourself 50,000 dollars!**"

Onscreen, the Reject Bank Accounts appeared in their colors of green, blue, purple, pink, red, yellow, and gray. They started at $0, but rapidly filled up until all eight lines read $50,000.

The rejects all cheered, Katie and Sadie hugging, Tyler and Ezekiel exchanging high-fives ("YEAH MAN, YOU GOT IT! WHOO HOO!"), and Cody grinning at Eva, who rolled her eyes but didn't scowl at him.

"**As an extra reward, I want you all to go get ready, because Carter will be here to take you all out to an expense-free fancy dinner!**"

"Oh, yeah!" Katie cheered. "I'm starving!"

"I call first shower!" Tyler shouted, rushing for the stairs.

"HOLD IT!"

Tyler stopped in his tracks when Courtney seemed to teleport in front of him. "I smell like pickles, Tyler!" the CIT said. "Pickles! I get first shower!"

Tyler opened his mouth, about to argue...but he shrugged. "Ah, whatever," he said. "Go ahead,"

"Oh," Courtney continued on. "And, by the way, for putting me in that pickle barrel in the first place..."

**KICK.**

"OOH!" Katie, Sadie, Eva, Cody, Ezekiel, and Noah all cried out.

"Mama," Tyler squeaked, falling over and holding his hands in between his legs, crouched up in a ball.

Courtney smirked down at him, dusting off her hands and turning for the stairs. "I'll be out soon, okay guys?" she called down.

The rest just looked at each other, while Tyler groaned in pain on the floor.

"**Wow,**" Boss said. "**That was unexpected,**"

"**But what a first episode! I have a feeling this is gonna be a good run! The rejects have worked together and earned themselves 50,000 bucks...but next time, they'll find themselves tasting the sweet taste of competition. Will enemies be forced to work together? (By that I mean Tyler and Courtney) And will dear friends be forced to fight? (And by THAT I mean Katie and Sadie). To be honest - probably!**"

"**So stay tuned for the next episode of...**

**TOTAL!**

**DRAMA!**

**REJECTS!**"

* * *

**Huzzah! The first episode is down!**

**The second episode will be the first ever 2 vs 2 vs 2 vs 2 challenge of Total Drama Rejects!**

**Here's a hint for next episodes challenge as well:**

**Order up!**

**Adios, and please review!**


	5. Ep2: Who's In The Kitchen With Rejects

**Disclaimer: Total Drama and all its characters are property of Teletoon and Cartoon Network.**

**Sorry this took a few days to upload. I had trouble writing the first half of this chapter, and then I had college stuff. Ew.**

* * *

**EPISODE 2: WHO'S IN THE KITCHEN WITH REJECTS?**

* * *

The sun was rising over the city of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Birds were chirping, raccoons were chittering, and several people walking around wondered why there were so many raccoons and birds in the middle of the city.

On the outskirts of the city, a developmental area for a future neighborhood in the process of being built stood. Most of the area was just empty lots, patches of dirt surrounded by half-paved streets. However, one L-shaped house stood out - considering it was the only house in the area.

It was the home of eight teenagers competing on a reality show called "Total Drama Rejects".

And inside, things were not as peaceful as the other parts of Toronto this morning...

"I'M GETTING FIRST SHOWER AND THAT'S THAT!"

Courtney crossed her arms, dressed in her nightwear of a pink lace bra and pink spanx, and haughtily looked around at the four others standing next to her in the upstairs hallway, all also dressed in their pajamas. Tyler glared at her the worst, wearing a pair of red sweatpants and nothing above the waist (Katie and Sadie couldn't help but take an extra few seconds to look when they saw him upon getting up), and wasn't even wearing his trademark headband, looking a little odd without it.

"Why should you?" Tyler demanded. "You got the first shower yesterday too!"

"Can we just hurry up here people?" Noah asked in an annoyed tone, wearing a white undershirt and purple-and-green checkered pajama pants. "Unless you guys want to be covered in a snowfall of dandruff, I should get first shower,"

"Ew, you have dandruff?" Courtney asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Ew, you exist?"

Courtney kicked Noah in the shin, and he cried out and hopped around. Katie, who was among the group in her pink pajamas, glared at Courtney. "Courtney, you're not the only girl here! I need my moisturizers and shampoo-ing or I'll, like, look so ugly!"

"I just don't want Chicken-in-Training to get first shower," Eva said with a shrug, wearing pajamas that looked almost exactly like her regular clothes.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Katie's right! You're not the only person in this house-" "I said girl," "-And the rest of us need to shower too!"

"You guys weren't complaining when I took first shower yesterday!" Courtney said, giving them an accusing glare.

"Well, that's when we didn't think you'd think yourself entitled to first shower every day," Noah said, still holding his shin but retaining his sarcastic tone.

"Please, Courtney NEVER thinks about anyone else but herself," Tyler said with an offhand gesture.

"That's not true!" Courtney insisted. "But I got up first, so I think I should get first shower!"

"If you got up first, why did you wait until EVERYONE ELSE was up before deciding to take one?" Katie asked.

"I...I don't know! I just want it!"

"Oh for Pete's sake," Eva yelled. She grabbed a surprised Courtney, and tossed the now shrieking CIT over her shoulder. Everyone else cringed as a loud CRASH sounded.

"EVA! YOU JUST THREW ME INTO THE WALL!"

"I'm taking first shower!" Eva said, ignoring Courtney's angry shout. "Anyone else wanna-"

_CLICK._

All four teenagers paused and looked at the bathroom door - it had just swung shut. Someone had claimed the bathroom before anyone else. A quick look around confirmed it was Katie.

"Clever," Tyler said with an appreciative nod, and walked back to his room. Courtney saw that and bristled. "What, you get mad at ME but not HER?!"

"Oh, I don't mind if she takes it first, it's cool," Tyler said, giving Courtney a smirk. "I just didn't want YOU to take it,"

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: I do not understand why Tyler insists on being such a jerk to me. It's not like I've ever done anything to him!**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: Hmph!**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: But if that talentless jock thinks I'm going to let his unjustified hatred of me get in my way of this game, he's got another thing coming. I'm not going to let anything stop me from winning more money in the next challenge!**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: What a (BLEEPING) hypocrite.**

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE: (running her fingers through her pigtail-less hair) Haaaaa. The shower here is SOOOO nice.**

**(outside the confessional) NOAH: (banging on the door) Will you two hurry-Wait, Katie are you in there by yourself?**

**KATIE: (looking around and noticing Sadie is gone) Huh. I guess I am.**

**NOAH: ...Okay.**

* * *

Downstairs, Cody glanced upwards as he heard Eva shouting loudly and banging on the bathroom door, demanding Katie get out before she did some very unpleasant and censored things to her. He laughed, and looked at his two kitchenmates. "I'm glad I decided to come down here before I got mixed up in _that_," he said. The tech geek was shirtless, wearing a pair of green pajama pants.

Sadie giggled as she flipped a pancake. "I know, right?" she said, wearing pink pajamas identical to Katie's. "I always like to take showers AFTER I eat breakfast, so I'm nice and relaxed. Katie though, she has to take a shower immediately or, like, she'll totally die!"

"I usually don't take showers in the morning at home, eh," Ezekiel admitted with a sheepish blush. Ezekiel was dressed in his regular outfit, as he usually slept in his boxers but didn't think that would be appropriate to eat breakfast in. "Me and my dad usually just take a jump in the lake after getting our mornin' chores done,"

"I think it is so cool that you grew up on a farm Ezekiel," Sadie said, giving the homeschooler a big grin. "Me and Katie always wanted to visit a farm and see real farm piggies and cows and cute chickens..."

"Uh, my parents own a fruit farm, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Oh," Sadie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "That's cool too!"

"Well, I think it's pretty cool that you both know how to cook," Cody said, his mouth watering as the shorter BFFFL and the prairie boy added some more homemade pancakes to a growing pile on a platter. "Those look sooo good,"

"Don't try and take one!" Sadie warned playfully, but holding up her spatula anyway. "I don't wanna smack you again,"

Cody grinned and rubbed the spot where Sadie had hit him before - his butt. "Oh, I don't think I'd mind gorgeous. I can get pretty wild if you want," He added a wink onto his flirtatious talking.

Sadie giggled while Ezekiel rolled his eyes at Cody's forward manner.

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: So far, this show is great! I get to hang out in a cool house with a big screen, I get to hang out with my friends, aaaaaaaand I have fifty-thousand dollars in the bank! Oh yeah!**

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: I never thought I'd get a cent of money, eh, before this show. Now I have 50,000 dollars!...I don't even know where to begin with that kind of money.**

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: You know what, I'm glad Izzy dit****ched me and Noah back on Wawanakwa. I'd much rather be HERE getting my rightly deserved money than waste my time on a film lot...with HEATHER.**

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE: K - Me and Sadie are going to use all the money we win on this show to fund our clothing line!**

**S - It's gonna be so so so so awesome! Girls everywhere, wearing Designs by Katdie!**

**K - That's our name. It's, like, a combination of me and Sadie's names!**

**S - Katie and Sadie = Katdie!**

**BOTH - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: Personally, I don't really mind how much money I win. I just hope my sanity survives this experience intact. Then again, who wouldn't love a guaranteed million bucks?**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: (tapping his chin) You know, I'm not too sure what I'm going to do with the 50,000...or all the other money coming my way. I came on this show to show off my awesome skills!...Maybe I'll save it for college or something, you know, to spend out on wicked cool stuff since I'm getting a sports scholarship and stuff.**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: (writing on a notepad) I'm planning out a detailed list of all the things I'm going to use with my winnings from Total Drama Rejects. First I'll need to pay back my lawyers for that lawsuit I sued after THAT NO GOOD RAT HAROLD cheated me out of Season 1. Then the rest I'll save for college. And just think - when Duncan wins Total Drama Action and we combine our winnings, we'll be filthy rich!**

**(outside the confessional) TYLER: IF he wins you mean!**

**COURTNEY: Oh, please, what do you think Lindsay has any chance of winning. (silence) Tyler?**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: (sighs) Why did she have to bring her up...**

* * *

Eventually, Katie got out of the shower, and Eva immediately went in next. Her shower was pretty quick, and when Eva got out Courtney tried to go into the bathroom, only for Tyler to "accidently" trip her and get in next. Courtney stared evil daggers at Noah instead, who held his up his hands in defeat and let her go next.

The others, meanwhile, were downstairs enjoying Sadie and Ezekiel's pancakes.

"Oh wow these are good!" Tyler exclaimed with a full mouth.

"Thanks, eh," Ezekiel said. "My ma taught me how to cook, just aboot everythin',"

"And me and Katie learned to cook together when we were just little kids," Sadie said. She and Katie giggled affectionetly at the memories.

"I'm no good at cooking," Cody admitted. "I should probably learn how in case I ever need to impress a woman,"

Eva came downstairs and narrowed her eyes at the display.

"Pancakes?" she asked, as if they were eating dead snakes.

...Come to think, Eva would probably PREFER that.

"Yes," Katie said unsurely. It was too early in the morning for Eva's temper, so Katie was hoping to either tread her words carefully...or that Eva would keep quiet and leave the rest in peace.

Eva just stared at the rest of them. To everyone's surprise, Ezekiel held out the plate. "Do you wan't some, Eva?" he asked.

Then, Eva scoffed. "Yeah right, Homeschool," she snarled, smacking his hands. The others gasped as Ezekiel stepped back several feet, trying to keep his suddenly off-balance hands from dropping the plate of pancakes. "As if I'm gonna eat that prairie garbage,"

Ezekiel breathed a sigh of relief as he managed to keep the pancakes on the plate. Sadie, however, glared at Eva.

"You know, I made those too Eva!" Sadie said.

"So?" Eva asked in an uncaring tone.

"Why are you so mean?" Sadie continued. Katie, Cody, and Ezekiel were giving Sadie worried looks, unsure if she should really tempt Eva's wrath. Tyler sat back with his fingers twitching, ready to jump in and help her in case Eva went off.

Eva narrowed her eyes at Sadie. "I'm not mean," Eva snarled. "I'm just _honest_,"

"No you're not!" Sadie exclaimed. "You're just a bully! You, like, don't care about anyone elses feelings at all! Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time Eva and EAT A FRICKIN' PANCAKE?"

Everyone looked shocked as Sadie practically bellowed the last few words. Eva was immediately up in Sadie's face.

"Don't. Test. Me!" Eva said in a dark whisper.

Sadie glared back, although she now looked a bit nervous. Their staredown was suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The kitchen's occupants all looked to the stairs, seeing Courtney wearing her normal outfit with a towel wrapped around her head standing there.

"What's going on?" Courtney asked, narrowing her eyes at Eva and Sadie. The attention diverted from them, Sadie went back to serving her friends at the table, while Eva went to the fridge and pulled out a couple of eggs to break into a glass.

"Do you notice that everything just seems to get suckier whenever she enters the room?" Tyler whispered to Cody - loud enough for Courtney to hear of course.

Courtney barely managed to ignore Tyler's remark, in favor of sitting down at the kitchen table with the others. "So, what's for breakfast?" she asked in an attempt to be pleasent.

"Pancakes, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Yum," Courtney said, smiling.

Ezekiel saw her smile, and hoped she was feeling kinder that morning then the last two days. He started to reach for a spatula and the pancake platter in order to get Courtney a few. "How many do you-"

To his surprise, Courtney appeared before him and snatched the spatula out from him. Her smile was gone, and she was clearly irritated now.

"I don't need YOUR help Mr. Sexist," the mocha-skinned girl snapped. Getting her own pancakes, she sat back down.

Ezekiel looked down, his eyes sad.

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: I wasn't tryin' to be sexist, eh! I was just trying to be nice...but I guess Courtney's never gonna forgive me, huh?**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: Yes, I know the others think I'm being a jerk, but Ezekiel's comments from back at Camp Wawanakwa were deeply offensive to women everywhere. I can't just let him off the hook so easily. As far as I'm concerned, he's still just a redneck farm boy.**

"He was just trying to be nice Courtney," Cody said.

"Well, I don't need him thinking he has to help me get a plate becuase I'm a _weak little girl_," Courtney said sarcastically.

"Tell me Courtney," Noah said, walking downstairs wearing his normal sweater-vest and tan pants. "If, say, Tyler, Cody, or myself had done that, would you have responded so harshly?"

Everyone waited expectantly for Courtney to answer. However, the CIT seemed to be at a loss for words. Noah seemingly made a good point.

But then Courtney narrowed her eyes at the bookworm.

"Yes," she said quickly. "I'm my own woman, I don't need anyone else to do anything for me,"

"Except jump off cliffs, stay awake for a challenge, play dodgeball, jump into a jello pit-"

"Shut up Tyler!"

"Sorry, Courtney," Ezekiel muttered, sitting down to eat his own pancakes.

Tyler looked worried for his roommate. "Zeke, man, don't apologize to-"

"No, I deserved that apology," Courtney said with a smug grin. "Maybe from now on Mr. Sexist won't be so crude,"

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: I don't get it, eh! Katie and Sadie are nice to me. Even Beth and Lindsay forgave me at the resort! Why won't Courtney? (he sighs)**

Tyler continued to glare at Courtney, and he got up to get some fruit from the fridge to put on his pancakes. Noah was at the counter as well, putting something Tyler couldn't see on his plate.

"Dude, I say we get Courtney back for how she's treating the Zeke-man," Tyler whispered to him. He grinned and asked "You with me?"

"No,"

Tyler blinked. "Ah, come on dude, why not?"

"Don't want to, have no interest in spending time with you, have better things to do," Noah said.

"What? Why don't you wanna hang out with me?" Tyler asked in confusion.

Noah rolled his eyes. "I seem to recall a certain sporto injuring me SEVERAL TIMES in forced games of volleyball,"

Tyler turned red from embarassment, but he attempted to defend himself. "Dude, those were all accidents! And I was just tryin' to get you to have some fun! All you ever did at the resort was sit at the tiki bar and read,"

Noah became annoyed at how Tyler said the word read like it was something disgusting. "Well, I'd rather read than never succeed at sports,"

Tyler looked hurt. "C'mon man!"

"No," Noah said, taking his plate and walking past the kitchen table. "Hey, where are you going Noah?" Cody asked.

"I'm going to eat in my room," Noah said without looking back.

"Man, come on, I'm just tryin' to be nice!" Tyler cried, running after Noah.

"Don't follow me jock!"

"Eva is that healthy?" Sadie asked, looking at Eva as she swallowed three egg yolks whole out of a glass.

"Of course it is, but what would you know about healthy?"

Sadie and Katie both gasped. "Eva!" Katie said.

"That was so mean!" Sadie cried.

"Oh my God, you're like a broken record," Eva said with a roll of her eyes.

A smacking sound came from the table, where Courtney was glaring at Ezekiel, who was rubbing his hand. "I can pick up my own dropped fork you pig!"

"I was tryin' to help, eh!"

"Well DON'T!"

"Courtney!" Cody cried, looking at her in worry.

"JUST SHUT UP!" all six fighting teenagers shouted at once. Katie and Cody shrunk back, grabbing their plates and running into the living room as Eva and Sadie got into another argument in the kitchen, Courtney began chewing out a shaking Ezekiel, while Noah and Tyler could be heard arguing upstairs, followed by the sound of a book smacking into Tyler's head.

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND CODY: KATIE - This is like, so messed up!**

**CODY - Me and Katie were forced to come eat our breakfast in the confessional because the others kept fighting.**

**KATIE - Why can't we just get along? Things seemed to be going just fine yesterday.**

**CODY - Not really. Courtney stayed in her room all day, Eva jogged around the area all day, and everyone else just kinda sat around and watched tv.**

**KATIE - (sighing) You're right. At least WE get along.**

**CODY - Hey, I could never be mad at you!**

**KATIE - Aw, thanks Cody. (she hugs him) I just hope everyone else is okay.**

**CODY - Hey, you know, this is the second time you and Sadie haven't been in the confessional together?**

**KATIE - I know, I feel really weird. But you're okay too!**

**CODY - (grins flirtatiously) Well, thank you.**

**KATIE - (giggles)**

* * *

Eventually, all eight rejects got themselves showered and had eaten breakfast. As soon as Noah came downstairs, ignoring Tyler who tried to get his attention, and washed his plate, the television suddenly turned on, with the red TDR symbol displayed.

"**Good morning Rejects!**" Boss's voice said cheerfully.

"Good morning Boss!" Katie and Sadie replied together. Everyone else moved into the living room and sat down.

"**I hope all of you had a nice day off yesterday,**" Boss continued. "**Because now it's time for your second challenge of Total Drama Rejects!"**

Everyone, even Noah, cheered enthusiatically. "What are we doing today?"

"**Oh, the challenge will not be revealed until your arrive at the mystery location, where you will be driven after I've finished this message by Carter, who's waiting in the Reject-Mobile outside**,"

"The Reject-Mobile?" Courtney asked. "Is that what we're calling the bus?"

"**Yes, isn't it wonderful? I came up with it myself!**" Boss said proudly. "**Anyway, today's challenge is not a group challenge as the scavanger hunt. Today's challenge is our first 2-vs-2-vs-2-vs-2 challenge! You will be split into four teams of two people, by random selection!**"

"Oh, I hope you and I are a team Katie!" Sadie said.

"Me too Sadie!" Katie agreed.

"**Well, here's to hoping! The teams have just been randomly decided...**"

Everyone watched in anticipation as a slot machine appeared on the television. Each of the rejects faces were displayed as slots, which began spinning wildly. The animated slots broke off from the slot machine and formed four lines, with two slots each, the pictures of the rejects still spinning. Finally, they slowed down and revealed who would be teamed up with who.

_Noah and Tyler_

_Sadie and Eva_

_Courtney and Ezekiel_

_Cody and Katie_

Everyone's eyes widened, and they all looked at their teammates. Noah and Tyler looked agitated, Sadie and Eva looked murderous, Courtney looked livid, Ezekiel looked terrified, while Cody and Katie looked at everyone else and scooted a couple feet away.

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: Are-**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: You-**

**CONFESSIONAL: SADIE: Freaking-**

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: Kidding-**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: Me?!-**

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: -Eh?!**

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE: Well, I'm happy me and Cody are on the same team!...But I'm REAAAALLY scared for Sadie. She and Eva just had a big fight and now are a team? That's big big trouble waiting to happen!**

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: It's like the teams were set up for everyone who just happened to be annoying the other this specific morning!**

**CONFESSIONAL: BOSS: (once again, the big screen is somehow in the confessional closet) No, but I very much enjoy this coincidence! This is gonna be good - even better once the rejects find out where they're going!**

* * *

The eight rejects were sitting in silence on the bus. Katie and Sadie sat together in the front, and Cody sat across the aisle from them by himself. Courtney sat in the back, her arms crossed and glaring out the window. Ezekiel and Tyler were sitting together in the middle of the bus, while Eva and Noah were sitting together a couple seats behind them.

"You gonna be okay Sadie?" Katie asked her BFFFL nervously.

"I...I guess I will be," Sadie said, glancing back at Eva. "I mean, she can't kill me on live television, right?"

"Don't you worry about Katie, Sadie," Cody said. "I'll take good care of her,"

Katie and Sadie both giggled.

Carter, driving the bus, smirked at them though his rearview mirror. "Smooth, Cody,"

The three looked to the bus driver. Katie's curiousity piped up, and she leaned forward to talk to him. "So, Carter, how did you get this job?" she asked.

Carter shrugged. "Actually, I was supposed to be a new contestant on Total Drama Action,"

That got the other occupants attention. "What? Really? Why?" Courtney asked from the back.

"Well, before Chris and the producers decided to just bring back some of the original contestants from Season 1," Carter continued explaining as he kept his eyes on the road. "They were going to get twenty-two brand new teenagers for the second season. They started casting halfway through TDI, actually. I was one of the eleven people they chose for the second season before scrapping us to the side and re-focusing on you guys,"

"Oh, sorry Carter," Cody said apologetically. "I didn't realize that bringing us back got eleven other kids cut,"

"Yeah, I feel bad now," Katie agreed, rubbing her arm.

Carter smiled at them through the mirror. "Hey, don't sweat it," he said. "I'm lucky I was the only one out of the eleven cuts who had credentials to be a bus driver. That's why I was offered this job by Boss for TDR,"

"Do you know what happened to the other ten kids?" Cody asked.

"I only met one of them, a girl named Zoie," Carter remembered. "She was a pretty bubbly person, so she wasn't upset at not being able to go on the show anymore. I don't know about the rest - I bet they were all pissed off. I certainly know I was before I got this job,"

The eight rejects all contimplated this newfound information.

...Then, Eva suddenly noticed the bus was driving on a familiar street. "Hey, isn't this..."

The bus came to a stop, and the others looked out the windows and all realized they had been here before.

"Crimson Canary?" Noah asked.

"YUMMMMMMMMMMMMY!" Tyler, Katie, Sadie, and Cody all sang at once, before laughing. {**1**}

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: Oh joy. As if I didn't hear enough of THAT when we came to this restaurant for dinner after the first challenge.**

* * *

_FLASHBACK TIME_

_"I don't know what to order, eh," Ezekiel said, looking up and down his menu with amazed eyes. "Oh my gosh, they put jalapeno's in salad?"_

_"Ooh, you should order the Gumbo Sandwich, Zeke!" Katie said._

_"Yeah, it's sooooo delicious!" Sadie agreed._

_"Guys, come on, let him pick himself," Tyler said._

_Noah rolled his eyes. "What are you getting Cody?" the bookworm asked his roommate._

_Cody was too busy staring at a waitress that walked by. "Cody? CODY!"_

_"Don't shout!" Courtney chided. "We are in a restaurant for goodness sakes!"_

_"Oh please," Noah said. "We're in a private section, and this is barely a restaurant. It's called Crimson Canary-"_

_"YUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!"_

_"Stop that!" Noah snapped._

_"Seriously," Eva said, eating her bowl of mashed potatoes. The tough girl had taken the potatoes from a table that had yet to be cleared, using the 'I'm hungry' excuse to her disgusted dinnermates. "It's getting old,"_

_"Excuse me," Courtney tried to get the waiter's attention. "Excuse me? HEY!"_

_"Courtney, you shouldn't be rude to waiters," Katie said in a warning tone. "They'll do horrible things to your food if they don't like you,"_

_"Please, that's just an urban legend," Courtney scoffed._

_"Trust us," Sadie said. "Me and Katie ran an ice cream shop on a pier last summer. We know all the tricks,"_

_"What did you do?" Ezekiel asked with wide eyes._

_"The horrors we have seen are too graphic for your naive and innocent ears, Zeke," Katie said, patting him on the head. Ezekiel adjusted his toque and looked back at the menu._

_"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Tyler said with a sheepish grin. "Start a food fight in a nice place like this!"_

_"Oh how immature," Courtney said, rolling her eyes._

_(Thirty Minutes Later)_

_"TAKE THAT!" Courtney shouted, tossing her steak directly into Tyler's eyes._

_"HAVE A SLICE!" Tyler cried, stuffing a piece of his pizza down her shirt._

_"YOU ASS!" Courtney launched herself at Tyler, knocking them to the floor where they proceeded to wrestle, shoving food in each other's faces - some of it from other people's tables!_

_"You think you're so smart?!" Noah shouted a few feet away. Somehow, the bookworm had gotten into an argument with another costumer, and they were standing in the middle of the restaurant and shouting into each other's faces. "I've seen dead maggots with more brains than you!"_

_Eva, for some reason, was holding a screaming baby and looking around with a terrified expression on her face. "Where the heck is this kids mom?!" she cried, sounding like a horror movie victim._

_"LET GO OF HIM!" Katie and Sadie were yelling, slapping and kicking and biting at a large and angry looking waiter, who was gripping Cody by his neck. "HE DIDN'T THROW THAT PIE!"_

_"Gak!" Cody cried, kicking his feet in midair trying to not suffocate._

_"IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GETTING A TIP YOU ARE, LIKE, SADLY MISTAKEN!"_

_"Gak!"_

_Ezekiel sat unaware of the chaos around him, happily eating a pizza. "This stuff is so good, eh! I never wanna eat anything else!"_

_The waitress serving the rejects stared around the room, and sighed. "I'm not cleaning this up,"_

* * *

"That was some dinner," Katie said with a fond sigh. Behind her, Eva shuddered while Courtney and Tyler were glaring at each other...again.

"Okay," Carter said, taking out a piece of paper. "Boss told me to read off his instructions for your second challenge,"

"Yeah what is it?" Tyler asked. "And why is it back here?"

"Boss thought the footage of your guy's dinner here was hilarious," Carter said. "So for the second challenge, he decided..."

"...That you guys would work at this restaurant for a day!"

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: We have to work here for a day? (she gulps) Oh dear. I'm not sure the rest of the staff will be so easily forgiven of that huge mess we made two nights ago...**

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: Forget about the staff! I'm worried about the customers. I've been to dinner with my family - two parents and eight older siblings - so I know what complete (BLEEPS) customers can be.**

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE: KATIE: Oh my Gosh, this is just like that Ryan Reynolds movie we saw!**

**SADIE: That movie was gross...but kinda funny!**

**KATIE: I hope there isn't a "game" like in that movie... (both girls shudder)**

"So," Carter continued, reading off the paper but mostly paraphrasing Boss's exact written words. "Just head inside and meet up with the maitre'd Natasha - no, Natalie, my bad. She'll give you you're different uniforms. While this is a 2 on 2 challenge, you'll be splitted in half into different parts of the restaurant. Tyler, Noah, Katie, and Cody will be working in the kitchen on cooking staff, and Courtney, Ezekiel, Sadie, and Eva will be working as waiter and waitresses in two different seating sections,"

"Yeah!" Katie said. "I'm a great cook!"

She hugged Cody excitedly. "We're so gonna win!"

Cody smirked at Noah and Tyler. "You guys are going down!"

Noah turned his expressionless face to Tyler. "Have you ever cooked before?"

"No,"

"...Me either,"

"...Crap," both boys said.

The other four were not speaking at all. All four had...reservations about being waiters.

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: (facepalms) Oh God this is gonna suck so much...I have to work with _Sadie..._**

**CONFESSIONAL: SADIE: Eva doesn't have the best temper...I'm not sure how well she'll work having to deal with potentially rude customers...**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: I can't believe I have to be on the same team as that REDNECK SEXIST PIG! And as a waitress?! If we lose this challenge, Ezekiel is going down!**

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: (shaking) W-W-W-W-What am I supposed to do, e-e-e-e-eh?**

"So good luck," Carter said, getting back on the bus. "And don't eat the whipped cream,"

* * *

**Part 1 is finally complete!**

**{1} As if you have to guess what restaurant I'm referencing.**

**And you know that Ryan Reynolds movie Katie and Sadie were talking about? There's A LOT of references to that movie in the next three chapters. Kudos and cookies if you can catch them all.**

**Part 2 should be up soon, unless circumstances prevent it. Enjoy!**


	6. Part 2: Crimson Canary Uniform Fail

**Disclaimer: Total Drama and all its characters are property of Teletoon and Cartoon Network.**

**This chapter has some minor things that live up to it's T-rating, so don't be offended m'kay?**

**Again, I apologize for the delay in uploading. I had issues in my real life, plus I saw Django Unchained!**

* * *

After entering the restaurant, the maitre'd - a young teenage girl with long black hair who flirted quite heavily with all four boys, much to the annoyance of the girls (and to Tyler and Cody's pleasure, Noah's hidden interest, and Ezekiel's confusion) - handed each of them outfits to change into in the bathrooms.

After getting into the outfits, all eight rejects stepped out and looked over themselves.

"Oh my gosh!" Katie cried, looking at herself in the mirror and striking a pose. "We look SO CUTE! Don't we Cody?"

Cody admired himself as well. "Yeah, we do!"

"This is itchy," Tyler said uncomfortably.

"Why are we wearing long sleeves? Kitchen's are too hot for long sleeves!" Noah complained.

The four teens who would be working in the kitchen all wore long-sleeved white shirts that were buttoned up all the way to their necks. They also wore brown pants that felt like flimsy cotton, with black shoes. Tyler, Noah, and Cody also had tall white hats to complete the look, while Katie had her hair tied up into a bun with a white ribbon instead of her usual pigtails.

"Wow, our outfits are really really cute!" Sadie squealed, standing next to her BFFFL by the mirror.

"I feel so stupid..." Eva muttered.

"I thought waiters wore tuxedo's, eh..." Ezekiel said a little stupidly.

"Where the heck do you got to eat?" Courtney asked, irritated by her outfit. "This uniform is HIDEOUS,"

The restaurant didn't have different kind of uniforms for male or female waiters, but all four agreed that the outfits were just a tad bit unflattering. They wore bright yellow long-sleeved shirts with pictures of bright red canaries giving thumbs-up in the center. A black apron hung around their waists, looking like a very ugly skirt. They also wore bright red pants, and to add to their humiliation, they had fake canary tails hanging out of the back of their pants and were all wearing fake beaks over their noses.

Carter, who was standing nearby to deliver Boss's further instructions, took one look at the waiters and promptly fell to the ground, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Courtney and Eva were giving the bus driver evil glares. "Carter, stop laughing and explain the rules so we can get this damn challenge over with!" Eva shouted, already greatly irritated with how her fake beak stuck out in front of her face.

Carter eventually stood up, wiping a tear from his eye. "I-I'm sorry! It's just hahahaha you guys look freakin' weird!"

The bus driver managed to compose himself, and took a notecard out of his pocket that had the instructions for the challenge written on it. "Alright, so in order for the two winning teams to win, they have to live up to a different set of rules. The rejects going into the kitchen are going to be judged by the Head Chef, Thaddues. He will judge each individual meal prepared, and reward you with a score of 0 to 5. The team with the highest score wins. The waiters have it a lot easier, as the winning team is simply the team that makes the most total combined tips, but you're not allowed to keep count while you're working - the totals will be counted by two waiters named Katrina and Marty,"

"That's not easier," Sadie pointed out. "I bet that 50% of the customers are going to stiff us on tips, no matter how good of service we give,"

"Well, being good servers IS going to count," Carter admitted. "Boss said that Katrina and Marty will add on an extra few dollars to the team who are the best servers, which could help you win,"

"Do we have to say anything specific to customers?" Courtney asked.

"Hello, welcome to Crimson Canary, my name is Blank, and I will be your server, can I start you off with drinks, then after drinks ask about appetizers, then list the specials," a voice said. A brunette haired woman walked up to the rejects, wearing the same uniform as Ezekiel, Courtney, Sadie, and Eva, except her beak was tugged down to hang under her chin. "I'm Katrina, like this bus kid said,"

"What are the specials?" Sadie asked.

"Eh," Katrina said, shrugging her shoulders with disinterest. "Hell if I know, none of us ever actually say them, just rattle off some bull about soups or something,"

"You're committed to your job aren't you?" Noah noted.

"Kid, I'm 27 and I'm wearing a freakin' beak," Katrina retorted. "I've earned the right not to give a crap,"

"So eloquently put Katrina babe," another waiter, tall and handsome walked over, giving the rejects a grin. "What's up my newest fellow residents of Hell? I'm Marty,"

"Ignore everything this ass says," Katrina said, pushing Marty behind her. "He likes to pretend to know everything when he's just covering up his own knowledge of his pathetic and doomed lifestyle,"

"Oh come on Katty, let's not fight," Marty said sweetly. "We did that enough when we were together,"

"Really?" Katrina replied. "I thought most of our relationship was spent pretending to have orgasms,"

"OH-KAY," Carter interrupted loudly, as the rejects all blushed at Katrina's statement. "This is a youth-targeted show guys, let's not give the censors a hayday,"

"Right on," Marty said, grinning relentlessly. "Cook bitches, to the kitchen. Waiter bitches, get waiting!"

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: (messing with her uniform) This is humiliating. I hope Duncan NEVER sees this...not that I care what he thinks or anything, I don't want the others to ever see this either!...Not that I care what they think either! I don't!**

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: I got to tell you, I am really glad I'm in the kitchen, and not wearing those stupid uniforms.**

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: (quickly skimming through a book that reads on the cover "How To Cook Mediocre Restaurant Foods")**

**CONFESSIONAL: SADIE: Oh, this is going to be so fun! Me and Katie used to work at an ice cream shop on the pier during the summers - we learned all the ropes about how to handle the food industry! And we made, like, 2000 bucks doing it! EEEEEE!**

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: ...I will never be accepted in my gym again. Ever.**

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: I'm not sure I'm going to be good at this 'waiting' stuff, eh.**

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE: Me and Cody are so going to win this challenge! I'm a really good cook - wait, I think I already said that earlier.**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: (holding his hat in his hand, and laughing hysterically) Dudes!...Hahaha!...This hat is HUGE! Hahahahaha!**

* * *

_**Kitchen**_

"Alright rejects!" the head chef, a tall skinny African-Canadian man named Thaddues, looked over all of them with a smirk. "It's time to show me what you all got in the kitchen! Nerd and jock, you take the left side! Skinny girl and other nerd, you take the right! And I'll take my sweet solid knowings of the finer workings of cooking to judge y'all's creations!"

"This is a restaurant that has its waiters dress up as canaries," Noah pointed out. "How difficult can this be?"

Noah and Tyler both jumped when Thaddues slapped a spatula onto the counter next to them. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FINE KITCHEN!" the man shouted. "THIS IS WHY I CREATE MY MASTERPIECES! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE CHICKEN ALFREDO IN THE SHAPE OF A GOAT'S HEAD? I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Shape of a goat's head?" Katie whispered to Cody. Cody shrugged.

"Now," Thaddues straightened himself up. "You'll each be assisted if needed by my subordinate chef, Roy. Roy, say hello,"

A tattoed man in his 20's looked up at the teens and grinned evily. "Welcome to Thunderdome, MAGGOTS!" Roy cried, laughing maniacally to himself.

The four teenagers looked at Roy in horror.

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: Why do I get the strangest feeling he's related to Izzy?**

* * *

_**Floor**_

"Alright," Courtney said, staring down at Ezekiel. The prairie boy was looking back in intimidation, even as Courtney looked rather silly with a fake beak strapped over her nose. "We don't like each other, we both understand that?"

"I've actually been trying to-"

"Shut up! Just take the orders and be quick on your service!" Courtney snapped, turning around and dismissing Ezekiel entirely. "And try not to screw everything up you pig!"

Ezekiel sighed, and picked up his notepad and walked to a couple that had just sat down in his and Courtney's section.

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: I know a lot of people will be surprised, but I actually do like Courtney. She's determined and really strong, eh. I just...I hate how stubborn she is! You know she still hates Harold for getting her voted off? Even after she beat him up with a lamppost too!**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: I'm confident in my ability to be a good waitress. And I was always a good customer, so I'm sure this will be a nice life experience for me.**

**CONFESSIONAL: KATRINA: I remember Courtney from two nights ago. By the the WORST customer I ever had.**

**CONFESSIONAL: BOSS: ...How did Katrina get into our confessional?**

On the other half of the restaurant, Sadie and Eva were also preparing to begin waiting tables.

"Now keep yourself looking nice, okay? Ooh, and don't look so grouchy or else the customers are going to get really uncomfortable, nobody likes an unhappy waiter! Ooh, and you have to promise me you won't freak out on anyone? People can be really really really really mean sometimes Eva - but I guess you know that already, huh? - and if you hurt a diner I don't think that will help us win the challenge. Ooh, you're beak is crooked, let me help you with that - There, perfect! Ooh, and you should also make sure to smile, I know I've seen you smile at least once, I think it was usually when Justin was around. Aaah, I miss Justin, don't you, he was so perfect-"

"Sadie," Eva interrupted, her eye twitching and her notepad crushed in her hand. "I'm good,"

Sadie sensed she was treading on thin ice. She nodded, and cheerfully walked up to a table. "Hello, and welcome to the Crimson Canary! My name is Sadie and I'll be your server this morning! Can I get you guys started on some drinks?"

Eva watched Sadie collect the couple's orders and walk off to the kitchen to get their drinks. Inwardly, the normally tough girl felt very nervous.

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: Okay...I'm going to open up a little here. I'm incredibly uncomfortable doing this. I don't do well with, you know, OTHER PEOPLE. I actually feel a little bad...I'm not going to get 50,000 more dollars because I'm going to lose this challenge BAD. Really really BAD.**

Eva came to another table, where a family of five - a mother, father, and three toddlers.

Taking a deep breath, Eva found herself unable to smile, and instead she gritted out "Hello, and welcome to the Crimson Canary. My name is Eva and I'll be your server this morning. Can I get you guys started on drinks?"

The family stared up at her. A tiny little girl with pigtails turned to her mother and asked in a loud tone "Momma, what's that scary thing?".

Eva's eye twitched again.

* * *

_**Kitchen**_

"Order up!" Sadie said, sticking a torn off piece of her notepad on the conveyer belt hanging from the kitchen ceiling through a tiny window seperating the kitchen from the main parts of the restaurant. It moved throughout the room until the note came to a stop in front of one of the many chef's working throughout the hot room.

As it turned out, Boss had gotten Thaddues to place the four cooking contestants in places where they would only recieve orders from the contestants who were waiting the tables. Sadie's order had come to a stop in front of Katie and Cody's portion of the kitchen.

Taking it off, Cody read it. "One Egg-Splosion and one Canary Crispy Creme? Um, what are those?"

"It's only 9:00," Katie said. "We're going to get a lot of breakfast orders during the next two hours,"

"That doesn't really help me figure out what they are," Cody said. "Hey, Roy, what are these?"

A knife was flung at the two teenagers, who screamed and ducked as the knife embedded itself in the wall behind Cody's head.

"DON'T TALK TO ME WHEN I'M IN MY BUDDHA-HATING ZONE!" was Rory's angry response. The chef then turned around and began stabbing a picture of Buddha with a fork.

Cody and Katie stared in absolute horror.

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE: That Roy guy is, like, such a psycho! I wouldn't want him touching my food at all!**

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: (gulps) You know, I think I'd rather be out on the floor wearing those stupid feathers and beak than be in here with Roy.**

**CONFESSIONAL: CARTER: Boss would like me to say that Total Drama Rejects does not approve of the hating of Buddhism, or any other religion, race, sexuality, gender, or size. Jokes in good spirit are appropriate, but not outright hating. We're all about the interunity of the world and whatever else Boss said. That's all.**

Noah, meanwhile, read an order just placed by Ezekiel. "5 orders of four-stack waffles," The egghead sighed in relief. "Waffles, okay. That shouldn't be too hard, we have waffle makers here..."

"Noah, look at these dude!" Tyler said excitedly, turning the waffle makers back and forth. "This things are wicked!"

"Yeah yeah, just don't touch anything except the handle, it's hot," Noah warned.

"Come on man, I just turned it on, it can't be-OWWWW!"

"Warned you Sporto,"

* * *

**_Floor_**

"Oh, now I'm hungry, eh,"

"Shut up and deliver the food!" Courtney ordered as she passed the homeschooler, carrying three different plates in her arms.

"I know what to do..." Ezekiel mumbled, carrying the plates to the table. After getting thank you's from the group of five, Ezekiel moved on to another table that had just been filled up.

Sitting at it where two men and one woman, the men dressed in nice jackets and stylish jeans, while the woman was wearing expensive looking jewelry along with her blouse.

"Hello, welcome to the Crimson Canary, eh," Ezekiel greeted. "My name is Ezekiel and-"

"What the hell is that accent?" the woman interrupted, smirking at him. "I knew you Canadians were supposed to be hicks but holy crap!"

Ezekiel turned red as the three occupants of the table began laughing. "Uh," he stuttered, trying to ignore them. "As I was saying, can I get you started on-"

"Seriously, do you have any idea who stupid you sound?" one of the men laughed.

"Look at his idiotic hat, I bet he grew up in a cabin with a couple of dumb lumberjacks," the other man said, snorting.

Ezekiel bristled at the insult to his parents. "Hey-"

"You're not talking back to us, are you?" the woman snapped, narrowing her eyes at Ezekiel. "If you are, then I'd like to speak to your manager,"

Ezekiel swallowed back his words, remembering how Carter said that who won would depend on the best waiters - and their tips.

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: I guess if I want to give them good service, I have to...what was it Tyler said? Suck it out?...Again. (sighs)**

"Can I get you started with some drinks, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

The three adults exchanged strange smiles that didn't make Ezekiel feel any better. "Sure, get us all some lemonade - no ice in her's, got it?"

"Y-Yes," Ezekiel stammered, quickly writing down their order and leaving.

Courtney, meanwhile, had noticed the rude customers once they started talking to Ezekiel, keeping an eye and ear on them as she counted the tip she had been left from a table that had just cleared out.

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: Yes, I saw those customers being rude to Ezekiel. Frankly, he better suck it up and provide good service so we win this challenge...also, I have to admit I agreed with a few of those sentiments.**

* * *

_**Kitchen**_

Thaddues looked over the Russian Romelette - a fancy looking omelette that had nothing Russian about it - that Cody had just handed over to him for inspection. He sniffed it, and used a fork to lift up the egg to peek inside the omelette's center. Cody watched him nervously.

"Looks good," Thaddues nodded approvingly. "You get another 5 points,"

"Yes!" Cody cheered, taking the omelette from Thaddues's hands and running it over to the window. On the other side of the kitchen, Tyler and Noah glared at him.

Katie noticed and smirked at them. "Come on guys, don't be mad just because we're totally kicking your butt!"

"YOU are," Noah said. "You're the one doing all the work!"

"That's because I'm a good cook," Katie said as she chopped up some onions for another omelette order that just came in. "And neither of you are,"

"Got that right," Noah muttered in defeat. He looked over at the scoreboard positioned on the kitchen wall. A dishwasher was standing nearby, adding onto the scores given by Thaddues to both teams. After an hour of cooking, Katie and Cody had a total of 15 points, getting 5 points on each dish they cooked thanks to Katie's skills. Noah and Tyler, meanwhile, had cooked the same amount of food, and had 8 points - 5 for the waffles, 2 for a burnt hashbrown platter, and 1 point for a soggy pancake - made worse in that the order had been for TWO pancakes, which neither boy caught until Thaddues informed them.

"We're going to lose," Noah stated matter-of-factly.

Tyler thumped him on the back, causing him to cough. "Come on man, don't give up now! We've still got, like, ten hours to cook up some awesome food before out shift ends!"

"Tyler, all of our food has sucked so far," Noah said.

"The waffles didn't!" Tyler said excitedly.

Noah slapped his face in frustration. "My point is I don't think things are going to get any better for us,"

"Well we need to at least try!" Tyler snapped, throwing his arms up. "Sheesh, no wonder the Gophers kicked you off first last season!"

Noah's eyes darkened with anger. "They kicked me off because they obviously didn't care about having someone with brains on their team - just a bunch of idiots,"

"Hey!" Cody's voice was heard. Both boys ignored it.

"No!" Tyler said. "They kicked you off because you NEVER. HELPED. Ever! You don't even bother trying!"

"Why should I have tried, they had plenty of other people on the team to do those crazy insane challenges!"

"Yeah, but no one wants a non-team player around!"

"That's not even a word, you jock!"

"Noah, I've never talked down to you for being a nerd!...Except just now I guess but that's completely different! Don't talk down to me just because I play sports!"

"But that's exactly what this is about isn't it? You're a jock so you MUST be right?"

"I'm hardly ever right, but I know I am NOW because you're a LAZY-"

A knife was stabbed into the counter inbetween the arguing teenagers. They yelped and grabbed onto each other in fear, looking up at the irritated face of Roy.

"Why is there no salad?" he asked dangerously.

"W-W-W-What?" Tyler and Noah stuttered together.

"THE SALAD!" Roy shouted. He grabbed his knife and grabbed Noah's hat off his head, and began stabbing it while crying out "SALAD!" over and over again.

Tyler glanced up at the order that had been hanging in front of them. "Oh, someone ordered a salad,"

"He's stabbing my hat!" Noah cried.

"I'll get you a new one," Thaddues said with a shrug.

"What, you have extras just in case this nutso stabs them?!"

"Duh,"

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: Tyler has no right to judge me! It's not like he ever did anything good for his team! He thinks he can do what he did and just- (pauses) Ugh, nevermind.**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: (rubbing his head) Did I kinda go off on Noah there? I'm trying to get him to like me! I never understood why he doesn't like me! Just because I'm a jock and he's...a smart person who gets good grades and enjoys comic books and video games and is NOT lesser than jocks because of it...doesn't mean we can't be friends! I just wish he didn't give up so easily, you know?**

**CONFESSIONAL: THADDUES: There's way too much negative energy in my kitchen! I'm gonna have to cleanse it with olive oil and sweet calomine lotion! (he sighs and rubs his arms) Sweet calomine...**

**CONFESSIONAL: ROY: (stabbing Noah's hat) SALAD! SALAD! SALAD! SALAD! SALAD! SAAAAAALLLLAAAAD! (notices the camera) Hi!**

**CONFESSIONAL: BOSS: Okay, seriously, how are these people getting into our confessional?**

* * *

_**Floor**_

"Do you have fish tacos?" a loud woman with bushy red hair asked, not even bothering to look at the menu opened up in front of her.

Eva was trying her best not to glare at the woman. "I do not know ma'am," she said, biting her tongue to keep from adding an idiot to the end of her words.

"Well, aren't you supposed to know?" the bushy-haired woman demanded.

"It's my first day," Eva said, praying she would leave it alone.

"Why did I get a newbie for a waitress?" Bushy (as Eva henceforth dubbed her) cried.

"Because you're sitting in my section," Eva responded.

"Well, I don't think I deserve to have a newbie serve me! I am a regular customer! Where is that Katrina woman?"

Eva glanced out of the corner of her eye. Katrina was hiding behind a wall, clearly recognizing this woman.

"I do not know ma'am," Eva answered.

"Well, fine, then go find out if you have fish tacos!" Bushy ordered.

"Ma'am, if you are a regular customer, shouldn't you know?" Eva asked, her tone becoming less composed.

"Well I never wanted fish tacos before!" Bushy scoffed as if it was obvious. "Are you stupid or something...Eva, was it? Now can I get a dozen fish taco's or what?"

Bushy stopped as she noticed Eva shaking. "Miss?"

"As if you need a dozen fish taco's, blubbertail!" Eva snapped, stomping her foot and jabbing her notepad in Bushy's face.

Bushy gasped. "Well I never! MANAGER!"

Sadie looked over at Eva, who was now throttling Bushy as Katrina ran over. "Oh dear," she said. "That's not going to get her a good tip..."

"That's so awesome!" Marty cackled, watching from nearby.

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: Yeah, my temper didn't work out just then.**

**CONFESSIONAL: SADIE: I better find a way to make sure Eva doesn't snap anymore. She's only made 4 bucks in tips thanks to her really weird and unnerving way of talking to the customers - you know, like she's uncomfortable and trying not to get mad or make fun of people? Come to think of it, that's probably what's she's doing...**

**CONFESSIONAL: CARTER: Since the editing job on this episode isn't really making who's winning clear, Katie and Cody are in the lead in the kitchen, while Courtney and Ezekiel are actually currently leading over Eva and Sadie in tips, mostly thanks to Courtney. That CI-Whatever is acting like that episode of Spongebob where he becomes the perfect waiter. (pauses) Yeah, I still watch Spongebob. Not ashamed.**

"You're order will be done soon enough," Courtney said with a pleasant smile, walking away from her latest table. When she got to the back corner of the restaurant where waiters could get drinks and send in orders, she leaned against the wall. "Oh my God, this is hard with only two people working in an entire half of a restaurant,"

She glanced up at Katrina, who was watching her. "Where are all the other waiters?"

"Got the day off when we found out you guys were coming," Katrina replied, looking at her nails. "Lucky bastards,"

"How are Sadie and Eva doing?" Courtney asked nervously.

"Sadie's doing just as well as you are," Katrina said. "She's got a lot of tips,"

"But I think Eva's slowing her down," Marty added, popping up out of nowhere.

"Well, I'm not going to celebrate just yet," Courtney said, looking over at Ezekiel, who was getting chewed out by a couple who had recieved some rather unappetizing looking salads. "That sexist prairie boy is definently slowing me down,"

"Is he really sexist?" Katrina asked. "I watched a few episodes of the show, he didn't seem that bad,"

"Are you kidding me?" Courtney exclaimed, sounding flabbergasted. "He outright said boys are better than girls!"

"Can't argue with that," Marty said pleasantly. "Kidding!" he added when Katrina and Courtney both gave him murderous looks. However, under his breath he added "Not,"

"Wasn't that, like, two months ago?" Katrina asked.

"Oh, I'm not going into this with you of all people!" Courtney said, missing how Katrina became offended by that statement. "Ezekiel has barely changed, and he's still a redneck pig!"

"You redneck pig!"

Everyone looked over - Ezekiel had gone to check on the orders of the three well-dressed and rude customers, and the prairie boy now stood shellshocked as he was covered in a drink.

"I said I wanted ice in mine!" the woman cried, having dunked her lemonade over Ezekiel's head.

"N-No you didn't!" Ezekiel stammered, shivering as the cold drink spilled down his clothes.

"You're calling my girl a liar?" one of the men shouted. "Got get her a new drink or I'm out of here!"

"Y-Yes," Ezekiel ran off to do so.

"Yeesh," Marty said, looking at Ezekiel sympathetically. "I hate customers like that,"

"Please, he clearly messed up their order," Courtney said, walking off to continue working, absent-mindedly scratching at her tail-feathers as well. "That moron can't do anything right,"

"Look at these girls," Marty said, giving Courtney a look. "Very nice...techniques,"

"You're disgusting Marty," Katrina said, rolling her eyes.

"Kinda wish you were out there," Marty said, grinning at Katrina. "You practically give customers lap dances, you're so good at getting your tips,"

"Go stick your **BLEEP **in the garbage disposal!" Katrina said, marching away.

"I'm not feeling that squirrely, baby!" Marty called after her.

* * *

**_Kitchen_**

"What do you mean it's been sent back?!" Noah demanded.

Thaddues didn't look fazed by Noah's harsh tone, and instead gestured to the dish he had just set on the counter. "The customers didn't like your omelette - honestly I can't blame them. It's like you destroyed the Mona Lisa, such a travesty of art!"

"It's an OMELETTE! Not art!" Noah cried.

"They still sent it back - that's a dock of 5 points," Thaddues said, nodding at the scoreboard keeping dishwaser. He changed the numbers around - now the scores read _Katie+Cody = 25, Noah+Tyler = 11._

"Ugh!" Noah moaned, grabbing at his new hat, which was taped onto his head to avoid getting snatched by Roy. "We are never going to win this!"

"Noah, come on," Tyler said, pouring gravy onto a platter of stale biscuits that were going to a customer who ordered jelly on his biscuits. "We totally got this!"

"Those two are kicking our butts!" Noah pointed at Katie and Cody, who were happily chatting while Katie stirred some fresh oatmeal and Cody pretended to cook waffles. "And it's only breakfast! We've still got the lunch and dinner rushes!"

"Actually, I heard lunches are kind of slow here," Tyler said.

"Who cares, we're still dead," Noah said.

"Dude, come on, just drop the negative attitude!" Tyler pleaded.

Roy suddenly popped up inbetween them. "Hey guys," he whispered as Tyler and Noah jumped away from him. "I know how you can win,"

"How?" Tyler asked.

"Don't listen to him he's crazy!" Noah whispered rapidly, but Tyler had forgotten that and had his attention fixed on Roy. "Come on tell us man!"

Roy grinned sadistically. "Sabotage!"

* * *

**And so ends Part 2. Part 3 should be up in (I'm hoping) anytime in the next two days.**

**- Leo Dane**


	7. Part 3: How Roy Spells S-A-B-O-T-A-G-E

**Disclaimer: Total Drama and all its characters are property of Teletoon and Cartoon**** Network.**

**I just discovered the Spell Check on the Document Manager. I plan to put it to use.**

**Once again, I apologize for taking several days to update. College is very irritating. Plus, I'm unhappy with how Chapters 5 to 8 are coming along. I'm pretty sure Chapters 9 to 12 will be better (wink wink).**

* * *

_**Kitchen**_

"Sabotage?" Noah repeated quietly, hoping that Thaddues didn't overhear their conversation with the crazy chef. "What do you mean _sabotage_?"

"I mean scrape the chameleons and make a quick hoopa!" Roy said with a grin.

"...What?" Tyler asked.

"That was a very incomprehensible statement," Noah said.

Roy looked annoyed, and tapped his knife against the counter (which Tyler and Noah were BOTH watching very nervously) "Do I need to spell it for you? Sand archery brick olive Timmy asphalt generation Eagle-Scouts! SABOTAGE!"

"...Wait, what?" Tyler groaned, holding his head which was beginning to hurt from over thinking Roy's statements.

"Wha-That doesn't spell 'sabotage'! That was just a bunch of random words!" Noah exclaimed.

"Will you dumb dingoes listen to me?" Roy said, grabbing them by the ears (to their painful consternation) and pulled them until their faces were only a few centimeters away from his face. "Cause big trouble to your enemies, and then DESTROY THEM! Like Abraham Lincoln destroyed the zombie menace!"

"You mean vampires," Tyler corrected.

"Salad!" Roy snapped threateningly, holding up his knife. Tyler eeped and hid behind Noah, which looked rather ridiculous.

"Look, I do want to win," Noah said, pushing Tyler off of him. "But I don't think I want to stoop to sabotaging Cody and Katie,"

"Yeah man," Tyler agreed. "That sounds like something Heather or Duncan or Courtney would do. And NO WAY am I sinking down to Courtney's level!"

"There is much hate for this Courtney girl in you," Roy noted. He held up his knife again. "Want me to turn her into salad?"

Noah rolled his eyes, but he gaped when he noticed Tyler appeared to be _considering _Roy's offer. "TYLER!"

"What!" Tyler held his hand up defensively.

Roy was glaring at them again. "Well fine!" he cried, stomping away. "Then I guess I won't invite you to the sock hop at six, Maria!"

"...What is wrong with him?" Noah asked in an exasperated tone. Tyler could only shrug and return to heating up some cereal.

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: I have to admit, me and Tyler better do SOMETHING to get us ahead in this game. Katie and Cody have a disgustingly unfair advantage. And I can't believe this but Tyler is even WORSE at cooking than he is at sports!**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: (thinking very hard) Sand...archery...brick...hey, Roy technically did spell it! I probably killed some of my brain cells trying to understand it but I get it now!**

Katie had glanced over at the other team after Roy stomped by her, muttering about destroying Buddha once and for all.

"What do you think they were talking about?" the sweet girl asked her teammate. Cody shrugged. "Probably about how hard we're kicking their butts! They might as well kiss the next 50,000 dollars goodbye!"

"I hope those boys keep their ego's intact," Katie giggled.

"They're probably throwing in the towel right now," Cody went on, the feeling of confidence driving out humility for once in the geek's life.

"Ah, we can't really blame them just because they suck so bad," Katie said with a shrug.

The two teens laughed together, returning to cooking the newest orders that came in. Unbeknownst to them, Noah heard every word and was scowling at them.

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: So...what was Roy saying about sabotage?**

* * *

_**Floor**_

"Would you recommend this gumbo sandwich I've heard so much about?" the father of a family out to lunch asked. The morning rush had finally ended, and the restaurant was starting to get fewer customers than the previous hours. There were only a few tables filled in Sadie's section, but that didn't keep her any less chipper, warm, and accommodating.

"I definitely would!" Sadie said happily. "It's delicious hot and expertly cooked gumbo topped between two roasted sesame seed buns - kind of like sloppy joe's but with more gumbo!"

"Well, I do like gumbo," the woman said. Her two small children chirped their agreement. "Us too!"

"I think we'll all try it," the man said, smiling as he handed Sadie the families menu's.

"Thank you, I'll get that order sent in right away!"

_CLANG._

The family gasped at a sight behind them, and Sadie turned around to see what had happened. The short girl gasped as well.

A man in a coat was shrunk into his seat, shaking with fear and an overturned milkshake on his head, while Eva was baring her teeth angrily at the poor man. "GIVE ME A CRACK ABOUT MY UNIBROW ONE MORE TIME! ONE! MORE! TIME! I _DARE _YOU!"

"Eva!" Sadie cried. "Leave the poor man alone!"

"He said-" Eva started, turning her furious glare to Sadie.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sadie shouted back, startling Eva and everyone else sitting in their section. Sadie noticed everyone looking at them, and she groaned. "Eva, come over here won't you?"

The shorter girl didn't give the fitness buff a chance to answer, as she grabbed Eva by the elbow and marched her over to in front of the bathrooms.

"Holy crap, you got a strong grip," Eva noted with surprise as Sadie turned around to face her.

"Eva, are you trying to make us lose this challenge?" Sadie demanded.

Eva gaped at her, before scowling. "It's not my fault these stupid customers are complete idiots!"

"But it IS your fault that you keep snapping at them and losing your temper!" Sadie retorted. "If you want to get good tips and get points with Katrina and Marty for being a _good _waitress, then you are going to just suck up your anger missy and be that!"

"But...how?" Eva asked. Sadie blinked in surprise, as Eva's voice did not sound as tough or angry anymore...now she sounded truly in need of help. "You're right Sadie, I have a bad temper, I'm the first person who will admit that,"

She sighed. "But...UGH! This stupid uniform and this stupid beak and this stupid TAIL and these stupid people and this stupid challenge!"

Sadie watched Eva rant, as the other girl breathed in and out very heavily.

**CONFESSIONAL: SADIE: Oh my. This...is going to be harder than I thought. I need to come up with _something _to keep Eva from going off on customers...But what?**

"Okay," Sadie said. "Okay, okay," she repeated, trying to think.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Okay, Eva?" Sadie asked, getting the tougher girl's attention. "I'm going to suggest something to help you control your anger, do you think you can listen to me?"

Eva was dubious, but nodded. "Alright, what is it?"

"Picture the person you like LEAST out of this entire planet!" Sadie said, stretching her arms out for emphasis. Eva thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay, got it,"

"Alrighty, good," Sadie continued. "Now, when ever you get annoyed about your uniform, or a customer, or whatever, just think of yourself beating the doody out of that person,"

Eva raised her eyebrow. "And how is that going to help?" she asked.

Sadie shrugged. "I don't really know actually! Maybe it will just help you distract yourself from getting angry at THEM,"

Eva was silent for a moment, and then she heard someone snapping their fingers. A customer, a man with a moustache who looked annoyed. "Hey, waitress - the monkey one! Can I order or WHAT?"

Sadie watched Eva tensely. The tough girl frowned, but took a deep breath and closed her eyes, appearing to be concentrating.

Then, against all odds and logic, Eva walked up to the customer with a shocking item upon her face - a smile.

"Welcome to the Crimson Canary," Eva said in an unbelievably pleasant tone of voice. "My name is Eva, and I'll be your server tonight. May I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yeah, I want a freaking beer," Mustachio said in an unbelievably unpleasant tone of voice. "What are you deaf?"

"Alright, I'll get that beer for you straight away," Eva said, ignoring the insult and walking away.

"Oh my gosh..." Sadie was in awe. "That...that was amazing...Wonder what she was thinking?

xxx

_INSIDE EVA'S MIND_

_"OH! IT HURTS! MY LEG! MY LEEEEEEEEEG! HOW COULD YOU EVA? WHO COULD YOU! AAAAAAH! IT HURTS SO MUCH!"_

_"HAHAHAHAHA!" Eva cackled, twisting her victim's arms in circles, popping out the bone. "That's for kicking me off the island TWICE McLean!"_

_"CHEF HELP ME!"_

_Chef Hatchet was sitting in a beach chair a few feet away. "I can't do anything, this is Eva's psyche,"_

_"HER PSYCHE IS KILLING ME!"_

xxx

Eva sighed blissfully at the thoughts in her head.

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: Sadie was right. If only it was real. (sighs dreamily again)**

**CONFESSIONAL: BOSS: (the television screen is, understandably, silent) Eva scares me. And I'm miles away from her.**

* * *

_**Kitchen**_

"Dang, this lunch rush is kind of slow," Cody said.

"Well good!" Katie said, taking a sip of a lemonade she had fixed herself. "Gives us a chance to relax and, like, talk!"

Cody eyed her drink warily. "You sure you're allowed to make stuff for yourself?"

Katie shrugged. "The staff HAVE to eat stuff here, right? Where else do they get lunch?"

"Don't ask," Thaddues piped up, standing against the wall and reading a magazine with a picture of a burning fish on the cover.

Katie and Cody heard rustling, and glanced to the door leading into the alley behind the restaurant. Roy was standing in the doorway, holding a harpoon.

"Come on rats, I'm hungry! Feed my belly!" Roy cried, tossing the harpoon out of sight. A clink followed by a dying squeak could be heard. Roy cheered and ran outside. Cody gaped in shock while Katie put her hand over her mouth, turning green in the face.

"Oh. My. God," the sweet girl whimpered.

"Why do you keep him around?!" Cody said, looking at Thaddues incomprehensibly.

Thaddues shrugged. "He's entertaining," was his only answer, turning a page in the magazine.

On the other end of the kitchen, Noah had just finished explaining something to Tyler. The jock was tapping his fingers together nervously, darting his eyes at the other team repeatedly.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

"Trust me, Roy said that Thaddues never takes his eyes off his magazine," Noah said reassuringly. To prove his point, Noah picked up a fork, and used it like a slingshot to bounce a pea at Thaddues's head. The tall cook didn't even blink, and instead simply laughed at something he was reading. "Oh, Rordon Gamsey, you're such an angry little man...But my Lord you're a God in the kitchen!"

"Huh," Tyler said. He still looked unsure. "But...man, I'm going to feel so _guilty _if we just do this to them!"

"You didn't hear the way they were mocking us," Noah said, narrowing his eyes angrily. "Do you want to win or not?"

"I do!" Tyler insisted. "But...oh, this just feels like something COURTNEY would do!"

Noah rolled his eyes at Tyler's cry of disgust. "Okay, if it makes you feel any better...we'll apologize afterwards,"

Tyler thought about that, and then he grinned. "Alright!" he said happily. "As long as we apologize! Whoo hoo!"

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: (scoffs) Jocks.**

"Okay, so what do I have to do again?" Tyler asked.

Noah leaned over and began whispering his plan into the sporto's ear. Tyler's eyes narrowed, widened, narrowed again, widened again, got WIDER, and then he looked impressed. "Huh, that's a pretty dastardly plan! No wonder you're Total Drama Stereotype is 'The Schemer'!"

Noah became confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Tyler blanched. "Uh...nevermind dude. Come on, let's do this!"

Tyler eagerly began chopping up some carrots, while Noah stared at him suspiciously. Then the nerd had to push the jock away and cut the carrots himself after he almost cut all of his fingers off.

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: (arms crossed and looking guilty) So, me and Noah...are going to follow Roy's advice and mess with Cody and Katie. I feel really guilty...this seems so out of character for myself! But I guess it's alright. This is a contest anyway. And like Noah said, I can just apologize later!...Although maybe they won't accept it since we, uh, are kinda sabotaging them...Oh. (he droops sadly)**

"Oh, we got a new order," Katie noted, watching the piece of paper slide by on the conveyer line. "Two Big Canary Burgers,"

Tyler nudged Noah, and the all-boy team discreetly watched the pair out of the corner of their eye as they began to work on a mysterious item on their counter.

"So, how are things?" Cody said as Katie began flipping the burger meat.

Katie giggled. "We've been talking, like, all day Cody," she said. "You know things are good...well for us anyway,"

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

Katie's expression turned sorrowful. "Well...I'm a little worried," she admitted after a moment.

"About what?"

"Me and Sadie," Katie answered.

Cody was bewildered. "What on Earth could you be worried about? You two are practically conjoined!"

Katie smiled sadly. "Yeah, but over the past couple days we haven't been as close as we've been for the last...gosh, we've been best friends for almost our entire lives!"

"Really? When did you guys meet?" Cody questioned.

"When we were three," Katie remembered with a fond sparkle in her eyes. "I remember it like it was yesterday, or even this morning! I had just moved to Toronto, and me and my older brother were left alone in the front yard while my parents were moving all the boxes in - they didn't want our help, becuase we always break stuff, at least that's why they said. My brother, his name is Timmy by the way, decided that standing around wasn't cool, and he ran off to go find some other kids to play with. I was scared, clutching my stuffed otter and looking at this big new town I had no idea what would happen to me in. And then out of the house next door another little girl walks over...

xxx

_FLASHBACK TIME_

_Little three-year old Katie trembled as she stood alone in her front yard, surrounded by the boxes from the moving van. Her toy otter, Mickey, was clutched tight in her arms, and she ran one hand through her straight hair very nervously._

_"Momma? Daddy?" she called, her preadolescent voice squeaky and, to most adults, adorable._

_"Hi!"_

_Katie jumped and turned around, to find another little girl standing nearby. Katie didn't know why, but her heart immediately stopped thumping in worry._

_The other little girl was wearing tiny green overalls over a yellow-flower patterned shirt. She had a bit of baby fat on her, but Katie thought she looked very pretty. She had black hair, just like Katie, only it was pulled up into two tiny pigtails._

_"Hi," Katie said, waving, her shyness disappearing._

_"Are you my new next door neighbor?" the other girl asked. Katie nodded, and the other girl clapped her hands excitedly. "EEEE! I'm so happy, I get so wonely sometimes,"_

_Katie giggled at the other girl's lisp. "Me too - I'm Katie!"_

_"My name's Sadie!" the other girl said. "Our names sound so much alike!"_

_"They do!" Katie said, excitedly clapping as well._

_"I really love your clothes," Sadie said, admiring Katie's oversized black-and-white striped t-shirt and pink skirt._

_"I love your hair! It's so pwetty!" Katie gushed, poking one of Sadie's pigtails. Sadie giggled, and then pointed over to a tea set in her front yard only a few feet away. "Wanna come play tea party?"_

_"Yes!" Katie cheered. The two little girls grabbed hands and ran over together, squealing happily. When Katie's parents came outside and saw the two girls playing, they smiled._

_"Oh, look honey Katie has a new friend!" her mother gushed._

_"That's so sweet. I hope they stay friends," her dad said._

xxx

"And we've been inseperable ever since," Katie finished her story. Cody smiled at Katie. He thought it was incredibly sweet that she remembers her first meeting with her best friend so clearly. Katie just shined as she talked, and Cody could see how much love for her friend was in her heart.

He thought she looked beautiful.

That's why Cody became frantic when Katie appeared to be crying. "Katie, what's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Katie sniffled. "We haven't even made a confessional together since the first challenge..." Katie said. "I'm scared that we're growing apart!"

"Oh no Katie, don't be," Cody said reassuringly. "You and Sadie are the closest people I've ever seen. If you guys are spending a little time apart, it means you're human - you guys are independant AND best friends for life!"

Katie grinned. "Best _female _friends for life," she corrected. "Oh, you're right, I'm freaking out over nothing. I just get really really scared whenever the idea of me and Sadie not being friends anymore - oh, I can't even imagine it!"

"Don't worry," Cody said, grinning as well. "No one would ever abandon you - how could they? You're perfect!"

"Aw, thanks Cody," Katie said, hugging her friend around the neck.

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: (rubbing his shirt and giving the camera a sly look) Oh yeah. I got it. I got it good.**

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE: Cody is such a sweet friend...wait a minute. He said I was perfect...he said that me and Sadie are the closest people he knows...and he keeps being really nice to me, and he always spends time with me... (she gasps, clapping her hands to her face as a sudden and shocking realization comes to her) OH MY GOSH!...Cody must be trying to spend more time with me because he wants to learn all he can about Sadie because he LIKES SADIE! (gasps again and begins clapping) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is wonderful! I am so going to hook them up!**

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: (he opens his mouth to speak, but stops and looks around) Huh. I kind of feels like someone has completely missed a point in here, eh.**

"Okay, the burgers are ready," Katie said about fifteen minutes later, and she set the plate down on the counter. Turning to Cody, she smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks again Cody,"

"No problem!" Cody replied, giving Katie what he thought was a sly grin and cocking his fingers like guns at her. Katie giggled, and picked the plate back up without looking at it and running up to Thaddues.

"Here's another order!" Katie said, eyes closed and giggling.

Thaddues looked down at what was in Katie's hands, and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh my Katie...I'm dissapointed,"

"What?" Katie said, eyes popping open in confusion. "Why-WHAT THE?"

The plate in Katie's hands did not contain the delicious looking burgers she had cooked, but instead two rather cold, gray, and unappetizing looking burgers.

"You were doing so well too," Thaddues clicked his tongue dissaprovingly. "Shame. 0 points,"

The dishwasher caught Katie's attention as he looked up at the scoreboard. Noah and Tyler had 16 points, while Katie and Cody had a good score of 35 points. However, no more points were added.

"W-Wait!" Katie cried. "This aren't the burgers I made!"

"You're holding them aren't you?" Thaddues asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Here's our new order," Tyler said, appearing next to Katie. The sweet girl gasped as she saw two perfectly cooked burgers in Tyler's hands.

The one's SHE made.

"Tyler!" Katie cried, looking angry. Tyler flinched, but Thaddues looked approvingly at the burgers.

"Well done, that's quite an improvement. Five points to you guys!" Thaddues said.

The dishwasher quickly added the new scores. Katie and Cody = 35. Tyler and Noah = 21.

"B-But I made that!" Katie cried. "Come on, you had to have seen me make it!"

Thaddues shrugged. "Your Boss said I just got to JUDGE the food, I don't have to WATCH you make it. Now leave me alone, I'm going back to my magazine,"

"B-B-But!" Katie stammered, at a loss for words.

Tyler, meanwhile, cheered. "Alright, gettin' back in the game!" The jock ran back to his counter, where he high-fived Noah. The egghead met Katie's gaze and smirked. Katie's eyes widened, and her face tightened in a scowl.

"Oh, well played Noah," she said darkly, walking back to Cody. "Well played,"

Cody noticed Katie's infuriated expression. "What's up?"

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE: Those jerks! How dare they switch the plates while me and Cody weren't looking! Well, I'm not going to let it happen again!**

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: Yeah, this is pretty much a (BLEEP) move on my part. But I have to admit, scheming was much more enjoyable then I initially suspected it would be.**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: I feel bad...but it was funny that nobody noticed me switch the plates! I'm the sneakiest member of the football team back home - it's how I get into practices when the other teammates try to lock me out!**

* * *

_**Floor**_

"Anything else?" Eva asked, smiling at the couple after putting their burgers down on the table.

"No thank you ma'am," the man said.

"Honey, no man wants to be called ma'am," the woman giggled.

"But dear, this waitress is a woman,"

"Oh!" the woman cried, looking embarassed. "Oh, I'm so sorry miss, I had no idea you were a woman! I was certain you were a man with that unibrow!"

Eva's smile became bigger, and more tense, but the couple was oblivious. "It is...quite alright miss. Do you two want anything else?"'

"No thank you, we're fine," the man said. "Maybe when we're done, my wife can give you the number to a manicurist who can wax that eyebrow off, huh?"

Eva was now practically Jim Carrey with how big she was smiling. "I'd appreciate that," she said, her voice sounding like a Disney cartoon for preschoolers.

Sadie and Katrina watched the spectacle together from the other side of the room. Katrina was openly gaping, while Sadie had her hands clasped together and sighed happily. "Oh I'm so proud of her!" Sadie cooed.

"How...how?" Katrina was at a loss for words.

"Look at her - not a single frown in hours! If she did this everyday it would have a great affect on her wrinkles later in life!" Sadie pointed out. She then pulled on her own face, stretching her cheeks out before letting them snap back to normal.

"Is that even Eva?" Katrina asked, squinting her eyes to make sure. "The real Eva would've pulverized those dumbies,"

"Oh, I just told her to imagine herself beating up someone she hates whenever a customer is stupid," Sadie explained.

"And that's working?"

"It seems to be!"

Katrina tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well I'll be damned! Let me see if that works..." The waitress began drifting off into her own world...

xxx

_KATRINA'S MIND_

_"OW! OW! STOP! OW! IT HURTS! YOU'RE BRUISING MY FACE! WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT BASEBALL BAT?!"_

_"Quiet Marty!" Katrina cried, gleefully ramming the bat into her ex-boyfriends stomach._

xxx

Katrina sighed, her eyes closed and her body sagging in a sudden euphoric bliss.

"Oh dear..." Sadie muttered, backing away from Katrina.

Katrina walked back to the drink machine, where Marty was getting himself a Cola. The tall young man noticed Katrina's happy smile, and he smiled back flirtatiously. "Happy to see me? I knew you couldn't hate me forever,"

Katrina didn't answer, but instead crushed an ice cube under her fist. Giggling, she skipped off. Marty smirked, and brushed imaginary dirt off his shoulders and put his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest.

"Oh yeah," he said confidently. "She wants me,"

**CONFESSIONAL: SADIE: (giggles) If only Marty knew...**

In the other section of the restaurant, things were not going very well for a certain member of the other team.

"Where the heck is our starter salads?" one of the three rude customers - who shall this point on shall be referred to as Butch, Diva, and Hairpiece - demanded when Ezekiel was once again called back to their table.

"What starter salads, eh?" Ezekiel asked, quickly looking back on his notepad to see if he missed something.

"The ones we ordered! Are you that much of a dumb redneck, you dumb redneck?" Butch snapped.

Ezekiel had found his answer, and he tried to clear his throat and speak stronger, but the constant barrage of insults and verbal abuse from these three nasty diners was making him quickly lose his strength.

"Excuse me, s-sir," Ezekiel chided himself inwardly for stuttering. "But none of you ordered starter salads!"

"Where's the 'eh'?" Diva said, chewing on a piece of gum rather loudly. "Don't even bother trying to be normal, pig, you're already selled yourself as a complete freak,"

"Get us our salads, now!" Hairpiece cried, shoving Ezekiel over.

"Hey!" Courtney yelled, stomping over. Ezekiel looked up hopefully, thinking the CIT had come to defend him.

Instead...

"Will you quit fooling around and get these people their salads! Honestly, Ezekiel, hurry up!" Courtney snapped, picking him up by the arm and pushing him away.

"But-"

"If I lose this challenge thanks to you, you're dead meat!" Courtney interrupted. Ezekiel just ran off to the kitchen - the girl was clearly not going to listen to him.

Courtney turned to the table, smiling to cover up her frustration. "How are all of you doing?" she asked.

Hairpiece scoffed. "That idiot is such a friggin' freak..."

Then he looked closely at Courtney, and his eyes widened. "Hey, I thought I recognized you! Guys, look who it is!"

Diva and Butch looked closely at Courtney, and all three of the tablemates began laughing. "It's Courtney from that Total Drama show!" Diva laughed.

Courtney brightened - fans!

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: Fans = Tips = Win = 50,000 more dollars for me!**

"Yes, I am," Courtney said. "I'm flattered you recognized me,"

"Hey, is that Ezekiel freak from the show?" Diva asked, her cruel smile growing bigger. "The idiot who got kicked off first?"

"Yeah, it is," Courtney said with a roll of her eyes.

"And you got tricked out by that geek?" Hairpiece laughed meanly.

Courtney became a little uncomfortable and irritated now. "Yes," she said bitingly.

"You guys sink so low after losing you're reduced to FOOD SERVICE?" Butch cackled, joined in by his two tablemates. Courtney huffed and stomped away. Marty and Katrina stood together by the kitchen doors.

"Those people are still here?" Katrina asked, shocked.

"I guess they think picking on the waiter is so fun it's an all-day outing," Marty said with a shrug, but he was giving the customers a bad look. "Courtney, why didn't you do anything when those jerks shoved Zeke?"

"Why should I, he's been bugging them all day," Courtney said dismissively.

Katrina and Marty shared a look. "Courtney," Katrina said. "Have you actually LISTENED to what these people are doing? They really didn't order any salads to start - they're doing that purposefully to be mean to Zeke,"

"I know sometimes we can huge **BLEEPS **for customers but even I think that's a little cruel," Marty admitted.

Courtney felt a gnawing feeling of doubt growing in the back of her mind, but she ignored it in favor of focusing on the challenge. "As long as Ezekiel can deal with them, I'll handle all the other customers in our section," she said. "We may still be able to win this as long as he-"

Courtney saw Marty and Katrina giving her fierce glares. "Okay okay if WE don't mess up,"

The CIT walked away, muttering "Sheesh, don't have to be so snippy..."

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: (huffing) I don't know how much more of these people I can take, eh. My mom told me never to say a bad word to anyone lest I recieve bad words onto myself...but those three are real (BLEEPING BLEEPS)...sorry Mom!**

**CONFESSIONAL: KATRINA: Courtney reminds me of every hot-headed know-it-all overachiever I ever knew in high school. I hated those kind of people, and no one else really liked them either. I hope she can lighten up every once and awhile, or she's gonna notice how little friends she actually has.**

**CONFESSIONAL: MARTY: That Courtney needs to be tamed, like a wild tiger! (makes a cracking noise) And I know just the man to do it...that Duncan kid! (pauses) I wasn't talking to my self. I may be a pervert but I ain't no pedophile! (pause) Well, except Natalie but that was one time, and she turned 18 the next day! (pauses again, paling) Uh, erase that last part please!**

**CONFESSIONAL: BOSS: How...ah, forget it. If I really want to know how these employees get into our confessional, I should also be wondering how the contestants make confessionals when the confessional is in the house, miles away from their challenge location. And NO ONE likes to think about physics of reality shows.**

* * *

_**Kitchen**_

"The ship in the bay goes HONK HONK HONK," Roy sang, measuring sugar into a dessert someone had ordered with their lunch. "The gun on the pier goes CLICK CLICK CLICK, the bullet in the air goes BANG BANG BANG, and the ship sinks and everybody gets eaten by SHAAAAAAAARKS!"

"Hey Noah?" Tyler asked, struggling in vain to ignore Roy's disturbing lyrics.

"Yes Tyler?" Noah said, keeping a careful eye on Cody and Katie's food, who were in turn keeping a close eye on Tyler and Noah's every move, unknowing that Noah was keeping an eye on that as well to simaultenously keep an eye on their food and actions to give Tyler the perfect time to...author is getting confused, moving on.

"Why don't you like me?"

Noah froze, but rolled his eyes a second later. "Oh, don't get all emotional on me now soccerhead, we have a challenge to win,"

"Well at least you actually care about the challenge this time around," Tyler said with a chuckle. Noah, however, turned to him with an offended eye.

"Is that another jab at my "lazy nerdness" you seem so fond of pointing out?"

Tyler groaned. "Noah, I never insulted you for being a nerd - which you're not!" Tyler quickly said when Noah opened his mouth to shout again. "But you totally cannot deny you were dead weight for the Gophers back at Wawanakwa!"

Noah opened his mouth to argue, but he just turned away and began angrily peppering a salad. "Oh get bent!"

"Seriously, why don't you like me?" Tyler returned to his question.

"I don't!" Noah snapped.

"Don't like me? I already get that," Tyler said, rolling his eyes this time.

"No, I don't NOT like you,"

Tyler blinked in surprise. "You...you don't?" he asked, looking at Noah with, in the egghead's opinion, big puppy dog eyes. Noah silently groaned - as cold and callous as he liked to appear, he was never able to resist puppy dog eyes. Why do you think Katie and Sadie always got away with hanging out with him?

"No," Noah repeated, slowing down his peppering but not looking at the jock. "You're not what I would consider a best friend, but we are...acquantinces,"

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked, scratching his head (and wishing he could wear his headband in the kitchen).

"It means you just annoy me. Constantly. Almost every day," Noah said. "But I don't dislike you. You're just...too much to handle sometimes,"

Tyler grinned, and thumped his chest. "Well, I am pretty awesome!" he boasted.

"...Not what I meant,"

"Well, alright, as long as you don't not like me!" Tyler said, grinning. Noah sighed and returned the smile.

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: Honestly, Tyler is like a puppy. You just feel terrible if you kick him...metaphorically. Kicking Tyler is actually enjoyable.**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: Sweet! Noah likes me!...I'm not saying that in a gay way, mind you, I'm just glad! I always try to be a friend to nerds and geeks, break the jock stereotype - not that being "nerdy" or "geeky" in anyway is wrong!**

**CONFESSIONAL: CARTER: Boss wants me to confirm Tyler's opinion as the shared mindset of the producers of Total Drama Rejects. We don't discriminate here.**

"CRAP!" Katie shouted, as she and Cody found that Tyler had managed to switch the plates again.

Tyler and Noah high-fived each other on the other side of the kitchen.

"CAN'T YOU LOOK ONCE IN A WHILE?" Cody yelled at Thaddues.

"Just for that, you get docked ten points!"

Katie and Cody groaned while the jock and nerd high-fived again.

* * *

**_Floor_**

"Aw man," Sadie whined, noticing she had once again been stiffed on tips. "I knew they were being too nice..."

"The verbal tipper," Marty noted, shaking his head. "One of the worst kind of tippers,"

"Ever notice they're always elderly people?" Sadie pondered out loud.

"I like old people," Marty said. "Sometimes we get some that have Alzheimers and it's funny to see them forget all the time,"

"...You're an offensive bastard," Sadie said to Marty, walking off.

"I'm based on a character played by Ryan Reynolds, of course I'm a bastard," Marty called after her.

**CONFESSIONAL: BOSS: Way to break the fourth wall Marty.**

"How are you doing Eva?" Sadie asked, coming up to the tougher girl.

Eva was smiling, being silent as she continued to smile.

"Um...Eva?" Sadie repeated, snapping her fingers. Eva suddenly shook her head, and looked around. "Huh-What?"

"Eva, I'm worried you're going a little TOO FAR into your fantasy," Sadie said.

"Well, I need it," Eva said, leaning over on a table a little. Sadie could understand why - walking around for several hours on one's feet was killer. At least she and Katie had chairs to sit on at the ice cream shack.

"New table guys! Get a move on!" Katrina called.

Sadie let Eva rest for a moment and went up to the next table. Sadie gasped when she saw who was sitting there.

"Carter?" Sadie gasped, seeing the Reject-Mobile driver sitting in a corner booth. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date," Carter said, gesturing to a woman sitting beside him.

"Hiiiiiii!" the woman waved. She looked about seventeen years old, with long brown hair styled into a unique curl. She had a strange combination headband/bow of red coloring in her hair. She wore big horn-rimmed glasses and had a brown freckle below her right eye. She wore a red shirt with ruffled sleeves that extended only a few inches below her chest, but the rest of her chest and stomach were covered by a pair of gray pants that resembled a 1920's swimsuit, buttoned up to the top with red buttons. Her long legs were criss-crossed in her chair, and she wore heeled-strap sandals.

"I'm Zoie!" the woman introduced herself.

"Zoie?" Sadie repeated. Then she remembered Carter's explanation on the bus. "Oh!"

"Yeah, nothing like getting cut from a reality show to bring people together," Carter said with a smirk.

* * *

**And ending Part 3 there.**

**I'm sorry guys. This challenge is getting old pretty quickly for me. As a result, Part 4 may be a tad bit rushed. I'm looking forward to writing the third challenge - so you guys should be too!**

**Also, introducing Zoie! She's the original design for the actual character Zoey from Revenge Of The Island. Look up pictures of Zoey's old design to see what Zoie, with an "ie" looks like. Keep an eye on her, she'll show up a lot more in the future.**

**Until Part 4, which should be here soon.**

**- Leo Dane**


	8. Part 4: Do Not Insult Marilyn Monroe

**Disclaimer: Total Drama and all its characters are property of Teletoon and Cartoon Network.**

**Sorry guys, I was pretty lazy with this final chapter of the challenge. Maybe because I stopped liking the challenge halfway through. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Floor_**

Sadie walked up to Eva, who was getting herself a drink of water and didn't notice how lovestruck the other girl looked.

"I hope this challenge is over soon, I'm getting sick of walking around taking orders..." Eva said. "You're picturing me beating Chris up idea is pretty good, but I think I'm actually starting to freak customers out MORE with how happy I'm acting..."

Eva turned around and hitched an eyebrow up when she noticed Sadie was giggling, clasping her hands together and standing on one foot.

"...What's with you?" Eva asked after a silent pause. She looked around suspiciously. "Justin isn't here is he? Cause I got a bone to pick with that douche..."

"No!" Sadie said cheerfully. "Look over there!"

Sadie pointed to the corner booth, and Eva was surprised to see Carter and an unknown girl sitting there. "What's he doing here? And who's that chick?"

"That's Zoie! The girl he told us about on the bus! They're on a DATE! Isn't is so romantic?" Sadie giggled again.

"Uh, I'm not up for all that mushy-gushy lovey crap," Eva said, backing up due to Sadie's increasingly-sparkly eyes were creeping her out.

"Excuse me?"

The two girls looked over to see Zoie waving over at them. "Could you please come over here?" she called.

Eva looked at Sadie. "Well? Go see what she wants," the tough girl ordered.

Sadie giggled again. "No, silly, she's talking to you!" she said, playfully patting Eva on the shoulder.

"What? No she's not," Eva said.

Sadie looked back at Zoie, and gestured to herself and then to Eva. _Me or her?_

To Eva's complete surprise, Zoie pointed at HER. Not Sadie, but her. "Uh, why does she want to talk to me? I don't know her - or her boyfriend for that matter!" Eva said.

"What? We know Carter, he's like a great friend!" Sadie said.

"Sadie, we only see him when he drives us around in that bus. We've met him a total of five times,"

"Yeah, but five times in three days time is pretty much, like, a lot! Now go see what Zoie wants, I'll take care of our other customers!"

With that, the larger BFFFL skipped off to a different table. Eva considered ignoring Carter and his date, but decided that might not look good to Katrina and Marty and hurt their score. With a roll of her eyes, Eva began thinking of pummeling Chris again, and managed to cover up her annoyance with another smile.

"Hello," Eva said when she came to the table. "What can I do for you?"

Carter looked at her strangely. "What's with the smile? I don't think I've ever seen one on you,"

Eva twitched.

Zoie giggled. "Oh, Carter, she's smiled before! I remember in the first episode of Total Drama Island, Eva smiled when Justin came onto the dock for the first time. Although I bet she won't be smiling next time she sees him," the bubbly brunette giggled.

She looked up at Eva with a big smile. "Hey, are you going to beat Justin up next time you see him? I'd love to see that - I hope it gets on camera,"

Surprised by the statement, Eva let her fake smile drop and she responded normally. "Yeah, he's going to seriously regret crossing me..." Eva said, her eyes turning dark.

"Maybe you could try twisting his arm into an R-shape! I saw my mom do that to one of her dates once, it was hilarious!" Zoie began laughing.

"I really should meet your mom sometime..." Carter noted, sipping his drink.

"Oh you really should!" Zoie agreed, and the couple shared an endearing glance.

Eva raised an eyebrow. "Huh..." she muttered. "Alright, what is it you need?"

"Oh, nothing," Zoie said. "I just wanted to say I'm a really big fan of yours Eva!"

That made Eva, Carter, Katrina, Marty, Sadie, and several other customers, even the one's who had never heard of Eva or Total Drama Island but could just SENSE that there was something very odd and usually unheard of in Zoie's statement, plus the other six teenagers who weren't even around to see but could just FEEL something odd had just been said, turn around and stare at her with a gaping mouth. Zoie didn't notice, she just kept smiling up at Eva.

"What?" everyone looking at her said simaultaneously.

Oblivious to Eva's shock, Zoie giggled and went on. "I always thought you were the perfect person to be on the show - a strong, tough-as-nails woman who isn't going to take anybodies crap, but still remains feminine and pretty!"

"Uh...sure?" Eva said, running her hand through her ponytail subconciously.

"I was really sad when you got voted off, and then AGAIN when you came back! Those campers didn't know a good competitor if they couldn't," Zoie said.

"Got that right," Eva said, pleased inside someone agreed with her.

"So, I just wanted to say I'm a fan, and I'm rooting for you to get more money on TDR than ANYONE ELSE!" Zoie said, clapping excitedly at the thought.

"Well...thanks," Eva muttered, turning around and walking back to the soda machine.

Carter looked at Zoie with a grin. "I think you made her flustered..."

"Oh, I wish," Zoie said, fondly sighing. Carter chuckled. _My, she is some kind of girl, _he thought.

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: Wow. A real fan...I know that fans got this show created to get us on, but I really didn't think I had any. So...that's actually pretty cool.**

**CONFESSIONAL: SADIE: Well, I'm so happy that Eva met a fan! I hope that picks her mood up, and she gets to be more of a team player! I wonder how Katie is doing?**

* * *

**_Kitchen_**

Cody jumped as Katie slammed an empty pan against the counter, muttering about her plans to "murder the frickin' heck out of that egghead".

"Still angry?" Cody questioned.

"No duh!" Katie snapped. She immediately gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry Cody," the sweet girl apologized. "That wasn't very 'sweet girl' of me was it?"

She shook her fists in frustration. "I'm just so - UGH! I can't believe Tyler and Noah are getting away with sabotaging us!"

"Are they?"

"Cody, seriously? Tyler somehow keeps switching our perfect and awesome food with THEIR crappy and icky-looking food!" Katie said.

"I was, uh, being sarcastic...sorry," Cody said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I'm not going to take it anymore!" Katie said, looking over at the scoreboard. Noah and Tyler's trickery had brought them up to 54 points. Katie and Cody, meanwhile, managed to stay up with them despite constantly being forced to give Thaddues obviously underprepared meals (and losing ten points due to an outburst against Thaddues by Cody, followed by Cody becoming surprised to see Katie can get VERY VIOLENT if provoked), and had 50 points. Cody tried to make Katie feel better by pointing out that they were only four points behind, but Katie didn't care.

"It's the principle!" Katie had cried. "Even if we win, I'll feel like we didn't win anything at all if they cheated their way to a close victory!"

"I wonder why Thaddues keeps making us SERVE this nasty food to the customers," Cody wondered. "Don't they want to have, I don't know, a GOOD reputation?"

"Dude," Roy said, popping up and scaring Cody into Katie's arms. "We work in a place that makes its customers wear BEAKS. _BEAKS. _A lot of us are TRYING to get this place shut down..."

"And yet you don't just quit," Thaddues said.

"It pays well, dammit, I just hate the place!"

"Here's our next order!" Tyler suddenly popped up in Thaddues's face, holding a delicious looking ice cream dessert.

"Hmm, I approve! 5 more points to you guys," Thaddues said, licking some ice cream after dipping his finger in it.

"AAAAAH!" Katie yelled. "CODY, I TOLD YOU TO WATCH THE FOOD!"

"I am!" Cody insisted. He looked over at Tyler. "Man, how do you do that?"

"I dunno," Tyler shrugged. "It's a gift. Just like my super-strong fingers!"

"Cody! Don't talk to the enemy!" Katie snapped, pulling Cody and squeezing him against her chest. "They're nothing but pure evil!"

"Uh..." Cody wondered if he should tell Katie or not that his face was pressed into her...on second, nevermind, he was just focusing on not getting a nosebleed.

"We're not the enemy," Noah piped up, pouring some grease into a sink and smirking at the other team. "We're just crafty!"

"Yeah! Crafty! Whoo hoo!" Tyler cheered, high-fiving the nerd again.

Katie's eye twitched. "Five dishes...THEY TRICKED US OUT OF FIVE DISHES!"

With an angry yell, the skinnier BFFFL picked up some mashed potatoes from a bowl Cody was currently stirring, whipped around and threw it through the air. The smooshed potatoes hit Noah right in the face.

Cody gasped. "Oh, man, what a burn!" Tyler laughed.

Noah stood shellshocked, but then he grabbed an egg from his counter and launched it back. Due to his terrible aim, it hit Cody right in the eye.

Katie gasped this time. "Oh Cody!" she cried. "THAT'S IT! PAYBACK TIME, CHEATEY WEATIES!"

"Cheatey what-OOF!" Tyler fell back as he was hit in the face by a large piece of ham.

"OH, THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY THIS? ALRIGHTY THEN, TAKE THAT!" Noah cried, throwing some jello and managing to hit Katie.

"WORLD WAR G!" Roy shouted, suddenly popping up out of nowhere and throwing a pie in Noah's face.

"ROY! EW!"

Thaddues looked up in shock as an all-out food war broke out between the two teams (and Roy), as the rest of the kitchen staff ducked for cover. "HEY! YOU GUYS BETTER NOT MESS UP MY NICE KITCHEN!"

* * *

**_Floor_**

Courtney was sitting at an empty table, counting all the cash she had made so far in tips.

"328 dollars," the CIT whispered quietly when she finished. She was certain that Sadie and Eva couldn't have earned as much money in their section of the restaurant. As much as she had doubted at the beginning, she was certain she and Ezekiel would win.

And speaking of the homeschooled teenager, Courtney glanced over at her teammate. Ezekiel was wiping down a table that had a ketchup bottle split. Courtney almost got up to chew him out...but instead decided to remain sitting, and wondered why she was suddenly going easy on him all of a sudden.

"HEY! EZRIAH!"

"Oh yeah..." Courtney muttered, watching Ezekiel sigh dejectedly and force himself to walk back to the table that had quickly become the most hated table in the entire restaurant. Ever since they found out Ezekiel was the Ezekiel from Total Drama, they started getting his name wrong on purpose.

"Can't you throw them out?" the CIT had asked Katrina after they threw their drinks on Ezekiel for the THIRD TIME. "It cannot be legal to loiter in a restaurant all day!"

"In here it is," Katrina had said in annoyance. "As long as they even only keep ordering drinks, our manager said to let them stay - business is business," The older woman had said the last part in a mocking tone.

So, Courtney and Ezekiel had been forced to let them remain. And Courtney was really beginning to dislike it.

"Ezriah, will you hurry you're ass up before I call the manager out here to deal with you?" Diva shouted.

"Yes," Ezekiel asked, his voice tired.

Courtney, for once, didn't blame him. The prairie boy wasn't her favorite person, but these three people who had stayed sitting in a restaurant all day just to torment the poor boy. That wasn't acceptable at all, even in her books.

"He has to suck it up," Courtney grumbled, trying to push her worries to the back of her mind. "Don't get so concerned about the stupid sexist, you'd completely go against your principles if you let him off the hook..."

"What the hell is this?" Hairpiece demanded, pointing at his steak.

"A steak, eh," Ezekiel said, his voice strained and struggling not to break.

"Of course I see it's a steak, idiot!" Hairpiece snapped. "But why is it not well done?"

"...You requested it be medium rare," Ezekiel said.

"Oh my God, you must be deaf," Diva said. "How can you be getting our orders wrong all day?"

"How can you just sit in a stupid restaurant and eat junk all day, eh?" Ezekiel mumbled before he could stop himself.

"Hey!" Butch stood up and poked Ezekiel in the chest. "You calling us stupid?"

"No, I was-" Ezekiel started.

"I can't believe you get a job anywhere," Diva interrupted - again. "Don't people know that nobody decent wants to hang out with a stupid sexist redneck LOSER?"

Ezekiel let his arms drop, and his face turned distraughtingly passive. He had been taking these people's abuse all day...and he just couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

_These people wanna be jerks, eh? _Ezekiel thought. _Let 'em._

"How was jumping off a cliff? I thought it was hilarious when you got knocked by a rock and spun out of control," Hairpiece added.

"He did jump though..." Courtney muttered, trying to ignore them (and unintentionally bringing up memories of her own lack of participation in that particular challenge, which made her try harder to ignore them).

"You're such a scrawny weakling," Diva said, poking Ezekiel's arm as the prairie boy stood there. "How did you push those giant crates?"

"Maybe prairie fricktards have creepy powers," Butch laughed. "They're insane enough for it!"

"That was unneccessary..." Courtney mumbled, counting the money again. "You can't say ALL of the people in his town are like him, that's an insult to them..."

"You know what would've been funny?" Hairpiece said. "If that Eva chick really DID strangle you,"

"Who would show up to the funeral?" Diva asked.

"Squirrels and mooses, and a bunch of yeehawing rednecks!" Hairpiece retorted, and the two began laughing.

"Okay, joking about death might be crossing the line a little," Courtney muttered, her hands holding onto the edge of the table very tightly. Ezekiel was not moving or talking, he just stood there with a dejected face the three cruel customers ignored.

"You know, I read online you're parents are teachers," Butch noted.

"What do they teach - How To Suck **BLEEP**?" Hairpiece asked.

"Eww, that was just vile..." Courtney said, shaking her head in disgust. "They really don't need to go THAT far..."

Ezekiel finally snapped out of his BSOD when he heard the slight against his parents. "Hey, don't-"

"I also read you're mother's a cripple," Butch said. "With a fake leg and everything. What do you do if you're power goes out, use her leg as firewood?"

"No wonder you guys have a fruit farm," Diva said, using more information from Ezekiel's TD biography. "A crip would be useless anywhere else!"

"He's the son of a crip," Hairpiece laughed. "No wonder he's such a **BLEEPING **idiot!"

All three laughed, and Ezekiel's face turned red with rage. No one got away with insulting his mother! No one!

But before Ezekiel could open his mouth to finally let loose on the jerkass trio...someone else beat him to it.

A hand slammed hard on the table, before the other slapped Butch across the face so hard he fell into his seat. Looking up, Butch, Diva, Hairpiece, and even Ezekiel all stared in shock at the person who had just stepped up.

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

It was Courtney.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIS MOTHER A 'CRIP'?" the CIT spat the last word. "YOU GUYS ARE THE BIGGEST PIECES OF **BLEEP **I'VE EVER MET IN MY LIFE! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS SIT THERE AND HEAP ABUSE ON EVERYONE YOU RUN INTO IN THIS PLACE! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SAYING SUCH CRUEL THINGS!"

Butch frowned angrily. "Hey, I never saw you say anything nice to this freak either!" he argued, pointing at Ezekiel.

"YES," Courtney was still shouting. "I MAY HAVE BEEN HARD ON EZEKIEL, BUT THAT WAS SO WE COULD WIN THIS CHALLENGE! YOU'VE JUST BEEN COMPLETE JERKS! I WOULD **NEVER **GO AS FAR AS TO INSULT HIS MOTHER'S HANDICAP, OR HANDICAPPED PEOPLE IN GENERAL! YOU'RE THE MOST DISGUSTING AND EVIL PEOPLE I'VE EVER KNOWN - AND I SPENT EIGHT WEEKS ON AN ISLAND WITH HEATHER!"

The three customers did not respond to Courtney's words. Instead, they all turned pale, surprising both Courtney and Ezekiel.

"W-What...challenge?!" Hairpiece croaked out.

"Yes..." Courtney responded. "We're competing on a new show called Total Drama Rejects,"

"Oh no...w-we've been on camera this whole time?!" Diva gasped, looking horrified.

"Yeah..." Ezekiel said, beginning to realize what they were freaking out about. "You've been on tv...and every nasty thing you've said and done today is gonna be on it too, eh,"

At those words, the three customers shot up from their seats.

"OH CRAP! OH CRAP!" Hairpiece shouted. "I CAN'T LET MY WIFE SEE THIS - SHE'LL KNOW I'M CHEATING ON HER!"

"She didn't until you said that, you ass!" Butch shouted, punching Hairpiece in the shoulder.

Courtney and Ezekiel blinked.

"Forget about that!" Diva seemed to be hyperventalating. "Do you know what's going to happen to me when my boss sees me acting like this on television?! I'm gonna get fired! FIRED!"

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Butch shouted, grabbing Hairpieces hand and running for the door. Diva chased after them, and all three disappeared through the doors to the restaurant.

"HEY!" Courtney screamed, running after them. "YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR YOUR MEALS, YOU MOTHER**BLEEPERS**!"

Ezekiel simply stood still, in shock. "Wow..." was all he could say.

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: I never thought it would happen...but Courtney actually stood up to me, eh...is that a sign of the apocalypse?**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: Come on, even I wouldn't go so far to insult his crippled mother! I'm not that horrible of a person...well, I'm not a horrible person at all, but you all know what I meant!**

"They got away!" Courtney stomped back in a few minutes later.

"I hope that doesn't come out of our paychecks, eh," Ezekiel said.

"I know what you mean..." Courtney said, glancing back at the door with a hated glare. She looked back at the homeschooler, who was looking at her as well. Courtney sighed. "Listen, Ezekiel-"

"GET OUT! OUT OF MY KITCHEN! THIS CHALLENGE IS OVER **NOW**!"

Courtney and Ezekiel jumped and turned around to see Thaddues and Roy bringing Noah and Tyler, and Cody and Katie out of the kitchen by their shoulders. However, that was not the thing that was most interesting about it.

The most interesting part was the fact that the four teenagers looked like they had swam in a pool of food.

Tyler was spattered with ketchup, and his face was covered by a large layer of chocolate cake. Katie had jello all over her front, and her hair had fallen down and was soaked with vinegar, and she had pickles, salami, and ice cream stuck to her shirt and pants. Cody's face was covered in dry egg, and the rest of his body was covered in mustard and relish, and a hotdog appeared to be stuck in his hair. Noah looked the worst, however, with his face covered with pie, and his body absolutely soaked in what looked like green pea soup. All four were covered with eggs.

And they were all laughing their heads off.

"OH MY GOSH!" Katie was giggling wildly, picking pieces of tomato out of her ear. "That was, like, SO MUCH FUN!"

"You have a nice aim," Cody complimented his partner. "And you make that salami work!"

"Why thank you," Katie struck an exaggerated pose, and the two burst into giggles.

Tyler, meanwhile, was licking up chocolate from his fingers and guffawing. "Haha, I love food fights! I started one at my school once - totally worth detention!"

"At school, I was usually the target," Noah said, grinning widely, much to the surprise of Courtney and Ezekiel. "It's nice to get my own once in a while!"

"Guys, I'm sorry we cheated," Tyler said, turning to Katie and Cody with an apologetic smile.

"Well, we shouldn't have been so cocky!" Katie admitted.

"Plus, that was really fun!" Cody said.

"Friends?" Tyler spread his arms out.

"Friends!" Katie and Cody agreed, and the three hugged.

"Awwwwwww," Katrina cooed, having come up to see what Thaddues was yelling about.

"Cliche," Marty said, earning a smack to the face.

"Noah, why aren't you hugging?" Katie asked the egghead.

"I don't want to get pickle juice on me," Noah replied. Then he looked down at himself, and shrugged. "Ah, what the heck!"

Noah joined in, only to smear his pie-covered face all over the other three teenagers.

"EW, NOAH!" was their joint reply. The egghead responded by laughing again.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Thaddues roared. "MY KITCHEN IS A WRECK THANKS TO YOU! THIS CHALLENGE IS OVER! KATRINA, MARTY, GET TO JUDGING SO WE CAN GET THIS DELINQUENTS OUT OF HERE!"

"Okay, yeesh, don't have a cow man," Marty said, walking over to Courtney and Ezekiel. "Hey guys, can I get your tips?"

"Uh, sure," Courtney responded, as she handed Marty all the money she had earned.

Ezekiel looked at what he had in his hand and sighed. "Those jerks left me 2 bucks, eh," he muttered sadly, handing it to Marty.

"Well, I'm surprised - that seems incredibly generous for those scumbags," Courtney said.

Eva and Sadie walked over as well, Katrina having called them over from their section. "Katie, what happened to you?" Sadie cried.

Katie smiled, wiping some jello off her shoulder. "Oh, just a little skirmish in the kitchen," she said. "By the way, the challenge is over,"

"Oh thank you God!" Eva cried. "I'm a weight trainer and even I can't take any more running around on my feet all day!"

"It's a waiter's life," Katrina said. "Be thankful you only had to live it for a day,"

"If the challenge is over," a voice piped up. Carter and Zoie stood nearby, having followed Sadie and Eva (on Zoie's insistence). Carter was the one who spoke. "Then I better bring the bus around," He looked at Zoie regretfully. "Sorry, I need to cut the date short, Zoie,"

"That's alright! We'll do this again tomorrow!" Zoie said. She looked over at Katrina. "We don't have to pay since we never ordered anything right?"

"Right,"

"Oh goodie! Oh, but before I go, I do wanna give Eva a tip!" Zoie said, skipping over to a surprised Eva and pulling out her wallet.

"You don't need to-" Eva began.

"Yes I do, I was so happy to meet you today, I wanna give you something to remember me by," Zoie said, pulling out a few bills and placing them in Eva's hand.

Eva's eyes boggled out of her head when she saw how much was in her hand. "HOLY-"

Zoie clapped her hand over Eva's mouth. "And Carter told me about the challenge, so ssh!" the bubbly girl said, holding her finger up to her lips and shushing. Eva, still shocked, could only nod. Zoie squealed happily and hugged the surprise fitness buff, before skipping away and grabbing onto Carter's arm. The bus driver gave Eva a smirk, and then the pair walked out together.

"Awwww!" Katie and Sadie cooed together. "That was so cute!"

"How much did she give you!" Courtney cried, shoving the two girls over as she pointed her finger accusingly at Eva. "And who was she?"

"A fan, apparently," Katrina said, taking the money out of the shellshocked Eva's hand and adding it to their total before Courtney could get a good look at it.

As Marty and Katrina began counting the money while Courtney, Ezekiel, Sadie, and Eva watched nervously, Thaddues turned to the other four teenagers with an angry glare.

"Um...so who wins?" Noah asked nervously.

"I don't wanna any of you to win, messing up my kitchen like that! Now the poor busboys and Roy are going to have to clean that all up!" Thaddues snapped. Noah gulped and backed behind Tyler.

"But," the angry cook continued. "I do have to choose a winner. And since the scoreboard got splattered with oranges, I couldn't read the scores..."

Cody rubbed his arm sheepishly.

"So I decided that the winner of this challenge...is NOT the team who started the food fight,"

The teens paused to figure that out, and then Tyler and Noah began cheering.

"YES!" Tyler cheered.

"Hahaha, more money for Noah, excellent!" Noah cackled, rubbing his hands together. Katie and Cody, meanwhile, slumped over.

"That's not fair," Katie whined. "We were the better cooks - and now we lost just because I threw mashed potatoes at Noah's head,"

Tyler and Noah looked at each other, a little guilty feeling stirring in their stomachs. "Look, we're sorry guys...you want our win?" Tyler asked.

"What?" Noah, Katie, and Cody all cried.

"Face it Noah, we don't really deserve it," Tyler said. "Thaddues, if you could, Katie and Cody should win the challenge,"

"No!" Thaddues snapped, pushing Tyler back and causing the jock to fall into a table. "Those shrimps lose because they messed up my kitchen, and that's the end of that! Congrats jock and egghead!"

Thaddues stomped away, while Noah helped Tyler up. Katie and Cody sighed.

"Look, we are sorry," Noah said. "We'll make it up to you,"

"Are you going to give us 50,000 of your cash prize?" Cody asked.

Noah and Tyler shared a nervous look.

"Kidding, guys, it's okay. We still got a bunch of more challenges to win money from," Katie said.

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH: I just made 100,000 dollars in two days. My former fellow Gopher Owen had to suffer under Chris McLean's twisted rule for two months to get just as much money. I love this show.**

**CONFESSIONAL: CODY: Sure I lost. But like Katie said, there's tons of more challenges coming, right? Katie sure is smart isn't she...(sighs happily as his mind drifts off...)**

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER: I'm happy I won, but I'm kinda regretting cheating. I'll be a lot happier if Courtney doesn't win her challenge (laughs, then pulls a piece of squash out of his hair) Ewwww...**

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE: Yeah, I forgave Tyler and Noah pretty easily. But I could never hold a grudge. Cody once, like, accidently walked in one me and Sadie back at Wawanakwa, and I forgave him almost like that (snaps her fingers) But now that I know Cody likes Sadie, I'm going to totally hook them up! I hope I can keep it a secret...**

Meanwhile, by the waiters, Courtney and Ezekiel watched nervously as Marty counted their tips. Katrina was also counting as Sadie clutched Eva in worry - and then herself as Eva shoved her away.

Finally, they finished. "Okay," Marty began. "Courtney and Ezekiel...you've made 334 dollars in tips. Pretty impressive for a slow day, but is it enough to win?"

"I hope so eh," Ezekiel said.

"Quiet!" Courtney said, but without malice as she anxiously listened to Marty's words.

"Sadie, Eva," Katrina started talking. "You guys made a little more then them - 362 dollars in tips before Zoie came,"

Sadie squealed happily. "Oh my gosh! Does that mean we won!"

"First, we have to give out the bonus prize," Marty said. "And it's going to Courtney and Ezekiel, for Courtney standing up to those jerks who kept harassing the Zeke-man! Really epic there girl, you get 100 dollars added to your tips, making it 462 dollars,"

Courtney cheered. "Yes yes yes!" she cried.

"But," Katrina began, causing Courtney to halt almost in mid-air. "I said that Sadie and Eva had 362 dollars BEFORE Zoie came in...and Zoie gave Eva a tip of 300 dollars,"

Courtney and Ezekiel gasped. "W-What? A 300 dollar tip?! That's insane!" Courtney cried.

"Hell yes!" Marty looked mad as well. "Why can't I ever get tipped like that?"

"Becuase you're a **BLEEP**," Katrina answered. "Anyway, with a new total of 662 dollars, Eva and Sadie win,"

Sadie jumped up, cheering, while Eva just smirked and did a little fist-pump to herself. Katie ran over and hugged Sadie, happy that her BFFFL won even if she didn't.

Ezekiel watched Courtney nervously. "Uh, Courtney? You okay?" he asked.

Courtney was turning red in the face, and her fists were shaking. "Beaten...because a fan gave an unreasonable tip?!" she sputtered.

"It's okay Courtney, there will be another chance!" Katrina said, trying to placate her.

Courtney continued to shake, but she took a deep breath and began muttering to herself. "Don't lose it on national television, think of your image when you run for office..."

"You good?" Katrina asked.

"Yes," Courtney said after several moments.

"Alright," Marty said. "Congratulations to Tyler, Noah, Sadie, and Eva. Now get the hell out of here, I'm sick of your faces!"

"He means goodbye," Katrina rolled her eyes.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Roy screamed, suddenly jumping onto Courtney.

"AAAH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! GET OFF ME!"

"WHOO HOO! TAKE HER DOWN ROY!"

"TYLER!"

**CONFESSIONAL: SADIE: EEEEEEEEEEEEE! I have 100,000 dollars!...That's who much 50,000 times 2 is right? Oh well, now me and Katie have 150,000 dollars to invest in our fashion business! EEEEEEEEEEEEE-wait, is that 50,000 times 3?**

**CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: It's cool I didn't win, eh. As long as Courtney doesn't blame me...and kill me...I'll be fine.**

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA: This has been a really weird day. I smiled most of it...and I have a fan...I really hope tomorrow is more normal, I can't handle this "joy nice lovey" bull(BLEEP)****.**

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY: I didn't win. I can accept that. (Camera pans out to show the confessional closet in wrecked) Well, now I can at least.**

* * *

"Do we have to sit on these towels?" Noah asked from his seat on the bus. Eva sat next to him, trying not to get

"You are covered in food, so yes," Carter said from the driver's seat.

"You could have let them change," Eva pointed out.

"Now, Boss's orders were to get you back to the house as soon as the challenge ended. Says you guys are gonna watch the first episode of Total Drama Action,"

"Great," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"Those are gonna get stuck one day," Eva said.

"Just like yours,"

"Touche, nerd,"

"Just think," Katie was saying to Sadie as they sat next to each other, Sadie uncaring about getting food on her from Katie. "We're getting closer to being able to open our own line of clothes!"

"Hey Katie," Sadie said, sounding oddly serious. "You know how we didn't do a confessional together at all today?"

Katie became nervous. "Yeah?" she asked.

"...You okay?" Sadie asked.

After a moment, Katie responded. "Yeah...I am,"

"Best Female Friends for Life?"

"Best Female Friends for Life!" Katie agreed, and the BFFFL's hugged.

"That's sweet," Cody said, sitting a few seats behind them next to Ezekiel. "Sorry you had to deal with jerks, Zeke,"

"Yeah, that must've sucked!" Tyler agreed, sitting behind them.

"Well, I do hope I never see them again, eh," Ezekiel said, shrugging.

Someone cleared their throat next to them. The three boys looked up and were surprised to see Courtney standing in the aisle beside them.

"Can we talk in the back Ezekiel?" Courtney asked, surprising Cody and Tyler by using his full name.

"Zeke?" Tyler asked, looking between his roommate and enemy.

"Sure, it's okay," Ezekiel said.

Courtney nodded, and the two stood up and walked to the backseat. Courtney took a seat, and waited for Ezekiel to sit down next to her before she began speaking. "Look, Ezekiel, you and I are not friends,"

"...Okay?" Ezekiel said unsurely.

"But...despite the fact that were are nowhere near friends, and I still think you're a sexist little-"

"Your point Courtney?"

"Sorry...I'm just saying, I never should've let those three jerks harass you like that," Courtney said. "As a CIT...and a human being, I shouldn't have let you go through that,"

"It's alright," Ezekiel said, smiling a little. "At least you stood up for me, eh,"

Courtney suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well...I just wanted to apologize. For once, I actually need to,"

Ezekiel could've disagreed with that, but he decided to take what he could get.

"Alright," Courtney said. "...Well, what are you waiting for? Go back to your seat,"

Ezekiel rolled his eyes, but he did get up and return to his seat.

"What did she want?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing, eh," Ezekiel said. He smiled up at his jock friend. "So, whatcha gonna do with your money?"

As Tyler grinned and began excitedly jabbering, the bus continued driving, ready to take the rejects home.

* * *

"Ew," Katrina said, picking up a wrapper of a...dirty kind. "I hope no one got busy under a table again,"

"Remember those days?" Marty said, standing behind her. Katrina elbowed him in the stomach, and walked to a different table as Marty began coughing. "Having fun Roy?"

"I'm standing on my head," Roy clarified, doing just that. "So don't throw grapes at miss Marilyn Monroe,"

"Alright,"

The doors opened, and all three staff members froze in shock as a television screen on a moving platform rolled into the restaurant, coming to a stop. The screen turned on, and a red "TDR" symbol appeared.

"**Hello Katrina, Marty, and Roy,**" a garbled voice greeted.

"Uh, hi?" Marty waved.

"**My name is Boss. I'm the host of Total Drama Rejects," **Boss continued. "**And I have a job offer for you three...**"

* * *

**And Episode 2 is done!**

**For a hint at what the challenge in Episode 3 is going to be, I have just one question:**

**Are you guys ready to let the dogs out?**

**Until then, adios!**

**- Leo Dane**


End file.
